


【露中】Сколько Лет, Сколько Зим

by sharmily



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 105,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharmily/pseuds/sharmily
Summary: 文/以 沫@lofter题/长冬如许史向非国设。苏联专家援华背景，苏联工程师x俄语翻译标题是俄语短语，直译“许多年，许多个冬天”，意译“很久不见了”长篇虐向，中文名《长冬如许》，已完结





	1. Chapter 1

# 我们之间隔了那么多个冬天

【符拉迪沃斯托克·2006年春】

人上了年纪之后总是很难痛快地睡上一觉。

今天伊万和往常一样，一大早就醒了，虽然他才睡了不到六个小时，却再也睡不着了。

他干脆利落地起床，给自己弄了点早饭，打开电视看新闻，打算过一会儿就去学校。

少见的是他刚坐下来没多久，家里的电话响了起来。而这个电话来自他远在莫斯科的女儿家，就更令人意外了。

四十三岁那年，他和他的妻子离婚，女儿跟了前妻。女儿责怪他对自己和母亲的冷漠，之后很少和他来往，甚至婚礼也没邀请他。他为女儿对他的仇视感到难过，好几次试图改善他们之间的关系，女儿都没有理会。

女儿是有道理的，他成天泡在实验室和工厂，也没什么资格请求她们的原谅。

直到十几年前世道乱的时候他在路上被暴徒袭击躺在医院，女儿才带着一家人来，打算看他最后一眼。那时候她已经是一个孩子的母亲了。

他的前妻在那时早已去世，女儿看在他命不久矣的份上终于与他言归于好。幸运的是他最终顽强地活下来了，虽然那之后他的右耳听不见了。出院后他搬到女儿家住了一阵子，两人冰释前嫌，他迟了几十年总算勉强履行了父亲的职责。

现在女儿一家偶尔会来看他——其实也就是一年一两次的程度，不过他已经很满足了。

他对这个电话感到费解，连忙接了起来，将听筒贴到还好用的左耳边。

“哦，万尼亚外公！早安，我没吵到你睡觉吧？”

是他的外孙女达莉娅打来的。

达莉娅还在上中学，像个男孩一样活泼好动。他们关系从不糟糕，但因为平常来往得少，也说不上感情有多好。

但他确实喜欢这个活泼可爱的女孩。也许这是一种错觉，但伊万觉得达莉娅和她母亲小时候一模一样，看着她就仿佛弥补了自己错过女儿童年的遗憾。

原本伊万还担心出了什么事，达莉娅元气十足的声音让他放下心来。他回答道：“当然没有。一大早打电话来有什么急事吗？达莎。”

“确实也算得上急事。唉我真该迟点再打给你，但我实在忍不住了——大新闻！”

伊万甚至能想象到达莉娅此时满脸兴奋的表情，微笑着说：“别介意这个，我早就起来了。到底是什么事呢？”

“我今天醒来看到我同学给我留言，让我去看一个帖子。”达莉娅停了一下，觉得伊万也许不知道什么是帖子，补充道，“就是在网络上发的消息，大家都能看到，还能留言。”

伊万笑着应了一声表示他理解了。这种东西他多少还是听说过的。

达莉娅继续说：“你一定猜不到，那帖子是和你有关的！真难以置信，我一看完就忍不住要马上打给你确认。”

“和我有关？”伊万大惑不解。他很少上网，用电脑大多是为了查资料，记事也爱用纸笔，达莉娅还就此嘲笑过说他是老古板。他实在不知道自己和论坛能扯上什么关系。

“听着，先让我问你几个问题。”达莉娅咳了几声，用一本正经的语气问道，“你是不是在1955年到1960年之间都在中国？”

伊万没想到她会问这个，呆呆点了点头。“万尼亚外公？”听到达莉娅轻喊了一声，伊万才想起来达莉娅根本看不到自己点头了，暗骂自己糊涂，连忙回答：“是的，我待过几年。”

“你曾经在一个大学的机械系工作，然后又去了造船厂。是么？”

“没错，和我劳动手册上的记录分毫不差——你从哪看来的？” 

“瞧我说什么？一定就是万尼亚外公！”达莉娅的语气因为兴奋而激动起来。从达莉娅不太清晰的声音和隐约传来的争论声来看，这句话似乎是达莉娅对在她旁边的两个弟弟说的。

达莉娅很快又回到电话上，问道，“那你是不是认识一个叫…”她尽量正确地拼读出那个读音，“…叫‘王耀’的中国人？他给你当过翻译。”

王耀？

伊万惊讶地睁大了眼，又徒劳地张了张嘴，却什么话也说不出来。

他像是被当头打了一棒，即使是当年被暴徒在头上砸的那一下也没让他这么懵。

王耀。

该死的。他认识。他当然认识。

他以为这个人他已经永远找不到了，以为这个人的名字再也不会被谁提起。

他那天真可爱的外孙女这样轻松地说出这个名字，几乎要把他再度带回五十年前的时光。

他或许该告诉达莎，她的发音语调完全不对。如果是王耀本人听到的话，一定会一本正经地指出来——“哎呀！你完全读错了。”

王耀…

【上海·1957年初】

“刘叔，我有点紧张。这恐怕不行吧？”王耀紧张地来回踱步，最后还是忍不住跑到厂领导身边念叨，“我还没毕业，又没做过口译，要是出了错可怎么办？我一个人丢脸也就算了，就怕苏联专家觉得我们怠慢了他，或者认为我们连个像样的翻译都没有，这不是给国家丢脸嘛！”

“这都什么时候了，要不是事发突然也不会把你找来呀！”刘厂长皱着眉头，“畏难畏险——王耀同志，这种作风可不应该啊。”

“我当然不是这个意思。”王耀涨红了脸，急急争辩，“不是还有扎伊采夫同志的翻译吗？请他来帮个忙不是更好。”

“这可不成，每个专家都有专属的翻译，这是规矩。”刘厂长严厉地说，“擅自把纪翻译找来，那扎伊采夫同志这段时间怎么开展工作？”

王耀丧气道：“那也总比让我这个半桶水的学生来干好吧。”

旁边的赵书记看王耀神色僵硬，拍了拍他的肩膀，以长辈的口吻教导：“小王，事急从权，也只能麻烦你了。中午布拉金斯基同志会先回住处休息一下，唐翻译下午就能到。今天早上只是走个过场，大家见面认识一下，都是一些客套话，也不涉及技术问题。你不必紧张，要真遇到你不太懂的地方就大概翻一下，反正我们配合你，横竖把这个上午对付过去。”旁边的几个厂领导也纷纷点头附和。

王耀的父亲王主任也说：“你就大胆一试！学以致用嘛。你今年暑假就毕业了，虽然还缺乏经验，但要是这点小事都做不好，这两年多岂不是白学了？”

亲命难违，王耀只好硬着头皮应道：“我知道了…”

刘厂长又用他那中气十足的声音对王耀说：“年轻人给我打起精神来！”

王耀无奈，强打精神，学着士兵的样子，喊了句：“保证完成任务！”

刘厂长满意地点点头，几个厂领导又闲谈起来。另一位邢主任说：“布拉金斯基同志比起卡普什金同志年轻不少，只是不知道技术水平如何。”

“我倒不担心这个，聘请的专家都是严格筛选的，肯定不会差。布拉金斯基同志年纪轻轻就被选派到这里，更该佩服啊。”

几位领导你一言我一语地闲聊，直到有人注意到远处驶近的汽车，才都安静下来。

车子在他们旁边停下来，车门一开，下来一位苏联人和两名警卫。

王耀看过这位苏联专家的资料。他叫伊万·布拉金斯基，今年二十五岁，两年前来到中国。他原本是在哈尔滨工业大学工作，最近因为厂里的卡普什金同志回国，才转聘到这里来，聘约五年。

布拉金斯基同志罩着一件这个季节常见的深灰色长外套、围着米色的围巾，整个人都裹在衣服里，却不让人感到他失去了生机。和厂里另一位苏联专家给人的严厉刻板的感觉不同，布拉金斯基从下车开始脸上就一直挂着温暖的笑容，配上他颇具特色的奶金色头发、少见的浅紫色眼睛，给人一种柔和又好亲近的感觉。

身后的刘厂长轻轻碰了碰王耀，王耀才意识到自己光顾着发呆了，三步并作两步走到伊万身边，对他解释道：“布拉金斯基同志，您好，我是王耀。给您配的翻译因为列车安排的调整要下午才能到，今天早上就由我担任您的临时翻译。”

高大的俄国人微笑着打量了一会儿面前这个绑着辫子的中国人，很快便伸出手与他相握：“您好，王耀同志。很高兴认识您。”

王耀听到这声音不禁一愣，连回话都有点结巴。他没想到这个人人高马大的，说起话来竟意外地轻柔，声音甚至带着孩子气的稚嫩，产生一种十分微妙的反差感。

刘厂长和别的厂领导也纷纷迎上来问好，语气之热烈，王耀相信即使语言不通也不影响对方领会到这份热情。

厂领导与伊万寒暄一会儿，就请他去参观整个工厂并简要地介绍生产状况。大概是考虑到王耀之前的抱怨，刘厂长难得地没有夸夸其谈。幸运的是伊万语速也偏慢，这让王耀松了一大口气。

参观到差不多一半的时候，刘厂长提议让伊万去和厂里的另一位苏联专家阿夫杰·扎伊采夫同志见个面。两人虽然专业不同，但是今后几年都要在一起工作，又是这里唯二的苏联人，自然应该认识一下。

他们在车间找到了扎伊采夫同志。扎伊采夫同志是个中年人，高瘦身材，面容方方正正，像所有严谨的中年人一样爱板着脸。一头褐色的短发下，浅灰色的眼睛深深凹陷下去。他去年到厂里来，同来的还有他的妻子和儿子。

阿夫杰见到伊万很高兴，两人亲切地拥抱贴脸，热切地打过招呼后，又聊起彼此的背景和情况。

王耀在旁边听，听着听着就觉得不太对劲。他发现伊万和阿夫杰交谈时，语速比刚才快了很多。尽管他费力想跟上两人的谈话，却时不时就会漏掉几句，听得磕磕绊绊。

王耀突然明白了。他不知道伊万是从哪里看出来他俄语可能不太好，但是显然伊万看出来了，还刻意放慢了语速。这让王耀觉得羞愧，同时又有种被人瞧不起的感觉。尤其是他看到扎伊采夫同志的随行翻译在一旁不时点头，便明白纪翻译完全听懂了他们的话，倒是自己在这发愣。

他全没了心思，觉得喉口堵着一口气，心里闷闷的。直到父亲拉了他一下，他才反应过来大家要走了。

父亲低声呵斥王耀：“你发什么呆？机灵点！”王耀回神，冲父亲尴尬地一笑，赶紧跟上伊万。

一开始参观，伊万就又恢复了那种刻意的慢语速。王耀不知是该感谢还是该抗议这种贴心。伊万要是一直用刚才交谈的语速说话，他大概得反应不过来，但是王耀一向好强，这样又让他觉得自己无形中被看轻了。

但不管王耀怎么想，他也控制不了伊万的语速。伊万依旧保持着那种不慌不忙的口吻，直到参观结束也没出什么岔子。

刘厂长又邀请伊万去会客厅小坐了一会儿，看着时间差不多了，就提议让布拉金斯基同志先回宾馆休息一下。王耀悬着的心总算放下来了，心里紧张厂里又热，竟在大冬天出了一身汗。

考虑到宾馆那边交涉也还需要翻译，刘厂长让王耀陪着伊万过去办好手续再回来。临走前刘厂长拍拍王耀的肩，喜形于色地和王耀咬耳朵：“你看你怕什么？这不是挺行的嘛！”王耀只好一边应着一边在心里苦笑。

伊万、王耀再加上两位警卫，四人同乘一辆车回去稍微有点挤。伊万和王耀靠着坐在后排，汽车开了一会儿，伊万突然开口：“您学俄语多久了？”

王耀一时没反应过来。直到伊万叫了声“这位同志”并且又重复了一遍问题，他才意识到伊万是在问自己。

王耀如实回答：“两年多。我还没毕业，俄文还不够好。”犹豫了一会儿，王耀还是诚恳地感谢道，“多谢您刚才的关照——您似乎特意放慢了语速。”

伊万笑了起来：“怎么会？您的俄文已经很不错了。您说您是临时来的，我又听您说话的语调不太自然，猜想也许您不常和俄国人交流，才稍微放慢了一些——但是您的俄语已经很不错了。”伊万再次强调了这一点。

“谢谢您这么说。”王耀尴尬地应着。他在听到“语调有点怪”时不禁有些脸红，接着又被赞许，一时又开心又惭愧，只希望不要被看出来。

伊万又问他：“你们要学几年？”

“我是三年学制的，今年夏天就毕业了。”王耀回答。

“这样啊。”伊万带着温和的笑意，“我想您该多练习对话，这对您会有好处。”

“谢谢您的建议。”王耀心中那点别扭已经解开，也微笑着真诚地感谢他。

友谊宾馆不远，很快就到了。那里的工作人员都很热情，办手续没遇上任何麻烦，伊万很快就提着行李进了房间，告诉王耀他可以先回去。

司机主动提出把王耀送回去，王耀想想自己确实没有方便的交通工具，也就欣然接受，蹭一回专家的好待遇。

王耀在路上想，布拉金斯基同志真是位为他人着想的好同志。他刚才竟为对方的友善而心怀不忿，真是太小心眼了。

王耀到厂里已经快中午十一点了。他先去和厂长和父亲打了声招呼——当然免不了又被夸了一番——然后就径直往职工宿舍那边走，回去帮母亲准备午饭。

【上海·1957年春节】

寒假里最重要的节事是春节，往往从过年前一个月就得开始到处张罗着。

王耀从学校回来的时候母亲已经腌下了第一批腊肉。等当季的票券下来，再加上今年攒下的一些券，换了米面和一些肉回来，准备年糕之类过年必不可少的东西。

父亲白天在厂里忙工作。王耀有时候看书，大多数时候就帮着母亲干活，打扫房子、买东西等等都能搭上手。

有时他那刚六岁的幼妹王春燕也会趴在一旁看着他们做事，眼馋了就偷吃点刚做好的糍粑。王耀看到了也就笑笑，但要是被母亲看到则免不了一顿训斥。

接近年节，厂里办了几次餐会宴请苏联专家。王耀父母都在厂里工作，他和妹妹也跟着去了一两次。王耀第一次去的时候不知道有这么多人，本还想着起码也算和布拉金斯基同志有半日的交情，不知见面是否该寒暄一下。到了酒店发现人这么多，干脆安安心心待在角落吃东西。

王耀的父母都不是上海本地人，在当地没亲人，也没法热热闹闹一大家子一起过年。母亲图个热闹，在除夕夜把隔壁的寡妇母子也请来，大家边聊边吃。

饭毕父亲去外面和人打牌，母亲和柳寡妇一边坐着闲聊一边给孩子做新衣服。柳寡妇的儿子叫任勇洙，和王春燕年纪相仿，却比春燕闹腾得多。春燕和勇洙平时就常打闹，一言不合便惹得鸡飞狗跳。女孩小时候总是比男孩个子高一些，王春燕仗着身高优势，追着任勇洙满屋子跑。王耀带着小孩子玩闹一个晚上，只觉得心累得很，想自己小时候大抵不至如此。

“最苦的还是今天当班的警卫了，过年也回不了家。”闲谈中母亲说了这一句。

伊万不过春节，但来中国几年也知道这对中国人来说是个意义非凡的节日。

他和阿夫杰商议了，让翻译去和警卫说今天晚上可以不用值班。但是所有警卫都表示就算过年安全也不能松懈，站岗是光荣的任务，他们绝不推脱。

伊万想到晚上有一次换岗，起码每个人也能回去半个晚上，也就随他们去了。

他早早准备睡了，半夜一阵吵闹的鞭炮声让他短暂地醒过来一会儿。他凭着前两年的经验，转个身子，用被子稍微捂着点耳朵，又接着睡了过去。

快到午夜的时候，零星地传来爆竹声。父亲王修平算了钱，忙忙地回来放鞭炮。

王春燕和任勇洙站在门口，鞭炮响起来的时候都开心地跳起来大叫。随着午夜十二点越来越近，整个小镇都仿佛沸腾一般，轰天的炮竹声响起来，大地酝酿起一场滚滚春雷。

过了十二点大家都有些困乏，再坐一会儿就坐不住了。柳寡妇带着几乎要睡过去的勇洙告辞，王家一家人也准备睡下。

这一夜一定睡不安稳，外面不时有炮仗声响起。刚开始一有声响，王春燕就会推醒王耀让他听鞭炮，等夜再深一点，也累得睡死过去。

不多时鸡鸣响起，一家人都起来换上新衣服。先是一家人给祖宗磕头，两个孩子又再给父母磕头，这新的一年就正式开始了。

热热闹闹的除夕过后，是更热闹的正月。一家人到处走访，同事、好友也来串门，平时显得空寂的家里难得地热闹非凡。

到了十五那天照例又是一顿大餐，因为第二天王耀就要动身回校了，还少见地有酒，饭后父亲已经有了些醉意。晚上有舞龙舞狮，王耀吃过饭就牵着春燕到城里去看。

等追着表演队走了一阵，王春燕也累了乏了，不愿意走回去，非要王耀背。王耀只好背着她，走到半路就听见春燕规律的呼吸声，竟是睡着了。

王耀正在一处高地，往西看到喧闹的人流举着烛火一路向北，像是一条流动的光河；往东隐约能看到看到造船厂员工宿舍，虽看不真切但那一片灯光蓦然令人安心。再偏头看看睡得安稳的王春燕，王耀忍不住浅笑起来。

但愿年年有今日，岁岁有今朝。春燕这傻囡囡，长大了也会是个像样的美人儿吧？

他明天也该回学校了。

【上海·1957年夏】

01

暑假的脚步越来越近，王耀和所有俄文科的应届毕业生一样，热切地期待着毕业的工作分配。

前几个月他回家的时候，父亲还和他说了会帮他去活动一下，最好就留在上海找个清闲一点的职务。

这时学校却给了他们一个大“惊喜”——他们被告知，今年开始取消三年制的俄语科，当年的毕业生都要再读一年补齐四年。

学生们炸开了锅，王耀忙忙回家和父母商量。父母在这边也早听到消息，看到他回来便是叹气。

政策如此，也只能接着再上一年。父亲打电话去和学校里的严教授联系，想让王耀暑假里去帮他做点事，薪水倒是其次，主要是为了积累点经验。

严教授在学校里算得上老资格，常年开一门文学翻译，王耀今年刚修过。严教授和王耀的父亲在工作上有过些来往，加上王耀在他的课上也颇为机灵，他倒肯栽培，当下便满口应允，说让王耀先在家里休息一周，等学校正式放了暑假直接去找他。

晚上在饭桌上，母亲开始埋怨起父亲：“修平，原本是你说的学俄语好，现在怎样？你到处都打好招呼，突然拿不到毕业证了。小耀啊，我看通知上还说了鼓励俄语学生再学门技术，要不你也响应国家号召吧？我当时就说了学工科好，学门技术现在怕什么呀！”

“行了行了，他也得是这块料啊，”父亲长叹口气，“他要能学技术，我能让他去学俄文吗？我自己就是干技术的，偏偏儿子不争气！”说到最后颇有些恨铁不成钢的意思。

王春燕看王耀被骂倒是开心，笑嘻嘻道：“哥哥被骂咯，嘻嘻，哥哥不争气！”

“再没大没小看我不收拾你！”王耀故意拧起眉头训了春燕一句，很快又笑起来，回头对着母亲吐了吐舌头：“饶了我吧，我也就适合学学外语。”

“我还听说今年都不招俄语学生了。王主任啊，”母亲打趣父亲，“我们家你官最大，你给我们分析分析，这是什么风声？”

王耀听到母亲的话心里动了念。

去年末匈牙利十月事件闹得凶的时候，有些热心政治的同学写了大字报抗议苏联的武力干涉，马上就被批评处分，有几位同学最后还公开做了检讨才算过去；这一阵，渐渐地有些入了党的同学，言语间也不时有些对苏联的批判，虽说都是私下里的谈话，也难免让人觉得风向确实有些不一样了。

母亲的话听起来是在说笑，却也不无道理。可偏偏王耀不愿意掺和政治上的那些事，平时读读书做点翻译工作就开心了。

他见过的苏联人不多，除了学校里几位外国教员，有过接触的也就是已经离开造船厂的卡普什金同志、现在还在厂里的扎伊采夫同志和布拉金斯基同志。他们出于社会主义阵营间的友谊，离开家乡到中国来帮助他们建设国家，平时也对他们十分亲切。他读过很多俄文书，感到苏联的文学深刻又充满力量，不管“风声”如何，他从没后悔学了俄文。

父亲端出一家之主的架子：“分析什么？少嚼点舌根。你看看前几年俄语学校招了多少人，人太多了自然也得缓一缓。你就是没见识，这话可别到外面去乱说。”他缓了缓语气，又柔声安慰母亲道：“你呀，别瞎愁了。厂里现下就有两位苏联专家，会有什么风声？就算有，也轮不到小耀倒霉。”

父亲对王耀说：“你过几天不是要回去帮严教授做事？”见王耀点头，又道，“严老很有声望，他肯看在我的薄面上培养你，你更要勤勉。我大小是个技术主任，分配的时候我总会帮着。”

父亲又交待了帮教授做事要注意些什么，王耀一一应下。

饭后王春燕缠着王耀要玩他的头发，过一会儿隔壁的勇洙来找她，又头也不回地跑出去了。王耀把头发重新绑好，闲来无聊想着不如去市里的图书馆借几本书俄文书来打发时间。

王耀在图书馆待了一会儿，抱着两本书出来时天已经黑了。

他慢慢往家里走，半路要拐进一个小巷子，却迎面闻到一股酒味，接着就看见两个醉汉在打架。其中一个躺在地上缩成一团，另一个又踢又打嘴里骂骂咧咧。

王耀懒得管这种闲事，正打算转身绕路回家，却听到地上那人用俄语骂了一句：“Пошёл на хуй（操你妈的），这是我的酒！”

王耀的脚步顿了一下。他想自己大概是听错了吧，赶忙回身借着月光仔细看——高大的身材，奶金色的发色，可不就是厂里的苏联专家嘛！

看着地上蜷成一团、死死抱着酒瓶的人影，王耀心目中苏联专家的高大形象受到了严重的挑战。不过来不及震惊，他立刻想到了另一个更严重的问题——布拉金斯基同志这是遇上流氓来抢酒了？那他可不能不管！

王耀心里一阵义愤，顾不上多想，把书往旁边一扔就冲上去将打人的醉汉推开，义正言辞地说：“这位同志你住手！你知道你行为的性质有多严重吗？”

醉汉一下子摔在地上，疼得龇牙咧嘴。他嘴里骂着各种脏话，跳起来就要揍王耀。虽然王耀没怎么打过架，但自觉对付个醉汉还是不成问题。他撤步闪身，没想到脚下被地砖缝给绊倒，一下摔个四脚朝天。

醉汉骑上来压着王耀，拳头直往他脸上招呼，完全没注意到后面有一个摇摇晃晃的人影正在靠近。王耀眼看着那个黑色的人影抬手举起半满的酒瓶，一下朝小混混的头上砸过去。

混混的手停在半空，摇晃两下便倒下，正压在王耀身上。

王耀伸手挡住了飞溅过来的玻璃渣，但还是被洒出来的酒浇了满身。他闻到一股淡淡的血腥味，这醉汉大概是被砸破了脑袋。

酒和血的味道混在一起，场面可真是混乱至极。伊万看着眼前倒在地上的两个人，又看看手里的碎瓶子，混沌的脑袋感到困惑。他嘟哝了一句“酒怎么没了”，摇摇晃晃地走了两步也倒下来——又正压在两个人身上。

王耀挣扎着想从两个人的身下钻出来，努力一番也没能脱身。「苏联专家怎么能是这样的呢？！」他看着身上两个同样死醉的人，无比崩溃地想。

02

第二天这件事就成了厂里轰动的大新闻，王耀也成了见义勇为的英雄。母亲一面给他挂彩的脸上药，一面数落他怎么能被醉汉打成这样，但最后还是忍不住喜上眉梢，说王耀给家里长脸了，邻居都夸他呢！

事情很快调查清楚了，警卫擅离职守导致专家受伤被严厉处分。王耀看了那份公示出来的调查结果，忍不住撇撇嘴——这里面倒是把布拉金斯基同志摘得干干净净。

根据父亲的内部消息，实际情况是布拉金斯基同志在宾馆把带来的酒喝光了，没酒了又想喝，就趁着酒劲偷偷翻墙出去买酒。半路上刚好碰到一个拿着酒的醉汉，上去抢了他的酒才出现王耀看到的那一幕。

为尊者讳的道理王耀也知道，何况他听说苏联对专家们的纪律要求很严格，如果按实情报上去很可能布拉金斯基同志会被召回苏联。只是可怜几个小警卫，白白担了罪，所幸王耀和布拉金斯基同志都是些皮外伤，知道内情的人也就尽量从轻处理。

其实那个醉汉也是冤枉，平白被人抢了酒、被砸破头，最后责任还全归在他头上，现在正在警察局被严肃处理——袭击苏联专家，罪过可不小。

伊万昨天扭伤了脚，因为这个意外厂里给伊万放了假。酒醒了之后伊万自然是懊悔不已、连连道歉，强烈要求见一见救了他的那位小英雄。王耀听说伊万点名要见他，也不劳专家大驾，当天下午就登门拜访。

去的时候唐翻译也在，伊万因为扭了脚正坐在床上。

唐翻译刚三十出头，瘦瘦高高是个大烟枪。他个性活泼，加上和王家住得近，素日关系不错，王耀在家的时候有不懂的俄语问题也会去请教他。

看到王耀来了，唐翻译笑眯眯地向伊万介绍了王耀，说王耀会俄语让他们慢慢聊，他请求先离开一下。出门前路过王耀身边，还拍拍他的肩，挤眉弄眼地对他说：“今天给你找个机会练习练习。”

王耀翻了个白眼——别以为我看不出来你是烟瘾犯了。

这次见面拯救了苏联专家在王耀心目中摇摇欲坠的形象。布拉金斯基同志现在就是一个谦和有礼的工程师，和昨天看到的那个满身戾气的彪形大汉搭不上边。他礼貌地表示了感谢和歉意，又忧心忡忡地问王耀伤得怎样，确认没什么事后脸上的表情才轻松了一些。

王耀有些哭笑不得，布拉金斯基同志醉了的样子和现在真是判若两人，这样才像是从苏联来的专家嘛！他几乎想开口请布拉金斯基同志以后少喝酒，但又觉得太冒犯了忍着没说。

“我听说昨天我洒的酒毁了您从图书馆借的书。”伊万有点尴尬，“真对不起，这样的损失理应由我来赔偿。”

王耀连忙摆手：“不用不用，厂里已经替我赔给图书馆了。没多少钱，就两本俄文书。”

“您平时看俄文书？”伊万有点惊讶，问他，“您是学俄语的吗？您俄语说得很好。”

伊万似乎不记得他了，也是理所当然的事。王耀犹豫了一下，有点不好意思地说：“是的，我在大学读俄文科。您可能不记得了，年初您刚来的时候，我给您当过半天的翻译。”

对面的东欧人露出困惑的表情，过了一会儿才恍然大悟地说：“噢，原来是您！您瞧，我竟然没想起来，我又得对您说一次抱歉了——王耀同志，我这次一定会记住的。”

王耀一叠声地说“这没什么”，有点后悔自己专门提起这件事。苏联专家可是大忙人，厂里最受敬佩的权威，怎么可能记得这种小事？

“那您毕业了吗，在哪里工作？”伊万又问他，“我记得您当时告诉我，您今年夏天毕业。”

王耀惊讶地张着嘴，问他：“您还记得？”

“我当然记得您。”伊万微笑着说。

王耀心里有种说不出来的高兴。他一直觉得苏联专家都是很值得敬佩的人，对方在半年之后仍然记得他，这就像是在课上被教授专门表扬了一样。

他挠挠头，不好意思地说：“我还在念书。学制被延长了一年，得明年才能毕业。”

伊万点了点头，说：“既然您是学俄文的，要是您不介意的话，我想送您本书来向您道歉。您觉得好吗？”

王耀连忙摆手：“不不不，我不能要您的东西，这是违反纪律的。”

伊万笑了。他觉得王耀的话很有趣，因此咧开嘴角，眼睛也微微弯了起来。“一本书有什么违反纪律的？”他问。

王耀一时间看呆了。他说不出这个笑容和刚才究竟有何不同，但这一定不是布拉金斯基同志时时都挂着的那种礼节性微笑——他看起来真的在笑，这让他的表情显得生动而可爱。他浅金色的头发在阳光中微微发亮，整个人都因这一点笑意而显得明亮而柔和。

王耀在心里冒昧而大胆地承认，他从没见过这么好看的人。他因此而紧张万分，磕磕巴巴地说：“一本书我也…那我也得…得请示组织…”他觉得自己在说些很蠢的话。

伊万笑得更开心了，他觉得这个学生认真执拗得有趣，说：“那算是我借您的，您看完再还我。这样就不用请示了吧？”

王耀心想这大概不算拿了专家的东西，而且厂里也鼓励大家和专家友好相处，这也算是和专家发展友谊，总算是同意了。

伊万说自己不方便走动，让他自己去书桌那边选。王耀走过去一看就懵了，书桌旁的书架上有许多书，但打眼全是诸如“船舶”“动力”“轮机”之类的专业书籍——他可不想看这种书啊。

再仔细一看，才看到其中确实有一排闲书。王耀看着，突然注意到书桌上放着一本普希金的诗集。昨天他也借了一本，今天又在这里看到，忍不住伸手拿了起来。

看到王耀拿起这本书，伊万突然语气严厉地说，“王耀同志，这本书对我意义重大，您最好不要选这本书。”

王耀感觉自己做了很大的错事，连忙把书放下，紧张地说：“对不起，我只是随便看看。”

伊万立刻发现自己的语气太凶，似乎吓到了这位小同志。他放轻了语气，问他：“您读过《静静的顿河》吗？”

王耀心想怎么会这么巧。昨天他借的两本书，一本是《普希金诗歌全集》，另一本就是《静静的顿河》。他一下又感到与专家同志很亲近，笑了笑说：“没看过，但我一直想看。”

“那就这本怎么样？”伊万从床头柜上拿起一本书向王耀扬了扬，“我前几天刚读完，写得很好，您如果有兴趣可以看看。”

在家的时候春燕太闹腾，王耀没什么时间读书，回学校后就把这本书也带去了。在那个暑假，他把这本书看了又看，细细地读了三四遍。

【上海·1958年中】

01

“这是什么书，怎么满篇的数学公式？”室友曲保国进门看见王耀在桌子前认真看书，凑近一看竟是俄文教材，里面还有许多难懂的公式。

“船舶学的基础教材，”王耀把书翻到封面，说，“我爹是做这个的，让我有空也看看。”

“要不说你们城里人有见识呢，”曲保国笑着说，“我就没心思去研究这些，只知道把本专业学好。”

王耀没接话。这书是父亲让他看的不假，真正的理由是父亲已经帮他确定了毕业分配的去向，让他提前准备。唐翻译今年六月被调去书局编书，刚好他今年毕业，父亲就替他谋了这个缺。

专家的翻译工作性质略为特殊，因为涉及的翻译场景一般与专业相关，光会俄文不行，起码得有相关学科基础知识才能胜任。本来王耀是不适合的，但父亲费心走动，刘厂长也特别考虑到去年王耀还救了布拉金斯基同志立过功，替他向市里的外国专家局说话，最终谋到这个职位。

上周末王耀回家的时候，父亲就特别叮嘱他平日多学习相关方面的知识，平时也跟着唐翻译多请教。

曲保国平时刻苦、成绩也好，但他是外地来的，父母都是农民，毕业分配的时候大概没什么好去处。王耀怕他听了心里不舒服，也就点到为止不提分配的事。

五月份王耀没课的时候就回厂里待着，跟着唐翻译实习。布拉金斯基同志一看到他就笑着说，这是王耀第二次给他当翻译了。

六月中旬王耀毕业，过几天唐翻译离职，他就接手了布拉金斯基同志的随行翻译工作。他能回厂里工作最开心的莫过于母亲杨怀琴，在他正式上班的第一天难得地做了一大桌菜来庆祝。

厂里的两位苏联专家各有专长，扎伊采夫同志主要负责船体结构设计的指导工作，布拉金斯基同志则主要负责机械动力部分。王耀的工作就是陪着伊万去视察工作情况、开技术会议，协助制定生产计划、提出各项建议等。

由于之前的几次交集，王耀本就对伊万印象很好，工作中又对他更为敬佩。伊万在专业方面十分精通，遇到有技术员来请教技术难题，从来没有答不上来的；王耀的理科基础比较差，有时听不明白他的意思，伊万也总会耐心地再解释一遍，有空的时候再专门给王耀讲一遍相关的知识，久而久之王耀对船舶动力学也越来越懂。王耀觉得伊万这个人工作认真又有耐心，实在挑不出一点毛病来。

父亲王修平是技术主任，经常需要和两位专家交流，逐渐王耀一家和伊万也熟悉起来。伊万和扎伊采夫同志不同，他一个人来中国没有家人照顾，因此家里每每做了好吃的，母亲也会让王耀带些给伊万。

1958年是令人难忘的一年，从下半年开始，大跃进的浪潮便席卷了全国。从炼钢业开始，各个产业的从业者都怀着高昂的生产热情，希望让中国跑步进入共产主义。

王耀第一次深切地感受到氛围的改变，是在九月末的生产工作会议上。会议在研究制定第四季度的生产计划，大部分领导的意见是厂里也应该紧跟时代的浪潮，利用钢产量大幅上升的有利条件，提高总下水量。

两位苏联专家都委婉地表达了反对的态度，认为盲目提高生产目标很可能会造成生产不达标等众多问题，技术上也存在困难。

两边的意见相持不下，渐渐声音都高了起来。王耀虽然不太懂技术，但就从会上听到的说法来看，两位专家都很实在地从技术生产角度去分析，而厂领导总是在谈国家的号召、群众的生产积极性，让他觉得不靠谱。

他看了父亲一眼。父亲作为技术主任，对生产相关的事项最有发言权，但今天却不怎么说话，只是偶尔附和几句。他隐约觉得一向谨慎的父亲其实是不赞成厂里的意见，只是不好说出来。

伊万建议提高生产能力要一步步慢慢来，首先要扩建船坞等基础设施，可以先将这些扩建计划提上日程，等明年再实验性地扩大生产。

与会的生产负责人邢主任强烈主张扩大生产，对专家的说法感到不满，一拍桌子站起来：“两位专家，你们分析了这么多，无非是说我们做不成呗！可能我说话有些直白，希望你们可以理解。如今全国上下劳动人民的积极性都被调动起来了，我们厂也不能落后，全厂的员工都希望能撸起袖子大干一场！我们请你们来是帮助我们生产的，不是请你们来拖后腿的。船坞要造，船也要建，两件事互不妨碍嘛。只考虑客观条件而忽视了主观积极性，这是过分保守的右倾思想！”

这话说得太重了，会场一下安静下来。王耀和扎伊采夫同志的纪翻译对视一眼，两人都没出声。伊万转头问王耀：“他刚才说了什么？”

王耀尴尬地涨红了脸，不知道该怎么回答。邢主任却不依不饶：“小王你告诉他！”

其实整个会场就数王耀职务最低，资历也浅，再怎样也轮不到他说话，但当下王耀突然觉得心中有口闷气。

他或许是会场中对苏联最有好感的人。年纪大一些的人还记得以前苏联乃至沙俄是怎么对待中国的，表面上说苏联好心里多少有点芥蒂。但王耀不一样。中苏关系最好的那几年，正是他最热心政治的学生时代，到处看到的都是中苏友谊万古长青的口号。在他的心目中中苏之间是牢不可破的革命友谊，是最崇高的情谊。

他想着两位专家都为了中国的社会主义建设事业不远万里来到中国，平时工作勤恳踏实，尤其是伊万，二十三岁时便独身一人来到中国，将他最美好的青春年华都奉献给了中国。大家意见上有分歧可以探讨，两位专家到现在一直都摆事实讲道理，倒是邢叔上纲上线，委屈了两位专家。

王耀念及此处，也站了起来，说：“邢主任，这话可不能乱说。毛主席也说过，要注意团结那些和自己意见不同的同志一道工作。苏联专家们和我们背景不同，有不同意见也是正常的，大家好好讨论何必戴帽子？你这话往重里说，算得上是破坏中苏友谊。”

“诶诶诶，小王同志，你怎么说话呢？”邢主任听到这话更是气恼，指着王耀道，“我们现在是以苏为鉴，对来自苏联的经验也要辩证地看待。我没有好好讨论吗？各抒己见怎么就破坏中苏友谊了？”

王耀还欲再开口，那边纪翻译咳嗽两声一直朝王耀递眼色，父亲也出言喝止：“王耀你坐下！邢叔说你两句怎么了，年轻人冒冒失失的，这里该你说话吗？”转头又对邢主任说，“老邢啊你别介意，王耀年纪小不懂事，我回去教训他。你也是看着他长大的了，别和他计较。”

邢主任重重哼一声，用不大不小刚好能让在场的人都听到的声音骂道：“个小赤佬也顶撞大人！”

王耀听他拿“大人”的身份来压自己，气不打一处来，但碍于父亲的话只能闷闷地坐下。厂里的赵书记敲敲桌子出来定调：“老邢啊，小王说的不是没道理。不管是以苏为师还是以苏为鉴，苏联专家都是来帮助我们的，我们一定要感谢他们。你关于生产的意见很好，但是不能上火。苏联专家不理解，也要好好解释去说服人家，要团结一切可以团结的力量嘛。不能怕批评，就是我做错什么了也该批评！小王你也是，你就不是在戴帽子了？一两句话怎么就成破坏中苏友谊了，我们也是在讨论嘛！生产这种重大事项，高声两句也是正常的。”话里还是赵书记一贯的和稀泥，但是偏向性却很明显。他接着说，“我们讨论的也很充分了，现在大家来对下个季度的生产计划投票表决吧。”

到场的两位苏联专家弃权，其他所有人都同意邢主任的方案。散场的时候伊万和阿夫杰对了个眼神，无奈地笑了笑。等四下无人了，伊万对他说：“虽然我不太明白发生了什么，但我很感谢你刚才替我们说话。”王耀听了脸上却火辣辣地烧起来，好像伊万不是在道谢，而是在责怪他为什么没有坚持到最后。

下午王耀在茶水间又碰到纪翻译，纪翻译笑笑对他说：“你这孩子真是死心眼，布拉金斯基同志问你的时候你就把老邢的话委婉点翻过去不就得了？我们就是翻译，干好本职工作就行了。”这话也让他感到怅然和困惑。

傍晚时王耀跟着伊万去看生产进度，下班迟了点。一进家门，原本在厨房忙碌的母亲就转过来对他比了个噤声的手势，边走过来边在围裙上擦了擦手，小声地对他说：“我听你爹说了你上午干的好事了。”母亲作出有些生气的样子，说完又忍不住笑着拧了一下王耀的鼻子，“你爹在书房，正气着呢。你去好好说话，让他骂两句，嗯？”王耀点了头，母亲又说，“一会儿你再去把春燕找回来，该吃饭了也不知道回家。”说着摇了摇头，边往厨房走边说，“我锅里还烧着东西呢，你快去。”

王耀敲了敲门走进书房。父亲正在看报，看到他进来重重哼了一声，放下报纸：“今天风头可出够了？”

王耀辩白道：“爹，你没听邢叔的话吗？我听了可忍不了！”

“不该你说话的时候你就别说，你就是个翻译，不要去掺和这些事！”王修平斥责他，“你是初生牛犊不怕虎，得罪了人不还得我替你擦屁股？现在政治运动又多，你怎么就学不会谨言慎行！”

王耀听了感到苦闷，说：“我觉得我的做法没什么不对，向专家学习、和他们搞好关系也是中央文件上说过的。就算不说这个，难道您真的赞成邢叔的方案吗？今天开会您一直不说话，您也不同意吧？”

王修平皱着眉头：“这不是对不对的问题。他错了自然有人会反对，但不该是你。”

“我要说还不是因为你们都站在邢叔那边！”王耀激动地说。

“那他就是对的！”王修平拍着桌子说，“一腔热血，你懂什么？现下时局变来变去的，最没用的就是书生的一腔热血。”

王耀不满这过于世故的论调，撇撇嘴说：“今天的场合我是不该说话，但我说的话是没有错的。话是我说的，就是真犯了错误也是我自己的问题。”

“你不拿我当爹，别人也得把你当我儿子。”父亲又哼一声，摆摆手说，“罢了罢了。你娘怀着你的时候就开始打仗了，你小时候也没过几天好日子。现在太平了，我和你娘就希望你能好好过，能替你操心的就替你操心了。但你也该懂事，以后不要再这么鲁莽。”

王耀不愿继续这样无益的争执，只是点了点头，父亲便让他出去了。

02

明天周六，也正是中秋节。家里提前做好月饼，母亲让王耀拿两块送去给伊万尝尝。

王耀饭后就当消食，提着月饼慢悠悠地往宾馆那边走。友谊宾馆在偏西方向，离职工宿舍大概有一二十分钟的步程。说是宾馆其实是别墅，一堵墙围起两幢独栋小楼，两位专家一人住一栋。门边一间小屋子是工作人员白天办事的地方，大门外有警卫轮班值守。

王耀和几个警卫都很熟，打个招呼说了事由就进去了。

伊万家里灯都开着，他在门口敲了半天门却没人应。王耀来回踱了几步，又敲了敲门，想着要不然给执勤的警卫让他们明天代为转交。

门后突然传来有些杂乱的脚步声，然后门被打开了。伊万乱糟糟地穿着一件衬衣，手上拎着一个瓶子，满身酒气，皱着眉头语气不善地问：“什么事？”

王耀一下回忆起去年遇见伊万醉酒打架的事情，心里暗叫不妙。他僵在门口不知道该怎么办，担心伊万会不会也拿酒瓶冲自己脑袋上来一下。

所幸这次伊万似乎醉得没那么严重，看清是王耀之后便让他先进来。

王耀还是第一次看到伊万这么灌酒。苏联对专家饮酒有纪律，严禁酗酒也禁饮烈酒。中国这边略为变通，但也只是在餐会上适量供应，印象中伊万倒是很有节制，一向不多喝。

但现在伊万正大喇喇地坐在客厅的长沙发上，直接对着瓶嘴灌酒。王耀坐在一旁的沙发上发呆，伊万在他心目中的光辉形象再次岌岌可危。他认出伊万手里的是一瓶伏特加，心里想着就算冒犯，他还是得找机会在伊万清醒的时候提醒他，让他以后少喝酒。这幅酒鬼样可不是苏联专家该有的样子。

伊万打了个酒嗝，问他：“你来有什么事？”

王耀有些尴尬但还是故作轻松：“明天是中秋，是中国这边的节日。”他扬了扬手里的纸袋，“我们一般都吃月饼。我来给你送点，你也尝尝。”

“嗯…”伊万若有所思地点点头，不过眼睛根本没在看王耀。

王耀叹了口气。伊万的薪水比王修平还高，又是一个人生活，经济上相当富裕。他订了一些俄国的报纸杂志，也陆续买了很多俄文原版书。在读书上王耀与他投契，经常借他的书看，因此每次来找伊万都会多待一会儿。他们平时聊起天来总是很开心，但今天显然不是正常状况。

王耀觉得自己不宜久留，把袋子放在茶几上，说：“月饼放这里，你有空尝尝。我还有点事先走了。”

没想到刚迈开步子要走，伊万就叫住他，说：“你等等…王，你家有酒吗？”

“啊？”王耀的惊讶主要是因为伊万的称呼。之前伊万一直称他为“王耀同志”，他更确定伊万确实神志不清。

“最后一瓶了。”伊万摇了摇见底了的酒瓶，口齿不清地说，“给我点酒，什么酒都行。”

王耀想起去年伊万由于没酒而翻墙出去的事情，忍不住又叹口气。他要是就这么把伊万扔在这里，也不知道伊万会做出什么事来。

他想了想，家里确实有几瓶洋酒。父亲不嗜酒，也不舍得喝那些好酒，偶尔得的都在家里放着。事已至此绝不能坐视不管，他无奈地盯着伊万看了一会儿，一番斗争终于下定决心，说：“我可以给你拿酒，但我不能白给你。”

伊万歪头看着他，说：“我可以给你钱。”

王耀好笑地摆了摆手，说：“用不着。你要是肯告诉我你今天为什么要喝这么多酒，我就去给你拿。”

等王耀回家拿了两瓶酒回来，休息了一会儿伊万已经清醒多了，他有点后悔答应王耀。

但他心中突然涌出倾述的欲望。这些陈年旧事在他心里发酵，让他备受折磨。他何尝不想找个人说说自己多年来的心事呢？一个异国他乡的人、一个和他的过去没有关系的人，不正是一个绝佳的倾听者吗？

他去厨房拿了两个杯子，给自己和王耀各倒了一杯酒，然后拿出一张照片摆在王耀面前：“我今天收到的。”

王耀凑过去。那是一张婚纱照，一位身材丰满、留着短发的女子挽着一个壮实的男人，露出幸福的笑容。王耀犹豫着问伊万：“这是你的…女朋友吗？或者前女友。”他设想出了一个曲折的故事，一个因为伊万常年待在中国而抛弃他的女友。

伊万呆呆地看着照片，吞了一大口酒。

“不，她是我姐姐，”他伸出手指摩挲着照片上的倩影，给出了一个在王耀意料之外的说法，“但是我爱她。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

【乌克兰·尼古拉耶夫市】

1939年秋，七岁的伊万跟着爸爸下了火车，踏上这座陌生的城市。爸爸一手牵着他一手提着行李，带着他坐上公交，转了几圈终于到了新的单位。他的爸爸是船舶工程师，今年刚调来尼古拉耶夫造船厂。

爸爸是一个老实的中年男人，工作上不算突出也不会落后。他略微有些发福，平时爱喝点酒，但就算醉了也只是坐着发呆。虽然有着男人贯有的粗线条，但总的来说算是个合格的父亲。

他的外貌比起伊万普通得多，浅灰色的眼睛和深褐色的头发，标准的东斯拉夫人长相。有时候醉了他会盯着伊万看，看着看着就哭起来，说他的眼睛发色都和他妈妈一模一样，只可惜母亲在生他的时候就过世了。

伊万有时候看着镜子想，和自己长得很像的妈妈是怎么样的？因为妈妈是难产死的，他对“母亲”这个词没有任何概念。但他真的特别希望有个妈妈，这样就不会被别的小孩笑了。

两人先去造船厂的人事处报到，人事处给他们分配了宿舍，并讲好明天开始上班。两个人找到宿舍，走到对应的楼层，刚踏上台阶就看到一个短头发的小脑袋探出头来看了一眼，然后又有些失望地缩回去。两人皆是一愣，这才发现有个女孩坐在对侧向上的楼梯上。

爸爸开了门让伊万先进去，走过去问那个女孩怎么回事。原来她忘了带钥匙，放学了进不了家门只能在外面等妈妈下班。

她说离妈妈下班还有一两个小时，父亲就请她来家里坐一坐，介绍她和伊万认识，又从行李箱里拿出糖请她吃。

女孩非常开朗，听了爸爸的介绍，一边往嘴里塞糖一边说：“很高兴认识你！我叫安东尼娜，你叫我冬妮娅就好了。”

“我…我叫伊万。”伊万很紧张，忘了刚才爸爸已经向对方介绍过自己一遍了，条件反射地又报了一遍名字。家里一向没有女性，伊万没什么和女生打交道的经验，说话怯生生的。

冬妮娅看着他一副手足无措的样子，笑得眼睛都眯起来。她拉着伊万的手，眼睛亮晶晶地说：“那我可以叫你万尼亚吗？”

“…当…当…当然…”突然被这么亲昵地拉着手，又被这样亲密地称呼，伊万看着对方圆圆的蓝灰色眼睛，涨红了脸不知所措，一闭眼大声吼道：“…当然可以！”

爸爸在旁边一巴掌拍上来：“你吼什么？”爸爸手下没轻重，伊万痛得眼泪在眼眶里打转，委屈地抱着脑袋回头看着父亲。冬妮娅刚被伊万的声音吓到了，看到这父子俩的互动又笑得合不拢嘴。

爸爸看了看时间，拿出一个棋盘游戏，让两人待在家里玩，自己先出去转党员关系。等他回来了两个人还在玩棋，他就去整理行李。到了差不多下班的时间，冬妮娅听到对面开门的声音跑出去，父亲跟着出去一看，没想到是个认识的人，正是刚才给他转党员关系的办事员。

那人盘着一头金发，穿一件连体衬裙。她抱着冬妮娅，严肃的面庞上如冰雪消融般绽开一个温暖的笑容，再三感谢爸爸替她照看冬妮娅。

那个女人早年丧夫，一人把女儿带大。两家相似的处境让他们越走越近，从一开始偶尔互相帮忙照顾孩子，后来渐渐到了在一张桌子上吃饭的地步。不到一年两人就重新组建了家庭，冬妮娅成了伊万的姐姐，正式成了一家人。

其实在他们成为姐弟之前，冬妮娅和伊万就关系很好。

因为十几年前中央对乌克兰的强制征粮，许多乌克兰人对俄罗斯人观感并不好，学校里有的男生见了伊万就叫他“俄国佬”。伊万气不过便要和他们打架，可身形瘦小多半是打不过。

冬妮娅和伊万在同一所小学，比他高两级。有次看到他脸上青了一块，才知道他在学校经常被欺负，说以后放学要和他一起回家。和伊万同级的男生远不如冬妮娅高，也觉得男子汉不能真对女生动手，几次都被骂回去，也就不再来寻事。

等他们成了姐弟，自然是每天一起上下学。伊万很开心，现在他有妈妈、又有姐姐了，不久妈妈怀孕，他很可能还会有一个妹妹。

但是好景不长，1941年6月纳粹德国打响了侵略苏联的第一枪，不出两个月他们所在的尼古拉耶夫市就成了战区，父亲在撤离的时候中流弹身亡。

妈妈那时候已经怀孕八九个月，受到惊吓早产，生下了一个女儿，取名叫娜塔莉娅。在艰难的战争岁月中他们姐弟两个带着妹妹，和妈妈一起到处逃命，直到几年后伟大的卫国战争胜利，他们才回到家乡。

妈妈那时候的身体已经很坏，家里很多事都落在冬妮娅的肩上。

冬妮娅读完中学去了职业技术学校，毕业之后在造船厂当上了技师，工作非常辛苦。伊万很是心疼，但他还小，没能力为她分担，只能力所能及地揽下照顾妹妹娜塔莎的职责。娜塔莎因为早产经常生病，照顾她也是个苦差事。

有时候伊万会苦中作乐地想，如果自己和冬妮娅是一对夫妻，那么娜塔莎就是他们的孩子。他想，等他再长大一点，他就能承担起家庭的责任，冬妮娅再也不用这么辛苦。

但是冬妮娅有自己的生活，她在工作中认识了叶甫根尼。叶甫根尼也是技师，不过在厂里已经干了几年当上了组长，冬妮娅刚进厂的时候就在他手下工作。叶甫根尼对冬妮娅多有照顾，两个人的关系很快亲密起来，常常互相拜访，也会出去约会。

伊万心里嫉妒，每次叶甫根尼来家里他就故意捣乱。端上滚烫的茶或是把整个房间弄得满是油烟，背地里向冬妮娅说他的坏话。

冬妮娅一定会明白的，他不欢迎叶甫根尼。冬妮娅不需要别的男人，只要再等几年就好了，他会爱她、会照顾她。但每次他幼稚的举动都换来冬妮娅对叶甫根尼的维护和对自己的责备。

又过两年，伊万考上大学。他子承父业，去列宁格勒的涅维尔斯基国立海事大学的机械动力学专业。走的那天冬妮娅和娜塔莎都来火车站送他，让伊万极为不满的是冬妮娅把叶甫根尼也叫来了。

冬妮娅挽着叶甫根尼对他挥手，让他好好照顾自己。反倒是娜塔莎一直抱着伊万哭个不停，说不想让他走。伊万有种不好的预感，仿佛冬妮娅从此就要彻底离开他的生活。

临上火车，他忍不住回头叫了一声“冬妮娅”。冬妮娅正在和叶甫根尼说话，有点呆地转过头问他有什么事。他又依恋又难过，在心里忍了又忍，最后只说了一句“照顾好娜塔莎”。

在大学的第三年，伊万远在莫斯科的祖母去世，他继承了莫斯科的房产；第四年他久病的继母也去世了，而他刚好有到莫斯科的实验室工作的机会。

他写信给冬妮娅，说她在厂里的工作不仅辛苦工资也不高，希望她和妹妹来莫斯科与他同住。冬妮娅回信说她不打算去，一来担心不习惯莫斯科的生活，二来因为她和叶甫根尼很可能最近就会订婚。倒是刚上中学的娜塔莎非常积极，很想搬去和他住。

伊万大受打击、异常消沉，回信推说娜塔莎的事还是等她上完中学再说。刚好这时候实验室收到要派遣工程专家到中国援助的通知，伊万即刻主动报名，隔年就踏上了去中国的火车。

【上海·1958年中秋】

王耀觉得他知道得太多了。这些事情过于私密，不是他该知道的。但伊万只是一直不停地述说着，不给王耀打断他的机会。

伊万边说边喝酒，刚开始还是用杯子倒着喝，后面看王耀不喝，就直接对着瓶子猛灌。

王耀酒量一般，一开始就没打算喝酒。只是听着伊万那些絮絮叨叨喋喋不休的话，王耀感到心里闷得慌，也一口一口慢慢把自己的那杯酒喝完了。

王耀觉得伊万只是想说出来，并不需要自己的评价或者安慰。所以他只是默默地听着，偶尔“嗯”几声表示自己还在听。

伊万一直在说话，开始还算是有逻辑有条理，后来就渐渐开始东一句西一句地抱怨：“叶甫根尼他…他有什么好？一个技师，哈哈…穷鬼，小气又刻薄，连党员都不是。冬妮娅爱他？怎么可能！冬妮娅喜欢万尼亚…她喜欢我，是吧？”

王耀知道伊万喝醉了，顺着他的话说：“她当然喜欢你。”

伊万不说话了，把最后的一点酒喝完，然后低头看着已经空了的瓶子，半晌，竟带着哭腔问：“我不好吗？”

王耀有点慌，不知道该说什么。只好像哄王春燕一样，走过去拍拍他的头，说：“怎么会呢？你哪里都很好。”

伊万一把抱住王耀，口齿不清地说了什么王耀没听清，只是隐约夹杂着几声“冬妮娅”，说着说着又哭起来，一把鼻涕一把泪都抹在王耀那身新洗的中山装上。王耀推了推没推开，无奈地任他把自己当毛巾使，在心里连连叹气，觉得自己真是多管闲事。伊万直到哭累了才松手，滑在沙发上睡着了。

王耀心里叫苦，伊万平时那么正经一个人，他怎么老能碰上他喝醉了的意外状况。他试着拍了拍伊万的脸，对方毫无反应。王耀看了看挂钟，都快十点了，他早该回去了。

王耀想把伊万背到楼上的卧室去，但伊万比他沉，他试了试估计就算费尽力气也挪不动几步。好在这沙发也算宽敞，王耀拿来伊万挂在门边的外套给他盖上，只好委屈他在沙发上对付一个晚上了。

王耀把酒瓶和杯子收好，回来神色复杂地盯着伊万看了一会，最终给伊万留了张纸条。他在纸条里说他会替伊万保密，让他明天起来自己吃点东西垫一垫，提醒他月饼放在厨房让他别忘了。

回去的路上，王耀觉得心里有一股无名火在烧。他对伊万极为失望，既为伊万今天的行为，也为他告诉自己的事情。他觉得自己很难再像从前一样面对伊万——去他娘的阶级友谊，原来伊万只是因为失恋了才来中国的。

到家门口了王耀心里的火还是没散，坐在外面不想进去。一会儿坐不住了就起来走走，走累了又坐下。

不知道待了多久，母亲杨怀琴披着衣服走出来了。王耀这才意识到自己在外面待太久了，迎上去问：“娘，你怎么出来了？”

“还不是因为你不进去。都几点了？”杨怀琴责怪地看他一眼，“你爹早看到你在外面了，让我出来看看怎么回事。”

王耀连声叹气，他已经说了要替伊万保密，只好敷衍地说：“没什么，就是天气太闷了，想在外面透透风。我们回家吧。”

王耀要往家走，却被杨怀琴拉住了，说：“不急着进去。我问你，你偷偷拿你爹两瓶酒去做什么了？”

王耀原本以为没人发现，突然被问还来不及编瞎话，结结巴巴地不知道怎么回。

母亲笑着拉王耀一起坐下，说：“怎么回事，自己一个人跑去喝闷酒？有什么心事你就和娘说，娘都替你保密。你爹也不告诉，你妹也不告诉。”

王耀辩解道：“酒不是我喝的，那是…唉！”这可让他怎么说？

见王耀半天不说话，母亲说：“有什么事你都告诉我。你要是不信我会替你保密，我们就拉钩。”说着伸出了小指头。

王耀不禁笑了起来：“我怎么会不相信娘？”

“那是怎么了？”母亲问他。

王耀为难地又是叹气，伊万的事情让他如此苦恼，他想说又不能说。犹豫再三，他终于忍不住问：“娘，你说苏联专家为什么要来中国？”

母亲轻皱着眉头想了想，一会儿笑起来，说：“这得去问你爹。你娘觉悟低，都没入党，这种问题可答不来。”

王耀又低着头不说话了。母亲只好反问他：“那你告诉娘是为什么？”

王耀闷闷地说：“他们是为了无产阶级的革命友谊、为了我们也能过上像苏联一样的好生活，才来帮助我们。”

母亲点点头：“这话不错，但又怎么了呢？”

王耀先解释了酒的去向：“酒我都给伊万了，我只陪他喝了一点。他在家喝闷酒正好被我碰见，问我要酒，我就给他拿了两瓶。”母亲有些意外，但还是点点头示意他接着说下去。他继续说，“他喝酒的时候和我说了一些话，一些他自己的事情。我这才知道，他来根本不是想要帮助我们，他是因为他自己…他在苏联遇到一些事情，不想在苏联待着才来中国。我听了心里很不舒服。”

母亲抿嘴看着他，问他：“就为这个？”

王耀很认真地点头，强调说：“这可是大事。”

“你这傻孩子…”母亲笑着揉了揉他的头发，说，“大道理我不懂，我就说说我自己的想法。”

王耀点了点头。母亲便说：“我问你，伊万他平时工作不尽心了吗？”

王耀想了想：“这倒没有。他对工作很认真，技术也在行，厂里的人都尊敬他。”

“那不就是了。”母亲笑着说，“小耀啊，你还记得上海快解放时候的事情吗？”

王耀点头，不知道母亲为什么提这个。

“你说当时为什么那么多学生、百姓都偏向共产党？”母亲问。

“因为…”王耀想了想，说，“因为共产党代表劳动人民的利益，通过新民主革命走向社会主义也是历史发展的必然规律，一定会得到广大人民群众的拥护。”

母亲笑着摇头：“这又是大道理了。你这话娘都听不懂，你去和工人农民讲，他们也不明白。”

王耀想想也确实如此，问母亲：“那您说是为什么？”

“第一件就是因为能吃饱饭。”母亲认真地说，“不知道你还记不记得，解放前上海的物价都涨上天了。你爹的那点工资根本不够，家里只靠卖我陪嫁的一点首饰苦撑。外面又乱，不知道什么时候是个头。连你爹关起门来也天天骂。”

王耀颇为感慨。虽然他那时只有十岁左右，但现在回忆起来，那种“饿”的感觉还很清晰。

母亲接着说：“解放以后物价下来了，我做了一大桌子菜，你抢着吃，我都怕你给撑坏了。”母亲回忆起当时的情景，忍不住轻声笑了起来，“都说共产主义好，那三民主义不好吗？主义说来都很好听，但是吃不饱饭还能信仰坚定可不是人人都能做到。说到底，全国这么多党员，也都是人不是神仙，靠主义谁都吃不饱。”

“娘！”王耀赶紧捂住母亲的嘴，四下看看没人才放心，“娘，你这话可…”

母亲拢了拢衣服，也四下看看，说：“放心吧，都半夜了，哪里还有半个人影？这话我就对你说，你也要替娘保密，谁都不能说。”

王耀责怪地看了母亲一眼，还是妥协般地点了点头。母亲继续说：“一样的！你当苏联来的专家是什么，不要吃饭不要喝水的神仙？你看看伊万，他也就二十来岁，比你大不了多少。他一个人跑这么远，来指导我们的工作，我看着都心疼。谁没有点私事呀？他和你说是把你当朋友。只要他在这边工作的时候尽心尽力，怎么能说他不是为了帮助我们来的呢？”

王耀觉得母亲说得有些道理 ，又觉得自己这是被绕进去了。“我想不明白…”他有些懊丧地说。

“好了，想不明白回屋再慢慢想，”母亲拉着他站起来，“晚上这么凉坐外面，可别冻着了。”

晚上王耀在床上翻来覆去地想母亲的话。伊万在他心目中究竟是个怎样的人？

一开始他对伊万是单纯的崇拜。伊万是苏联来的技术专家，各方面都很优秀，王耀觉得他很了不起。但伊万和所有苏联专家一样，是一个概念、一个符号，他像仰慕毛主席一样仰慕他们，心里并不将他们看作一个个具体的人。

随着交往的增多，王耀也开始觉得伊万也是个有血有肉的、真实的人。第一次这么觉得，是去年撞见他醉酒的时候。无赖撒泼、违规违纪，但是无比真实。从那时起他把伊万作为一个普通人来观察，发现伊万其实也很有趣。

他发现伊万和他兴味相投，在文学上他们很聊得来；他发现伊万的脾气大概不像看起来那么好，每次他感到不耐烦、想发脾气又不能发的时候，就会抿着唇沉默几秒；他发现伊万特别爱笑，虽然大多数时候只是礼节性的微笑，但他不管怎么笑都特别好看；他发现伊万讨厌苦味的东西，吃甜食的时候心情会变好。

填充上这些细节后，在王耀心里伊万真实了一点，但还是一个高高在上的存在。

今天的伊万，让王耀尤为强烈地觉得他是这样一个实实在在的人——失恋了就不开心，不开心了就喝酒痛哭。伊万亲手将他心里那个镜花水月的幻象打破了，将一个真实的自己剖给他看。

王耀失望、愤怒，因为他执着地认为伊万不能只是个普通人，但这只是他的一厢情愿。仔细想想，要是除去伊万身上那闪闪发光的“苏联专家”的光环，伊万实在是一个普通到有点无趣的人——平时除了工作学习，最大的爱好就是看看书，好喝点酒但不抽烟，体育也只参加最没意思的跑步。

伊万说到底不过是个普通人，王耀只是对“苏联专家”的头衔有种不切实际的幻觉。但苏联人和中国人一样都是人，专家们作为朋友来帮助他们，但并不是救世主。建设祖国可以靠自己靠朋友，却不能靠神仙皇帝。

但如果伊万只是一个普通人的话，难道他就不可爱了吗？不，当然不是。王耀喜欢看他工作时的样子，他的认真和专注，让他整个人都闪闪发光。

王耀清晰地感受到，他一直以来赋予伊万的那个“超人”的符号，终于剥落了。伊万也是个普通人，而他们是平等的朋友——当时的王耀没有发现的是，当他终于不再赋予伊万这样的符号时，原本的崇拜和仰慕便开始转化成另一种更为浓稠的感情。

第二天一大早，王耀起来就问母亲能不能邀请伊万晚上过来一起吃饭赏月，母亲很痛快地答应了。“想通了？”母亲调侃道，还冲他调皮地眨了眨眼。

【上海·1958年底】

01

日子一天天过去。

中秋之后伊万的工作越来越少，厂里的人一头热地投入生产，笃信他们什么事都能干成。很少有人主动请苏联专家去指导生产，专家主动报上去的意见也被压着迟迟得不到反馈。

务实的工作少了，务虚的事情却多了起来。厂党委给两位专家发译好的大跃进相关资料，还邀请他们参加厂党委每周一次的党组织生活。

这种邀请让伊万和阿夫杰很为难。这场在中国轰轰烈烈的运动，在俄文报刊上却几乎看不到任何介绍——苏共内部对于这场运动的态度耐人寻味。苏联专家们在内部的党组会上也对这种情况做了一些讨论，最后决定他们不对中国的政策发表任何意见，也不参与任何政治活动。

中秋节之后，伊万就偶尔会来王耀家吃饭。他总是对杨怀琴的厨艺赞不绝口，还常常带些糖果零食给春燕，偶尔也借着伙食费的名义，硬塞一些钱给杨怀琴。春燕拿了贿赂，对伊万喜欢得不得了，要是伊万一段时间不来，还会怂恿王耀去请他来。

这天伊万又来王耀家吃饭。饭后收拾了桌子，春燕一本正经地拿出课本来，边挥边喊：“来上课了——！”一家人果然都老老实实搬着凳子过去。

伊万看着新奇，凑过去问他们这是什么。

原来那年刚开始推行汉语拼音，全体党员积极分子要带头学习。王耀和父亲都是在民国受的教育，学的是旧式注音符号，要重新学。春燕今年刚入一年级，恰好赶上第一年教新版拼音，兴冲冲地要教他们。

其实新版拼音和注音符号差不多，只是改用拉丁字母表音，硬说起来还更简单直观一些，父亲和王耀学起来很快。倒是母亲从小没读过书，前几年扫盲运动的时候识了字，对拼音积极性很高。既然春燕有兴致，大家就让她当小老师，实际上是父亲和王耀在教她们母女。春燕上课的时候每节课讲一两个音，春燕等攒多几个就来给他们“上课”。

伊万看他们咿咿呀呀地在那里念，又看书上都是拉丁字母，觉得好玩。等了快半小时他们学完了，来找王耀，让王耀要不也教教他好了。

王耀看着他，表情一言难尽：“你想学汉语啊？我第一个就得先教你我名字的读法，每次听你叫我名字都怪别扭的。”

“诶？‘wãngyão’，这么读不对吗？”

王耀听着眉头都快皱成一团了。

“……”伊万陷入沉默之中，一会儿说，“行。反正我最近挺闲的，闲着无聊学学汉语也不错。”说着表情还有点落寞。

王耀一下就明白伊万什么意思了。本来年末最是多事的时候，但最近厂里很多决策都不征询两位专家的意见，私下里他也听到不少人说苏联专家的意见保守落后没必要听，少有人来请教。

伊万向王耀说过，说自己大老远到中国来，却参加不了工作、发挥不了作用，此时说这话多少有点抱怨的意思在里头。王耀在心里其实同情伊万的处境，也觉得厂里一些做法不对，但是他也不好替伊万说话，只能尽量替他排解不满的情绪。

既然伊万提出想学，他便说：“好，我教你，就用春燕的课本。今天的目标就是你能正确地叫我名字。”王耀故意强调了“正确”二字，希望自己刻意玩笑的语气能让伊万稍微振作一点。

王耀给伊万讲汉语拼音的四个声调，然后就带着伊万读。天可怜见，伊万完全没有一个音声调不同意思还能不一样的概念，学起来太费劲了。这四个读音到底哪里不一样了？折腾半天王耀被他带得都快不会读自己名字了。

春燕在旁边笑嘻嘻地看他们读，过一会儿被母亲赶去学习，临走前凑在王耀耳边说：“大哥哥怎么这么笨呀！”

王耀扑哧一声笑了出来。伊万一看就明白这是在笑他，满脸黑气地笑着问他：“春燕和你说什么呢？”

王耀强忍着笑意，说：“她夸你学得认真呢——对了，一会儿教你把春燕的名字也读一下。”

02

过两天是厂里的党组织活动，王耀作为预备党员也去参加。轮到王耀汇报思想状况的时候，王耀就把教伊万学拼音的事情说出来了。

赵书记听了很高兴：“这个事情太好了！这体现了苏联专家和中国人民之间像亲兄弟一样的友谊，互相帮助、互相学习，非常好。而且我们现在在大力推广新式拼音，争取消灭文盲，布拉金斯基作为外国专家，对拼音表现出兴趣，对我们是一个很大的肯定。我觉得这个事情可以作为一个典型，在全国范围内介绍推广。王耀同志啊，你继续教，如果有什么困难、需要什么材料，尽管向厂里提出来，我们一定帮助解决。但是要注意，要多介绍当前进步的文化，少介绍或不介绍腐朽的封建文化。比如说我们现在的大跃进和人民公社化运动，你都应该多向他介绍。”

在场的所有党员同志听到书记的话，都向王耀投来或赞许或艳羡的目光，王耀心里挺开心的，但也有些为难。他本来只当一件小事来说，没想到赵书记这么积极。无论是作为典型事例推广到全国，还是说要向伊万积极介绍大跃进和人民公社化运动，伊万要是知道了一定不愿意。

转过一周，正是1958年的最后一天。晚上一家人刚吃完饭就接到了赵书记的电话，让王耀听。赵书记对他说：“小王啊，你上次和我说的教苏联专家拼音的事情，我向上面反映了，组织上也积极评价觉得很有宣传价值。今天市里派了有关部门的人来向你了解一些情况，马上就到。你现在来厂里办公楼二楼的的小会议室。”

王耀心里咯噔一下，感觉这事的发展超出了他的预料，但他总得去。他披上一件夹棉小袄，冒着寒风往厂里赶。会议室的门虚掩着，能听到里面传来说话的声音却听不清内容。他刻意放轻脚步，在门外深呼吸了好几口才敲了敲门，里面赵书记马上说了声“进来”。

推开门，王耀看见里面并排坐着两个人，一个当然是赵书记，另一个穿着解放装，瘦瘦的，戴着眼镜，看起来很年轻，大概也就二十来岁。赵书记热情地招呼王耀，那人却并不看王耀，只挂着淡淡的笑，慢慢地喝茶。

赵书记迎上来，说：“小王啊，终于来了。大概情况我刚才电话里也和你说了。这位是何裕同志，是上海外国专家局管人事的副局长。你虽然在我们厂里工作，编制是在外国专家局的，何局长算是你的直接上级了。”

王耀平常工资都在厂里开支，又刚参加工作不久，对行政上的事务不敏感。赵书记这番话也意在点拨王耀，让他一会儿说话的时候在态度上注意一些。

王耀听得明白，赶忙走过去，颔首对何局长说：“何局长您好！我是王耀，幸会。”

何局长慢慢站起来，笑着握了握王耀的手，意外地很有力道。他说：“王耀同志，你好啊。你这么年轻就承担了替苏联专家翻译的光荣任务，而且完成得这么好。真是后生可畏啊。”

“哈哈，小王同志确实优秀。他不仅工作上优秀，思想觉悟也很高。他父亲就是党员，你看他今年才二十一岁，已经是预备党员了。”赵书记不等王耀回话，抢过话头把他给夸了一通，倒让王耀很不好意思。

何局长嘉许地点点头。赵书记又冲何局长说：“你们慢慢聊，我先去厂里转转。要有什么事你让一楼的值班员叫我。”

何局长忙摆手，说：“不用不用，赵书记请回去吧。今天晚上打扰您已经很过意不去了，这种小事哪里需要您作陪？我和王耀同志还要聊一会儿，聊完我就直接回去了。”

赵书记略想了想，说：“也好，那我就先回去。要是有什么问题你给我打电话。”

从职务上来说赵书记不比何副局长低，论年龄赵书记又更年长，赵书记对何局长这么客气是在帮王耀，也是给王主任面子。何局长来之前了解过王耀的家庭背景，这些都明白，自然也不敢拿大，恭恭敬敬送赵书记到门口。

何局长回来后请王耀坐下，从桌上拿了另一个搪瓷杯摆到王耀面前：“来，王耀同志，这是给你泡的。可能有点凉了。”

王耀谢过，端起来试试果然已经不烫，打开盖子轻啜了一口。

“本来不该这么突然地在工作时间之外来找你的。”何局长说，“一来最近我的时间安排比较紧，二来也怕耽误你的日常工作，只好辛苦你一下。”

王耀连忙说：“哪里的话，都是为了工作嘛，您不也是加班来找我的。”

何局长笑了笑在王耀旁边坐下。他并不急着和他谈伊万的事，而是和他闲聊了起来：“刚才听赵书记说你今年二十一岁，那算一算你就是国难那年出生的啊。”

“没错，我娘还怀着我的时候就发生了七七事变，”王耀惊讶于对方的细心，说，“不久之后就是八·一三。小时候到处都在打仗，日子不好过。”

“真不容易啊…”何局长感叹道，“我比你大几岁，是三一年生的，老家在东北，后来逃到南边来了。我很能体会这种感觉。”

两人又聊了些以前的事，何局长还说了自己入党的经过。王耀听着，原本紧张的心逐渐放松下来，在心里感到亲切，仿佛自己与何局长相识已久。

接着何局长拿出笔记本，他们开始谈起伊万。何局长问了他平时和伊万一起工作的情况、他们一家和伊万的关系、伊万对于拼音是怎么产生兴趣的、如今学得怎么样等等，不时在笔记本上写写划划。

王耀感觉这位何局长人很好，说起话来平实而有力。他既不寡言少语、也不像赵书记或刘厂长那样长篇大论，说的话总是在点子上，让人觉得很舒服。

“好的。王耀同志，非常感谢你今天晚上的配合。今天说的内容，不日就会刊登出来。”何局长收好笔记本，拍拍王耀的肩膀，“今天和你聊得很开心，看到我们党有你这样有觉悟的青年在预备党员队伍，我尤其高兴。”

王耀被夸得心里美滋滋的，表面上还是谦虚地说：“不敢不敢，我还要多进步，向前辈学习。”

王耀以为何局长要离开了，却并没有。何局长沉吟了一会儿，突然说：“王耀同志啊，其实今天我来，向你询问情况是一方面，另一方面我也要交给你一个任务。”

王耀愣了一下，有种不太好的预感。他犹豫了一下，还是说：“您请说，组织上的任务我一定完成。”

何局长端着茶杯站起来走到窗前，沉默一会儿才缓缓开口：“王耀同志，我对你也不隐瞒。你可能听到过一些风声，说我们现在和苏联之间有一些小问题——在政治上有一些不同的意见。” 

王耀的心一下子就悬了起来。何局长转过身来，慢慢地边踱步边说：“实话说，这个问题确实存在。当然，这个是党内部的问题，是共产主义同志之间对路线的一些争论，我们不应该过高估计分歧，扩大到两个国家上面。”何裕喝了口茶继续，“我呢，是负责外国专家工作的。最近经常有人向我们局里反映，说苏联来的专家，有严重的右倾思想，打击破坏群众的生产积极性，不考虑中国和苏联之间不同的情况，提出一些…”何局长顿了一下，似乎是在斟酌措辞，“…一些不切实际的意见，影响很不好，导致群众有一些情绪。我们对苏联专家的态度立场是一致的——他们是来帮助我们的，我们要尊重保护他们。但是群众反映的这个问题，我们认为也需要引起一定的注意。”

王耀点点头，何局长也点点头，又喝口茶：“最近我们尝试对苏联专家介绍我们当前的政策，了解他们的态度。不过很多专家存在抵触心理，我们的工作遇到很大困难。”

王耀想起了他在伊万家里看到过一些介绍材料，被伊万堆在墙角，看起来不怎么翻阅。

何局长继续说：“我们一方面希望能够了解一下专家们的思想情况，另一方面根据国家的指示精神，要给专家足够的尊重和自由，绝对不能伤害专家们的情感。这确实让我们非常为难。”

何局长停下脚步，看着王耀说：“通过刚才和你的谈话，我觉得你是一个思想觉悟很高的同志。这个任务是我们局研究之后的决定，虽然有些困难，但我相信你一定可以完成。”何局长温和的笑容中带着鼓励，似乎对王耀抱了很大的期待。

王耀心里凉了半截，但脸上却热得发烫。他勉强维持着笑容，艰难地说：“您说。”

何局长说：“我们希望借助你和布拉金斯基同志之间的友谊，在谈话中旁敲侧击地询问他对当前政策的态度——不止是他一个人的，还有他们内部党组会上的一些意见。此外，方便的时候你也关注一下布拉金斯基同志的交际情况和信件来往。这是秘密任务，你了解到的情况不要告诉任何人，直接向我汇报。”

王耀露出为难的神色，微微侧过头没答话。何局长一手握着杯把，空出另一只手搓了搓手背，想了一会儿补充道：“王耀同志啊，这个事情你不要有什么压力。我说一点总的原则——要紧的不是去问什么，而是在生活上多关心布拉金斯基同志。就像对亲人一样，让他足够信任你，对你无话不谈。问是很难问出来的，要让他自己讲出来，或者你暗示他讲出来。这是一个过程，急不得。上面对你没什么硬性的要求，你按照自己的步调慢慢来。”

王耀听懂了。说得难听一点，他成了组织安插在伊万身边的特务了。

……

王耀走出办公楼，夜里的凉风吹在脸上，总算是清醒了一点。一会儿又觉得冷，直直冷到心底。

但他还不想回家，只是漫无目的地在外面走，心里觉得很乱。走着走着，他突然被人叫住：“王翻译！这么迟您还过来，有什么事吗？”

他回过神来，才发现自己不知道什么时候竟拐到伊万住的地方了。门口的士兵在十二月的寒风中冻红了脸，其中一位迎上来，笑着向他问好。

王耀楞了一下，不知道该怎么回话，只好接着话茬问警卫：“现在几点了？”

“十点多了。”警卫回答。

王耀点点头，一时默然无言。

他想起就昨天伊万还去他家吃饭。饭后伊万神神秘秘地告诉他，那天是他生日。王耀抱歉地说一时没礼物送你，不过倒是有个消息可以借花献佛——元旦的餐会有不少俄罗斯的菜式，而且啤酒管够，还会有伏特加。伊万笑着说这个作为礼物就很好，又问王耀的生日是什么时候，说到时候要给他回礼。

他往里面看，伊万的屋子里灯还亮着；再抬起头来，天上没有半丝云彩，一轮圆月亮若银盘。在这两片光明之间，他站在黑暗中，感到如此茫然。

他想见伊万，却不知道见了该说什么、能说什么。

有些事，他不想做，但是不能不做；另一些事，他愿意做，却无法正大光明地去做。

伊万在厂里就和他一人最为亲近，他愿意像对待亲人一样关心伊万，也想让他信任自己。但是从今以后，这么做究竟是为了自己，为了伊万，还是为了任务？这让他如何能不心存芥蒂。

警卫看他半天不说话，试探性地又问一句：“王翻译，您是有什么公事要找专家同志吗？”

“没有没有，我就是随便走走，刚好走到这里了。”王耀勉强挤出一个微笑，又故作热络地关怀道，“倒是你们执勤辛苦了。”

“这都是本职工作！王翻译你早点回去吧，这天太冷了。”

警卫露出憨厚的笑，王耀也强笑一下，转身往家的方向走去。刚走两步，又忍不住回头看了看，终究还是走开了。

风儿吹皱了月光，吹碎了灯光。

王耀想起了父亲那句语重心长的“你也该懂事”。

有什么东西在心里慢慢碎开。他甚至分不清自己到底在为了谁、为了什么而难过。

【上海·1959年春末】

没事干的时候人总要给自己找点乐子。

由于语言不通，伊万能找的乐子实在不多。另一位苏联专家阿夫杰一家算是一个，另外就是王耀了。

他有时去王耀家蹭饭。倒不是饭菜有多好吃，就是喜欢一家人热热闹闹的感觉。尤其是杨怀琴，虽然和他语言不通却特别照顾他，知道他不习惯把米饭当主食来吃，还会特意给他煮面或者烤土豆。近来王耀无事的时候也会主动来找他，伊万对这种变化很是开心。

伊万断断续续也学了几个月的汉语了。王耀是学外语的，对该怎么从头学一门语言也略知一二，教得颇有体系。

先是教拼音。现在给伊万一个拼音他读出来能八九不离十，只是偶尔会带上点舌音。王耀觉得差不多就行了，毕竟是外国友人，要求不能太高。

然后王耀专门找了本汉语语法的书给他讲基本语法和句法。伊万觉得很简单：词形变化、阴阳性、体、格之类的统统没有，在他看来就是基本没有语法。听他这么评价的时候，王耀一脸博大精深地表示，等你试着读点中文就知道“基本没有语法”代表着什么了。

剩下的就是逐渐积累汉字和词汇。这是最为漫长耗时的阶段，就是中国人也要活到老学到老。

总不能真让伊万看着春燕的小学读本来学，那能把伊万闷死；但是如果一上来就是长篇散文、小说肯定读不懂。王耀思来想去，觉得白话诗还挺合适的。

王耀选了一些造句没那么别扭的诗，叙事抒情的都有，一个字一个字地标好拼音。他一般先带着伊万读几遍，然后一句句讲是什么意思，再挑些简单的字让他学着写。

伊万本身对诗歌也有兴趣，学得很开心，时不时还评价一下和苏联的诗歌在风格和表达方面的不同。

渐渐地伊万的汉语也小有所成，但离能日常对话的水平实在是差太多了。伊万每次读诗都像是在唱歌一样，还好他声音好听，倒也赏心悦目；写字还颇有“魏晋之风”——基本靠意会。王耀自我安慰道不能和国际友人一般见识，干脆宽了心不以教会为目的，就当是介绍中国的风土人情了。

术业有专攻，王耀平时向伊万请教工程问题时被碾压到基本没有的自信心勉强找到了平衡。伊万感慨学门语言真不容易，也认为王耀能把俄语说得这么溜挺厉害的。

不知不觉到了五月，这段时间对于伊万来说是艰难的日子。这几年每到这个时候，他都被花粉过敏折腾得够呛。他在苏联没有这个毛病，也许是两国植被不一样的缘故，来了中国之后每年春末都会过敏。

去年他从北方的哈尔滨调到了南边，还期望着说不定过敏会不治而愈，没想到过敏不仅提前还加重了。

过敏来得很汹涌，一出门就流眼泪流鼻涕，眼睛红肿起来，浑身起疹子发痒。去年五月份的时候厂里给伊万放了一周多的病假，今年依例还是给了带薪假，让他在家避一避。厂里说是有需要他看的文件会直接送到家里来，实际上除了一些决议会告知性地给他看一眼，实在也没什么事情来麻烦他。

阿夫杰的夫人知道他过敏，白天在家没事就过来看看，要是伊万需要什么东西就帮他去特供商店里带回来，不用他再出门去买。

伊万放假了不代表王耀也不用上班了，考虑到可能会有人来看望伊万或者找他商量事情，王耀还是得跟着伊万。他白天待在伊万家里，有时厂里领导会来看望，大多数时候是无事的，就和伊万聊天或看书。

家里一般门窗紧闭，最大限度地避开了花粉，之前的症状很快就缓解了，只是眼睛还有点发红。

和伊万待了一两天，王耀就觉得伊万平时吃饭太随意了。苏联来的专家可以去职工食堂吃饭，不过由于不合口味一般只有中午吃食堂，晚饭都在家吃。扎伊采夫同志家里是夫人做饭，伊万一个人只能将就，一般就煮面或者吃土豆泥，只有周末偶尔会认真做两个大菜。

王耀觉得自己闲着也是闲着，不如帮伊万做做饭吧。伊万一开始是拒绝的，尽管说的很委婉，但意思就是质疑王耀的厨艺。毕竟他去王耀家从来都是王妈妈做饭，他可不想拿自己的晚饭冒险。

王耀不满地哼了声，说：“你当我没做过饭吗？再早几年我娘工作忙，经常很迟回来。春燕那时候年纪小禁不住饿，都是我给她做饭的。你今天有口福了，就等着吃吧。”

伊万听王耀说他小时候照顾春燕，想起自己以前也照顾娜塔莎，继而又想起了冬妮娅。

王耀没注意到伊万陡然阴沉的脸色，自己下楼去厨房看有些什么菜。专家局给厨房配了冰箱，这在当时算是顶级的奢侈品了。国内两三年前才刚能造，这一台还是苏联进口的。王耀听说过这玩意，还没见过真品，绕着圈看了半天，心想这铁箱子真神奇，为什么插上电就能变冷呢？

王耀在冰箱里翻了翻，有牛肉有香肠、有鱼有蛋，蔬菜有白菜蘑菇胡萝卜，还有各色酱汁以及黄油奶酪面包，真是应有尽有。

王耀不禁感叹苏联专家待遇是真的好。他知道伊万工资高，但考虑到现在物资匮乏，看到这么多大鱼大肉还是有点震惊，和这个比起来平时自己家的饭菜简直算是糠咽菜了。

王耀上楼问伊万想吃什么，伊万闷闷不乐地让他随便做就好。

王耀想了想，他知道苏联常吃土豆烧牛肉。自己家做过类似的烩菜，大概不是苏联的烧法，正好让伊万试试中国版的土豆烧牛肉。有鱼又有酱汁，做个松鼠桂鱼好了，再炒个青菜，足够两个人吃了。

最费时间的是土豆炖牛肉，要慢慢炖一两个小时。王耀把牛肉焯好过油炖下去，趁等着的这段时间把鱼理了，再洗菜切土豆。他在伊万的一堆酱里面翻了翻，找了瓶酸甜味的用来做鱼。

松鼠桂鱼得现炸，青菜最好也吃热的，主食煮点通心粉就好，都可以等牛肉煮得差不多了再动手。五点左右，王耀算着差不多母亲该回家了，打了个电话回去，说今天晚上在伊万这里吃，家里不用准备他的饭。

再过半个小时肉煮的差不多了，王耀把土豆加进去，打算先把青菜炒好再做鱼。伊万被肉香吸引下来，问他在做什么。王耀一边炒菜一边把今天的几道菜给他说了一遍，添油加醋地说得特别诱人，尤其是说到松鼠桂鱼的时候，说：“这是我老家最有名的几道菜之一，一般要年节的时候才能吃得上。鱼肉外酥里嫩，配着酸甜的芡汁特别好吃”。伊万听得眼睛都发亮了，王耀嘿嘿地笑，对伊万说：“刚好你下来了，去把通心粉煮了吧。”

伊万听话地点头，从柜子里把通心粉拿出来，拿个锅装上水放在炉子上面烧。伊万站在炉子旁边等水的时候被炒菜的油烟呛得咳了好几下，王耀才注意到他们把门窗都闭着，自己做的菜油烟又大。

他让伊万赶紧站开点，但伊万还是咳，王耀急忙说：“别管通心粉了。你去楼上把门关好，我开窗把烟散了，做好了叫你。”

伊万本来不想上去，但是实在咳得难受，还是上楼去了。王耀把厨房上方的一个小窗打开，往锅里加油开始炸鱼。

不一会儿王耀喊伊万下来吃饭。桌子上一人一碗通心粉，土豆牛肉和炒青菜都色泽鲜亮，看得人食指大动。倒是那盘鱼，虽然刚才王耀说得那么热闹，倒是平平淡淡的，不知道味道怎么样。

但伊万不是那么挑剔的人，这一桌菜对伊万来说已经算得上是盛宴级别的了。

伊万从小没吃过什么好东西。和父亲两个人过的时候大多是在单位食堂吃，偶尔在家做也是能吃饱就行，充满着斯拉夫男人粗犷的线条感。后来和冬妮娅一家一起吃，继母的厨艺不错，但工作比较忙，只有节日才会有丰盛的饭菜。战争年代更不用说，能不饿死就不错了谁还挑剔好不好吃呢？战后继母病了，家里冬妮娅和伊万轮流做饭，厨艺只维持在能吃的水平线上。

王耀专门为他做这么一大桌菜，伊万心里很是感动，站在一边呆呆地看着桌上的菜。

“发什么呆呀，快坐下吧。”王耀招呼伊万，自己又跑到厨房端了个锅出来，在伊万疑惑的眼神中说了句“看好了”，然后慢慢把锅里半稠的红色汤汁倒在鱼上。鱼刚炸好没多久，芡汁一浇上去就嗞嗞地响，等汁液渗进去后，刚才还索然无味的鱼一下就鲜艳诱人起来。

伊万睁大眼睛看呆了，这像是一份意料之外的礼物，令他惊喜万分。王耀得意地讲解：“这道菜因为浇上去的时候嗞嗞地响，像松鼠在叫一样，所以取名叫松鼠桂鱼。怎么样，有意思吧？”

伊万眨眨眼看着王耀，用力地点头，开心得眼睛都在发亮。等噼里啪啦的响声安静下来，才小心翼翼地问：“现在能吃了吗？”

王耀看伊万那慎重的态度着实有趣，忍不住笑了起来。他把锅往旁边一放，坐到伊万对面，说：“快吃啊！这个一定要趁热吃。” 

伊万挂着大大的笑脸，边吃边变着花样夸王耀。松鼠桂鱼自不必说，又是有趣有创意，又是酱汁味道香。还把王耀的土豆烧牛肉详细地和苏联做法做了比较，说这如何独特。连普通到不行的炒上海青也说什么颜色鲜亮，味道咸淡合适特别爽口。东欧人比起中国人本就健谈，不过几道家常菜，一顿饭夸得王耀都不好意思了，心里美滋滋地想这一下午不算白忙活。

两个人都吃得心满意足，伊万直吃到打嗝了才停，还被王耀取笑了一阵。

牛肉还剩一些，王耀用一个小碗装好，把一个碟子倒扣在上面，一边说：“虽然天有点热，放一晚上总没问题。”

伊万正在厨房热牛奶，听王耀这么说感到有点奇怪：“放冰箱不就好了吗？”

噢对！王耀从没用过冰箱，哪里会想到这个？他把剩菜放进去，有些好奇地问伊万：“你在苏联也能用上冰箱吗？”

伊万笑着回答：“用呀。我们夏天也很热的，冬天虽然外面冷但是室内有暖气，都用得上。”伊万显然误会了王耀这么问的意思，回答得文不对题。

王耀不是这个意思，他原本以为冰箱在苏联也和在中国一样是奢侈品呢，但看伊万这意思只是很普通的东西。他有些吃惊地张了张嘴，半晌苦涩地笑道：“我以前还从没见过冰箱呢…”

这回轮到伊万惊讶了，瞪大了眼睛盯着王耀，觉得这很不可思议。

王耀抿着嘴角，羡慕地说：“要是什么时候中国也像苏联一样就好了。要是每个人都能有冰箱，这就是社会主义了吧？”

伊万看见王耀那又是羡慕又是心酸的表情，觉得心里不是滋味。他走过来拍拍王耀的肩膀，说：“一定会有这一天的！小时候我家也没有冰箱，但现在在苏联人人都能用上——你看这才十几年呢！中国将来也是如此。还不止是能用上冰箱，以后什么东西都会有；也不止在苏联和中国这样，我们要一起把红旗插满全世界，解放所有无产阶级，完成最后的共产主义革命。”

王耀觉得伊万所描绘的场景很远，一点都不真实。他撇着眉角，有些怀疑地看着伊万，问他：“真的有这样的一天吗？”

“当然了。”伊万笑着，摸了摸王耀的脑袋，“要对我们的道路有信心。你看现在苏联就发展得很好，你们也会越来越好。就是为了中国也能过上和苏联一样的好日子，我们才要来帮助你们。”

王耀听了又想起何局长告诉他中苏之间有矛盾，一时心里五味杂陈。他不知道该怎么回话，正好警卫来敲门，说门口来了两个小孩要找王翻译，让他去看一下。

王耀探头一看，没想到竟是王春燕和任勇洙，连忙让他们进来。“你们怎么来了？”他问春燕。

“娘让我来接你回家。”春燕得意洋洋地邀功。王耀听了伸手摸摸春燕的头夸她听话。春燕又转头问任勇洙，“东西呢？”

任勇洙比春燕矮一个头，在旁边跟个小跟班似的。他把一个食盒递给春燕，春燕拿给王耀，说：“今天娘做了你爱吃的桂花糕，可惜你没回家吃饭。娘让我也拿两块给大哥哥，家里还给你留了一块哩。”大哥哥是指的伊万。

王耀打开食盒一看，里面摆着两块乳白色的水晶桂花糕，这可是他从小就喜欢吃的甜点。

他把食盒放餐桌上，对伊万说：“这是桂花糕，特别好吃，娘特意让春燕送来给你尝尝——当晚上的点心吧，吃不下就也先放冰箱里。”

他拿上外套打算带两个孩子回家，临走前想了想，又笑着对伊万说：“你说我们也能实现共产主义，我真的很开心。我在书上学过，你们十月革命后也很困难，但你们现在什么都有了。所以你这么说我便特别相信你。”

回去一路上春燕都和任勇洙打闹，王耀便发呆想刚才伊万的话。他先是想到自己好歹也是预备党员了，却对未来如此怀疑，还被伊万做了一番思想工作，果然自己的思想水平还是有待提高。可他又想到刚才伊万说中苏两国要一起带领世界走向共产主义，伊万一点也不知道中苏关系恶化的事情吗？将来又会如何？

他心烦得直叹气。自己偷偷监视伊万的事真能一直瞒住他吗？伊万所说的愿景将来真能实现吗？

……

晚上十一点多，一家人都睡下了，家里的电话突然急急地响起来。母亲起来接电话，带着倦意语气不太好：“哪里呀？这么迟打电话。”但没听几句也着急起来，掩着话筒冲王耀的屋子喊，“小耀快来接电话！友谊宾馆打来的急电！”

王耀趿着拖鞋跑出来，“喂”了一声那边的人立刻一连串地说：“王翻译吗？您快过来吧！布拉金斯基同志说他喘不过气来，看着怪吓人的，像是哮喘犯了。我们又听不懂他说的话，只能干着急！您快过来吧！”

王耀听出是宾馆值班的警卫，一下没了困意。“我马上就来！”他连忙说，又问，“叫医生了吗？”

警卫回答说：“已经叫了厂里急诊的医生了，人还没到。”

“那就好，我马上过去。”他边穿衣服边说，交待道，“你们让他平躺着！把领口解开透透气。”

王耀踩上鞋子，对站在门边忧心忡忡的母亲说：“伊万好像发哮喘了，我去看看。”便一路小跑着赶去友谊宾馆，心想怎么突然这么严重。

到宾馆他已是满身大汗，在门口正碰上厂卫生所的谢医生往外跑，两个人撞了个满怀。谢医生今年三十多，来厂里有三四年，王耀之前也认识。他赶紧拉住他问：“谢叔，情况怎么样了？”

谢医生刚到几分钟，他带了舒缓气管的喷雾让伊万吸了一会儿。伊万一缓过来、稍微能喘过气了，就边咳嗽边流泪，艰难地用不太标准的中文说“窗户…窗户”。

谢医生不理解伊万什么意思，怀疑自己是不是听错了。四边窗户都大开着，穿堂风吹一吹，保持空气流通对哮喘有好处。他皱眉想了一会儿，突然一拍脑门想了起来。去年伊万就因为过敏去厂里的医院开过药，他听说过好像这位同志对花粉过敏。他赶紧拉开衣服一看，身上已经起了红斑，分明是过敏了。

原来伊万是过敏引发的哮喘，那开窗还不要了命吗？他赶紧让旁边站着的警卫去把窗户关上，然后再从外面叫两个警卫，三个人慢慢把伊万抬到楼上的卧室躺好。

他来之前没想到布拉金斯基同志是过敏引发的哮喘，没带抗敏药。按理说布拉金斯基同志家里应该有，但不知道放哪里了，试着用中文问了他几遍似乎是听不懂，急得谢医生直跺脚，打算回医院去拿。

王耀赶忙让谢医生别回去了，他知道伊万的抗敏药放哪里。他跑去楼上卧室的床头柜里面翻了一会儿，从夹层里面摸出一板药来，医生看了没问题，拿了水让伊万服了。谢医生让王耀问了伊万感觉怎么样气顺不顺，伊万说能正常呼吸了医生才稍微松了一口气，一摸额头也是满头大汗。

谢医生让一个警卫拿着蒲扇在一旁给伊万扇着送点风，站在旁边和王耀抱怨警卫打开窗子的事情，说他们火上浇油。旁边的警卫有点委屈地辩解道：“刚才王翻译说让我们给专家透透气，我们才想着要把窗户打开的…”

谢医生回头瞪了王耀一眼：“你说的？！”

王耀想了想刚才在电话里好像确实说过类似的话，特别心虚地点点头。虽然他不是让警卫开窗的意思，但还是有责任，也就不为自己分辩了。

“小王你可真行！”谢医生瞪了他一眼，教训他，“警卫不知道情况，你这个知道情况的还添乱。”

王耀只好赔不是：“刚才电话里一着急，没想到这一层。”

“算了算了，我也不说你了，”谢医生摆摆手，“现在没事就好了，要是真出点什么问题，你罪过可大了！”

王耀自认犯了很大的错误，只好喏喏地应着。

谢医生又说：“值班室不能没人，我得先回去，要是后半夜又发病了你再给医院急诊室打电话。这瓶哮喘喷剂留这里，你明天去药房那里再拿点抗敏药来，多服几天，有预防的效果。”

王耀千恩万谢地送谢医生出去。谢医生路过客厅的时候看到之前春燕带来的那个食盒，里面还有一小块桂花糕，立刻皱了眉头，转身冲王耀说：“这个桂花糕你让他也别吃了。花粉过敏还吃什么桂花糕！说不定就是这个引起的。这几天也得注意饮食，油炸、辛辣、上火的东西都不能吃，吃点清淡的东西，免得又复发了。”

王耀听了，暗自怀疑该不会就因为他今天做的那顿饭，才引得伊万发哮喘吧？油炸、辛辣、上火，谢医生嘱咐不能吃的东西伊万今天算是吃全了。他怎么偏偏今天想起要给伊万做饭呢！

送谢医生出门之后，王耀回来就撒气似的把剩下的桂花糕狠狠扔在垃圾箱里。他心下觉得伊万现在这样都是自己害的，心烦意乱地在客厅里走了两圈才上楼去。

警卫还在慢慢扇风，看他进来轻声对他说：“好像睡着了。”

王耀点点头，也轻声说：“这里我来，你忙去吧。”

他把房间的灯关了，搬把椅子在床边坐下。伊万睡得不安稳，不时就咳一下。王耀一边轻轻扇着，借着月光隐约能看到伊万的眼睛又肿起来了，脸上也起了红斑。王耀看着伊万难受的样子心里又自责又难过，像被火烧着一样。

突然伊万猛地咳了一阵，迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛。看到王耀在旁边给他扇扇子，勉强笑了一下，说：“就你一个人了？”

王耀听到伊万虚弱的语气，鼻子一酸眼泪就下来了，赶紧伸手去擦掉。伊万看他哭了也急了，刚想说话又忍不住咳了好几声。王耀凑过去给他顺气，等气顺了，伊万才轻轻说：“你哭什么，我不是没事了吗？”

王耀现在真不能听伊万说话，明明不想哭，但伊万一说话他的眼泪就往下掉。他趴在床边，边哭边絮絮叨叨地说伊万犯病是因为自己给他做的饭，都是自己的错。

伊万无奈地看着他，说：“你这是瞎想。和你有什么关系？还要多亏了你教了我中文，要不我都没办法向警卫求助。”说着轻轻拍了拍王耀搭在床边的手背。

但王耀还是哭。他又说：“今天晚饭很好吃，你以后有空再做好不好？”

王耀点点头，又用力摇头，拼命用袖子揉眼睛想阻止眼泪流下来，可就是停不住。

伊万叹了口气，因为不舒服他也没法说太多话，只好先让王耀哭一会儿，等他平静下来再说。他转头透过窗子看着天上的一轮弯月，如水的月光静谧地洒在两人身上。王耀在一旁低声抽泣，伊万觉得今夜的月色尤为宁静优美，这场景尤为令人安心。

等王耀哭声渐渐小了，伊万转头去看他，见他的眼睛又红又肿，活像是也过敏了，忍不住轻笑起来，说：“眼睛哭得这么红，像什么样？”又颇有兴致地说，“你看今天的月亮，平时连圆月也没这么亮。要是能出去走走就好了。”

王耀没接他的话，反而责怪地瞪了他一眼。刚才多危险呀？伊万却像是个没事人一样，一点不知道为自己担心。王耀叹了口气，轻声说：“你快睡吧，我在这里守着你。”

伊万说：“我真的没事了，你早点回家吧。”

王耀坚决摇了摇头，像哄春燕一样，伸手揉了揉伊万的头发，说：“乖，睡吧。我就在这里陪你。”

伊万为王耀亲昵的动作发起了楞，呆呆地盯着王耀看，半晌才点了点头闭上眼睛，很快就气息匀称起来。

王耀坐在床边替伊万扇风，抬头看了眼高悬夜空的明月。是呀，今天的月亮多美呀。

伊万在天色微明的时候醒来，挪了挪身子发现王耀竟趴在床边睡着了，连忙放轻动作不再动弹。还好快到夏天了夜里不冷，否则这么睡早该着凉了。

伊万盯着靠在自己手边那颗黑黑的小脑袋，伸手小心地碰了碰。王耀倒是睡得很死，一点反应都没有，伊万便放肆起来，用手背轻轻摩挲着那绸缎一般的乌发。

他想起昨晚王耀为自己急得直哭，忍不住又笑了起来。自己可比王耀还大五岁呢，但因为远在异乡语言不通，反倒常是王耀在照顾他，他甚至觉得从来没人对他这么好过。

其他人因为他苏联专家的身份，对他摆出客套的尊敬和关怀。但王耀不同，王耀从心里将他看作朋友、甚至是亲人——这可骗不了他，因为王耀是个单纯又好懂的人，总把自己的情绪摆在脸上。他笑的时候一定是开心的，要是不高兴伊万一眼便能看出来。

王耀昨天为他而哭，这难道会是假的吗？要知道王耀一向乐观坚强，伊万从没见过他哭，何况还哭得这般伤心自责。王耀如此不图回报、不含目的地关心他，伊万自然也报以真心。在一年的朝夕相处中，他们结下了深厚的友谊、成了最好的朋友。

在伊万心中能与之相比的，大概只有冬妮娅了吧！但冬妮娅总令伊万伤心，昨天下午他想起冬妮娅便伤心。可伊万看王耀担心他吃不好，费心替他做饭，又抛开了那种微妙的不快。他也并非是个真正孤苦无依的可怜人，为什么总去纠缠一些本就不属于他的东西？

别说伊万根本不认为自己发哮喘和晚饭有关，便是真的有关他也吃。他要请求王耀不要将这件事放在心上，要是王耀肯替他多做几顿饭他才开心，不管王耀愿意为他做什么他都开心。

——但这不是很奇怪吗？

伊万的手僵在半空王耀的头顶，犹豫着又慢慢收回来。

这一年中他们结下了深厚的友谊…或者更多。他似乎有点把握不住自己的心情了。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

【上海·1959年夏】

01

随着大跃进运动的深入，先是一部分人，渐渐地越来越多的人意识到事情不能这么搞下去了。

到六月份为止，厂里已经出现了两次严重的生产事故。有一次吊装的时候钢缆断裂，几名生产工人受了重伤，部分船体严重受损；还有一次因为设计缺陷，船体的扶正角计算出错，下水的时候直接侧翻了。除此之外，小的生产事故更是接连不断。

与此同时，上海也渐渐陷入了物资短缺的境况，比如肉就越来越难买到。生产不顺加之物资贫乏，两件事极大地打击了工人们的劳动积极性，但谁也不愿意在生产上落后于其他单位，只能硬撑下去。

穷则思变。七月初正是上下半年交接的时候，马上要开会总结上半年工作。刘厂长找赵书记商量，委婉地提出是不是在会议上对当前的问题进行反思和检讨，并调整之后的工作方式。

赵书记非常赞成，但认为家丑不可外扬，不应该在正式会议上当着苏联专家的面搞检讨。他建议在会议之前先把所有除苏联专家之外的与会者召集起来，以小范围党员讨论的形式搞个碰头会统一认识。

刘厂长听了很高兴，连连称赞赵书记有头脑有想法，却不知赵书记心里更有个小算盘。纵然赵书记心里早觉得厂里该改一改了，以他圆滑谨慎的态度，也断然不会来当这个出头鸟。但他消息灵通，从一些渠道得知了中央的最新动向，说正在庐山召开的政治局扩大会议对当前政策做了批评和纠正。

这消息极为可靠，看来不久就要风向大变。连日来他在厂里听到不少抱怨，要是他肯主动站出来提出改革，厂里人一定觉得他有担当有作为；等会议文件公布出来，他又成了第一批转变思路的先进带头人。既对下得人心，又对上讨欢心。

碰头会定在周末，从下午两点开始一直开到傍晚。父亲回来脸色不太好看，母亲一边把饭菜往桌上摆，一边问怎么了，父亲没好气地说：“周末不让人休息，去听这些人吵架，哪里会有好脸色。”

会上分成了截然对立的两派。赵书记的意见是要彻底反思之前工作中左的倾向，还主张在总结会上重新审议第三季度的工作计划，保证计划切实可行。但以生产主管邢主任为首的几个人则强烈反对，认为当前的工作思路不存在问题，实践中遇到困难很大程度上是由于工人们仍然不够主动，多发动群众积极性才是必要的。两边为此吵得不可开交。

“这个邢主任真是反动至极！”父亲在饭桌上还在生气，“他一个负责管生产的，今天最该批评的就是他。生产事故频出还不是因为他在蛮干？他倒好，一被批评就把责任推给工人，说什么积极性不够。饭都吃不上了有什么积极性！亏他还是工人的儿子，一有了权力就背叛自己的阶级。”

“哎呀，这是做什么，话不好乱说的。”母亲责怪地看父亲一眼，问，“那你是帮着老赵这边的了？”

父亲安慰地冲她笑了笑，说：“这话我也就在家里说说。他们吵他们的，和我没关系。我帮老赵说了几句，不过只谈技术不谈政治，老邢也没话说。”

王耀听了这话很不解，问父亲：“爹刚才不是说邢主任的话反动得很吗，为什么还不能帮赵伯伯说话？”

“你呀…”王修平笑着摇头，“有些人能靠搞政治吃饭，但这碗饭我吃不了，你也吃不了。我不求政治上有什么进步，不犯错就好了。你将来也该这样。”

王耀不置可否，心里觉得父亲胆小怕事，以至于是非都不顾了。

两边最后是怎么达成的妥协王耀不清楚，但周一的正式会议没有出现争吵。从结果来看赵书记的意见占了上风，出乎意料的是邢主任的生产部门没有被要求检讨错误，反而王修平代表技术设计部门作了自我批评，认为是自己部门对苏联专家意见不够重视，导致上半年的工作走了一些弯路。

不管怎么说，伊万和扎伊采夫同志又要忙碌起来了。在随后的两周里，他们对所有在施工和计划施工的项目重新论证，做了不少修改。邢主任在实际生产上也做一些调整，尤其强调了质量监督还有安全生产。

伊万不再像之前那般悠闲了，许多文件资料都要他审看。王耀要把中文材料翻译成俄文就更花时间，那几天时常回家后还在工作。扎伊采夫同志那边也是，紧赶慢赶终于在最短时间内完成了任务。

重新调整生产计划后，一切似乎都慢慢步入了正轨。可不到一周，赵书记又匆匆忙忙把之前所有的改革都取消，伊万和阿夫杰忙活了半个月的成果也全部被扫进了垃圾堆。

通知没有下发到两位专家这里，最先是扎伊采夫同志在现场视察的时候发现之前修改过的设计没有执行，问了工人才听说他们前一段时间的工作都被推倒了。他气冲冲地来找伊万，问他负责的部分是不是也遇到同样的情况，伊万这才知道。

两位专家一般只在技术问题上提出意见，很少介入厂里的行政事务，这次却是真动了怒。毕竟他们加班加点忙了两周，没两天就全作了废纸。这可不仅是朝令夕改的事了，活像是故意消遣人。他们打算一起去找刘厂长，问清楚是怎么回事。

跟着扎伊采夫同志的纪翻译担心到时候真吵起来，他们作为翻译在里面不好做，说尽了好话，才劝住两位专家不要去。

王耀觉得厂里做得不地道，心里很支持两位专家去问清楚，故意不帮腔看纪翻译一个人说得热闹。他在心里也疑惑为什么会出这样的事。厂里这一年来虽然不太尊重专家的意见，但面上该做的还是做得很到位，有什么决议也一定会通知到两位专家。

等到再过三四个星期，党课上学习庐山会议公报，他才恍然大悟。这次会议不仅没有纠正大跃进运动，反而将反对大跃进的彭德怀一伙打成右派反党集团。不仅要继续深化大跃进，还要在全国范围内搞反右倾运动，打倒右派分子。

没过几天，上面的党委不知从哪里得到的消息，知道了前段时间赵书记在造船厂批评大跃进。赵书记立即被打成了右派典型，罢免党内职务。

接到通知的当天晚上，刘厂长就紧急组织了一次支部党员大会，主题就是“自查自纠，对赵宝丘同志的批评和自我批评”。刘厂长通报了处分决定，下面一片哗然。连赵书记这样职位的人都被抓出来批判，可见这次反右倾运动态度之坚决。

刘厂长首先让赵书记上台反思自己的错误思想。平时负责组织活动的赵书记这回哆哆嗦嗦地站在上面，全没了往常的从容不迫，语无伦次地说：“我对不起党对我多年的栽培。我…我在思想上犯了非常…非常…非常严重的错误，走到了人民的…的对立面上。我只看到…眼前的困难，忽略了主次矛盾之间的关系…”说着说着赵书记忍不住流下了眼泪。“我真不是东西啊…”他一手摘下眼镜一手胡乱抹着眼泪，抹得脸都花了，“我、我…”地嚅嗫了半天，忍不住掩面大哭起来，边哭边说，“我承认我思想不正确，我深刻反思。但是我绝对没有和四人反党集团勾结！我用性命担保，真的没有！”

赵书记五十多岁的人了，这样边哭边骂自己，王耀在下面看着实在不忍。赵书记和他父亲都是建国后第一批来厂里的，在厂里待了快十年，平时处事圆滑、很会做人，和厂里领导群众关系都好。那么体面的一个人，如今竟到这个地步。

赵书记说完了，再由其他同志对其进行批判。先是支部的所有委员轮流发言，没有一个为赵书记说话，尤其是邢主任的话说得很过分。他不仅从思想上对赵书记进行批评，更恶意地说：“我看他政治上很有问题，很可能就是和四人反党集团相互勾结。”

王主任也是支部委员。轮到他发言的时候，王耀心里又是紧张又是期待。他记得父亲之前在家是支持赵书记的做法的，一方面他希望父亲能说句公道话，又怕若是真这么说会有什么后果。但父亲一开口就是“赵宝丘同志确实是犯了很大的错误，在一段时间内给我们的思想也造成很大的困惑，进而影响到了厂里的生产…”，之前所有复杂的心情一下子落了地，被一种沉甸甸的感觉取代。

王耀借着去卫生间出去避了一会儿，回来之后坐到了最后一排，没想到刚坐下就发现旁边正是赵书记的儿子赵立人。王主任还没说完，两个人对视一眼彼此都有些尴尬，点了点头算是打招呼。

再后面是自由发言，其余的党员同志主动发言，听来听去都是批评赵书记的，从头到脚一点细节都不放过。王耀偷偷看了一眼赵立人，他苍白着脸，时不时飞快地看一眼站在台上的赵书记，就又低下头去，看起来极为不安。王耀本以为他会起来帮赵书记说点什么，但直到结束了也没有。

父亲显然心情也不好，散会的时候没和别的厂领导一起走，而是和王耀一起慢慢走在人群的后头。王耀略带责怪地对父亲说：“我原本以为你会替赵书记说两句。”

父亲看了他一眼，唏嘘道：“已经不是‘赵书记’了，以后就是‘赵宝丘同志’了。”王耀默然，父亲又接着说，“我要替他说什么，就该陪他被批判了。形势比人强，反右倾是中央定下来的，不是几个人说几句话有用的。今天没人替他说话才叫好。”

王耀不解，问：“为什么这样反而好了？”

父亲解释道：“批评得越凶，越说明他没团伙，也就是说厂里没有反党集团。现在的处理算是轻的了，要是真被定性成反党集团，就不是开几次批判会这么简单了——到时候遭殃的也不止老赵一个人。现在事情尚有余地，老赵反思检讨，争取到此为止。大不了从头干起，以后夹着尾巴做人。”

王耀知道父亲说得在理，但是心里还是迈不过这个坎，嘟哝着说：“之前厂里很多人不都是赞成赵伯伯的想法吗？如今所有事都推到他一人头上，太不公平了。”这话虽然是问句，其实不过是在牢骚抱怨罢了。

父亲无奈地摇头叹气：“哪有什么公平不公平的。这是他走的一步险棋，不管赢了输了都得他自己担。”

02

第二天王耀顶着一对黑眼圈去了厂里。

昨晚回家之后他一直想着赵书记的事，还有所谓的反右倾运动，一切都让他感到很困惑。他觉得赵书记没错，为什么做对的事情要被这么严厉地批判？还是说同情赵书记的自己也是个右倾分子，站到了人民的对立面去？

这段时间以来的大跃进和反右倾，第一次让他对自己、对党产生了怀疑。但他的怀疑既不够彻底又不够决绝，他不敢也不愿意去想得太深，这种不彻底让他更彷徨了。

想到赵书记在台上哭的样子，还有赵立人惊惶失措的样子。这一切像扎在他心上的尖刺，他睡不着了。

伊万见他一副睡眠不足的样子，问他怎么回事。王耀告诉伊万昨天赵书记被撤职的事情，还有批判会上一些情况。因为不好说自己对这些事的看法，只推说昨天会开到太迟所以睡得晚了。

伊万听了便皱眉，气呼呼地站起来，说：“耀，你跟我去找刘厂长请个假。反正待在这里也没事干，你干脆回家去睡觉。”

王耀赶紧拉住伊万，说：“请什么假呀？哪能因为这么点小事旷工！”

“那他们为了一点小事开会到那么迟！”伊万带着怒气甩开王耀的手，“厂里现在就是在瞎干。前段时间赵书记好不容易改好了一点，没多久又改回去了，现在还要撤他的职。我们来是为了搞建设，既然发挥不了作用，还不如回苏联！”

王耀脱口而出，问他：“别的专家也会这么想吗？”等说完才反应过来自己问了什么，顿时懊悔不已。

伊万没有多心，想了想很认真地回答：“也是也不是吧。其实最近各个单位里不重视我们的情形很普遍，不少同志有些抱怨的话，觉得工作环境远不如前几年了。”他又笑了一下，“不过会这么说也是因为想在中国做出更多贡献，我刚才的话也是。耀，你真的不用回去休息一下吗？…好吧，你说不要那就算了。”伊万坐回来，回忆起过去的事情，怀念地说，“如果还像早几年一样就好了。耀，你那时候还在学校里吧？”

王耀听伊万这么诚恳地说了一大段，越发觉得内心有愧，点了点头没接话，不想再继续这个话题。

王耀暗叹何局长对人心的看法老道。苏共内部有规定不能对当地的政治问题发表意见，伊万不是多嘴的人，这种话是绝不会和别人说的。但正因为他信任王耀，谈到相关的话题时，伊万从不刻意避讳。自己方才的问话打探意味如此明显，伊万也没有怀疑，全部坦诚相告。反观自己，他刚才还因为不愿意对赵书记被罢职一事发表看法而撒了个小谎，两相对比更是羞愧。

但最让王耀感到害怕的是自己竟脱口问了出来。什么时候开始，他对这种不光彩的事情都养成习惯了？一开始打探这种事时王耀总是很忐忑，生怕伊万听出其中的探究而生气，或是礼貌地表示他不能谈这些。但几次伊万都没有质疑，他也就渐渐大胆起来，现在竟然习惯成自然。

王耀对这样的变化既鄙夷又害怕。这算是什么呢？伊万愿意和他谈是因为信任他、将他当做朋友。他利用伊万的信任，诱使他违反纪律，这怎么能说得通！他是这样没良心的人吗，要是伊万将来知道了又该怎么办？

他又觉得这么做对不起伊万，也对不起所有苏联来的专家同志。几个月来，从与伊万的交谈中，他只是越发感受到苏联专家们对中国的热情。他们为了帮助中国而来到这里，却平白受到怀疑和监视，更是说不通。

即使非得这么做不可，王耀也感到他自己并没有资格。他在心里同情赵书记，那不就也是右倾分子吗？当他问伊万看法的时候，难道他希望苏联专家们赞成反右倾运动吗？那难道希望他们反对吗？

就比如说伊万今天的话该不该告诉何局长呢？如果原话报给他，不知道上面会怎么理解，但王耀觉得伊万的看法是完全正确的。现在生产混乱，厂里职工的抱怨他听得也不少，为什么苏联专家们就不能有意见？如果以此为凭据，说苏联专家反对中国的政策，也太荒谬了。

眼见到了八月底，周末何局长又该打电话来了。专家局对翻译的工作情况很少直接过问，只要年末交一份述职报告即可，加上造船厂离市中心远，两人见面比较麻烦。一开始何局长到厂里来过几次，名义上是跟进伊万学习拼音这件事，但也不少长久之计，后来就改成电话联系了。

何局长和王耀约定每两周打一次电话。伊万周六下午要去市里开党组会，一般晚饭后才回来，何局长就在这段时间里打电话到伊万的办公室。

王耀心里矛盾，连着几天坐立难安。其实他早就不想继续向何局长汇报了。

何局长也未必有多高明。他只想到让王耀关心伊万、好让伊万信任他，却忽视了人的关系都是相互的。两人的关系越亲近、伊万对王耀越是信任，王耀也越不忍心欺骗伊万。之前他为的是自己所做的事情对国家有意义，即使歉疚也还得做；但是一旦开始动摇、开始质疑，他就再难说服自己做下去了。

周六的时候何局长照常来了电话，王耀开门见山地告诉何局长，请他以后不要再为这件事联系自己。他给了两个理由，一是他认为这么做违反国家对苏联专家的一贯政策，对专家很不尊重；二是监视伊万没有意义。伊万年纪轻、没有党内职务，一向又只和家人通信，他的观点代表不了整个专家群体。

何局长对王耀突然这么说感到很吃惊，倒也不着急，耐心地问王耀是不是有什么其他顾虑。王耀又把之前的理由重复了一遍，不肯承认还有什么别的想法。

何局长便开始给王耀做思想工作，说了许多为什么专家局需要了解专家们的想法，这个工作如何重要。又说王耀进展顺利，要是他不配合的话对专家局而言是很大的损失。

何局长娓娓道来，说得极为恳切。王耀敷衍着何局长，心里又因为对方的话，为自己不负责的做法感到歉疚。他原本确实下了很大的决心，可他从来都是心软禁不住说，尤其受不住这种正义凛然的说辞。

但他又想到伊万，想到自己如何对不起他。他拽着电话线犹豫，做出最后的让步：“我可以报告伊万的日常活动，只要不涉及政治方面。”

何局长有些苦闷地从鼻子里重重呼出一口气，介于叹和哼之间，泄露了他试图掩饰的恼怒。但他很快收敛了这点不悦，仍旧不疾不徐地说：“小王同志，如果你坚持这样，我也不能逼你，只能向上面转述你的立场，但我希望你认真考虑一下。这是组织托付给你的任务，你不仅考虑你自己、考虑国家，也该考虑你的家庭和朋友。你还年轻很不懂事，但大事上可不能犯错误啊，否则将来一辈子都追悔莫及。”

王耀听出其中的警告和威胁，一时不知该如何回答。

等沉默延续了漫长的几秒之后，何局长才又笑吟吟地说：“这个事情我们下次再谈，你这段时间好好想想。现在先说说这两周布拉金斯基同志的情况吧。”

一次通话让王耀本来就乱糟糟的心更乱了。捱了两周等到月中的时候，王耀想了想还是跑去办公室了，但是等了一下午，直到傍晚都没电话来。

王耀有点莫名其妙，一开始想是不是主动打个电话去问一下，后来又觉得不要自己去招惹是非，不打电话来不是正合了自己的意吗？但王耀还是不放心，之后连续两周都去等电话，直到九月末也再没消息。

这真是奇了怪了，何局长怎么一声不响就消失了？王耀一方面担心，生怕何局长上次的警告会成真；另一方面又心存侥幸，猜想事情是不是真就这样结束了呢？上次他话并没说死，总不至于何局长立刻就要把他的不配合给报上去吧？他思来想去，觉得何局长不像这样的人。

王耀放不下心来，打算之后找机会去专家局打听一下。但且让他暂时把这件事放一放吧！眼下离国庆只有几天了。

【上海·1959年秋】

01

国庆节总是很热闹，今年更非同小可。1959年正赶上建国十周年，上海城内早都挂出彩旗、海报——这还是伊万周末去市里开完党组会回来告诉他的。

因为是逢十的大年，许多社会主义国家的领导人也来中国出席国庆阅兵，其中最有分量的当数苏共第一书记赫鲁晓夫。这是最近流行的话题，大家都暂时忘记了关于中苏矛盾的流言蜚语，说着“中苏友谊到达新的高峰”之类的话。

国庆这天照例要大游行，所有单位都去。群众按单位分成方队，穿着统一的服装一路往城里走，在市中心的主会场前接受领导检阅。检阅都集中在上午，一些单位的方队下午还会继续在城内游行，城内各处也有大大小小的庆祝活动和表演。

伊万不会参加厂里的游行，他在主席台上。市政府每年总会邀请专家们去观礼，但是上海有百来位专家，不能全都去，所以是这么规定的：专家来的第一年一定邀请，之后原则上隔年邀请，再根据人数和专家的意愿调整，每年大概三四十人。

今年是伊万到上海的第三年，半个月前专家局那边就和他确定意向，发来了邀请函。除了游行活动，专家局还安排他们当天下午去参观西郊公园里新扩建的动物园，晚上在解放大饭店的宴会厅摆宴。

其实中国国庆对在华苏联专家们而言也是特别隆重的日子。平常的节日——包括春节——都是各个单位自行组织晚宴，只有国庆是由专家局统一组织市内所有专家的活动。尤其是必不可少的晚餐会，一般是清一色的苏联菜式加上文工团的文艺汇演，市里的领导和各界名流还会来五六十人，档次是一年中最高的。

因为活动的主体是苏联专家，中方领导致辞或者敬酒的时候自己带翻译比每个专家带翻译方便，为了避免人员太过臃肿，不成文的规定是专家一律不带翻译，只有司机负责接送。这也就是说国庆假期内王耀没有什么额外的工作，可以完全投入到游行的活动中去。

王耀是厂里的编制外人员，本来是不能去参加游行的，刘厂长特别照顾了他一个名额——参加游行在当时可是顶光荣的事情！

厂里早订出了计划。除了上午的主游行，下午照常还是要去市中心的大街小巷，统共会走两三个小时。因为是个辛苦活，都是年轻的生产工人举着“庆祝国庆”“生产争先”之类的标语组成方队。他们今年还想了个创意，用三辆车搭上木板做成船的样子在前面开路，厂领导站在车顶上，从外面看起来就像站在船里一样。

模型道具都早置办好了，厂里30号停工排练队形。游行倒不像军队检阅一样苛求整齐划一，只是要排好队形、约定口号、讲清路线。

王春燕和任勇洙今年都入了少先队，任勇洙被选上参加学校的方队，春燕却没有，为此在家里哭闹了一个晚上。母亲安慰她：“去游行有什么好，多少累人。你在队列里不就看不成爹爹和哥哥游行了吗？”

国庆那天，一大早吃完早饭，杨怀琴就约了柳寡妇带着春燕进城去了，趁着早上人还不算太多，挤着电车七点多就到了主会场，占了个最前排的位置，边聊天边等。

入场式是九点钟开始，周围渐渐拥挤起来，报社记者在主席台上摆好设备，准备给群众游行拍照录像。离正式开始还有十几分钟的时候，主席台上的人依次入场，王春燕眼尖，一眼就看到伊万，手舞足蹈地叫：“大哥哥！——大哥哥！”杨怀琴点点她的脑门：“这么远哪里听得到哩！等爹爹和哥哥来了喊，看他们能不能听见。”

主席台前这一块当真是人山人海，每有一个方队过来，人群就爆发出一阵热烈的欢呼，想在这样的欢呼声中让人听见实在是太困难了。

造船厂方队的到达时间夹在当中。他们喊着“鼓足干劲，力争上游，多快好省，建设社会主义！”的口号一路走过来，等走到主席台正前方的时候，全体都看向台上的人们，朝他们挥手、向他们致意。王耀举着旗子走在队伍的最右边，他一眼就在台上的人群中看到了伊万，他和别的苏联专家站在一起，笑眯眯地朝底下挥手。

主席台至少有几十米远，上面粗略估计得有大几十人，王耀本来以为在一群人中他大概找不到伊万，但伊万实在太扎眼了。他奶金色的发色太特别了，他那种暖如春风的气质太特别了——或者说他整个人都太特别了。

伊万四处瞟来瞟去，突然就和王耀的视线对上了。他朝王耀笑了一下，嘴一张一阖似乎说了句话，然后就一直和王耀保持着视线的接触。王耀只恨这距离实在远，他太想知道伊万到底说了什么了。他忍不住也盯着伊万看，想从他的脸上看出什么端倪来，却徒劳无功。

直到他在余光里瞟见了站在后面的工人同志，才意识到自己早已走过伊万所站的位置了，还在一直向后看。王耀脸一下红了，他很不好意思，因为他在游行时走神破坏了队列。

——胡说，才不是这么简单的理由！

他的脸一下烧了起来，像是被发现了什么秘密一样惊慌、又像是发现了什么秘密一样无措。但那个秘密就在那里，就算抗拒抵触也不会改变。

游行队伍在城内走了一天，王耀简直累瘫了。他拖着注铅般的腿和父亲往家挪，有一句没一句地聊今天的游行。

王耀在大学的时候参加过两次学校的方队，都是走一天，一点也不觉得累。父亲说他这就是缺乏锻炼。这话倒也没错，原来在学校的时候宿舍旁边就是操场，王耀常常下楼去跑步，有人约的时候也打打球，自从工作后就没那么方便了。

母亲在厨房忙，王春燕正趴在桌上无聊，听到门开了眼睛一亮，跑过来直直扑到王耀身上。王耀两腿发软，被猛一冲失了力气，往后趔趄几步撞在门上。王耀一手抱着春燕一手揉了揉被撞到的后脑勺，说：“我满身的汗你还扑过来。快下去，我先去洗个澡。”

春燕摆个鬼脸让开，在旁边叽叽喳喳地说：“早上我看到爹了，在队伍前面好威风！可我看了半天都没找到哥哥。”王耀和她解释：“我在最右边，而且一排人都拿着旗子，肯定是被挡住了。”父亲走过来问她们下午去了哪里，什么时候回来的。母亲从里面探出头来，叫王耀：“快去洗个澡吧。都累了一天了，一会儿就能开饭。”

说来也巧，今天不仅是国庆，还是王耀的生日。母亲总说王耀生得好，全国人陪他一起过生日。家里固定是晚饭多做两个菜，每人再吃一碗寿面，所以母亲和春燕下午去南京路附近逛了逛就回来准备晚饭了。

中国传统认为过了年就是长一岁，和生日无关，弱冠后生日更不能大办。父母都受中国传统文化影响极深，深以为然，何况现在年景不好，吃碗寿面也就算过了生日了。一家人商量着明天去戏院看戏，边吃饭边讨论看什么戏。

吃完饭王耀靠在床上看书。书还是从伊万那里借的，王耀看着看着又想起早上见到伊万的事情。伊万今天穿得很正式，深色衬衣打上领带，外面披一件黑色斜领风衣，戴着红色的党员胸章，看起来一丝不苟。王耀一闭上眼睛，就好像看到伊万站在自己面前，穿着那身衣服，像平时那样暖暖地对他笑。王耀觉得心烦，干脆盖了书躺床上发呆。

这时候突然响起了敲门声，母亲在洗衣服，喊王耀去开门。王耀起来小跑到门口，一开门没想到是伊万，就穿着那身衣服，暖暖地对自己笑。王耀一时又是惊讶又是惊喜，问他：“你怎么来了？”

伊万没说话，上下打量着王耀。王耀被他看得不自在，没话找话地问他：“要进来坐坐吗？”

伊万笑着摇摇头说：“不用了。你有时间陪我走走吗？”

王耀不明所以，还是点点头，去和母亲说了一声，披件衣服换了鞋子出来。已经九点多了，路上没什么人。到了十月份，晚上刮来的风已经开始冻人了。王耀搓了搓手，问伊万想去哪里。伊万刚说了句“不知道”，看到王耀瞪了他一眼，立刻提议道，“要不你就陪我走回家吧？”

王耀忍不住笑起来，打趣道：“大晚上叫我出来，还以为你要去哪里。你就不能想个更有意思一点的地方吗？”

伊万有点窘迫地辩解道：“这附近我又不熟。那你说去哪里？”

王耀摆摆手笑道：“我和你开玩笑的。就去你家吧，不然我待会儿也得送你回去。”

两人往友谊宾馆的方向走。王耀见伊万还穿着上午的衣服，问他：“你刚从国庆晚宴回来的？”伊万点点头，“喝酒了？”伊万又点点头。王耀便絮絮叨叨地说，“你怎么不让郑师傅开车送你？一个人在外面乱走，也没警卫陪着。要是又碰到什么不法分子怎么办？就是没碰上，走迷路了你都找不到人…问……”王耀说话间偶尔转过去看伊万一眼，连续几次都发现伊万若有所思地盯着自己看。他心里奇怪，问伊万，“你为什么总看着我，我怎么了吗？”

伊万犹豫了一下，竟有些扭捏地说：“我还是第一次见你把头发披下来。”

王耀听了一愣，伸手去摸了一下头发，才想起来洗了澡头发没干，就一直披着，之前也没在意。平时出门王耀都把头发扎起来，这样看起来果然有点奇怪吧？可即使如此，伊万的反应也太夸张了吧！

王耀心想伊万这样子真怪，伸手去口袋里摸出一根头绳，要把头发绑起来。没想到伊万伸手过来摸了摸他的头发，说：“别扎了，头发还没干呢。”又转过头去，小声补了一句，“你把头发披着也很好看。”

王耀被伊万的动作惊了一下，更是被这句评价弄得又急又羞。尽管知道外国人对肢体接触比较随意，也知道外国人说话直接，但被用“好看”来形容总觉得有点奇怪。而且伊万的掌心的温度似乎还那么明显地残留在头发上。

王耀慌乱地把头绳又收起来，应道：“哦…哦，也是。”

伊万笑看他那手忙脚乱的样子，又问：“我一直想问你，为什么要留长头发？”

“这个呀…”王耀用手指捏着发梢，说，“一开始是因为我娘。娘怀孕的时候找人算命，说如果生的是女儿家里就平安。我娘信这个，非让我留长发，还跟爹吵过好几次。我小时候也不知道这些，留就留呗，后来习惯了觉得长发也挺方便的，就没特意去剪短。”

伊万点点头，说：“你留长发好看。”

又来了！王耀又羞又恼地瞪了他一眼，说：“说什么话！我只是刚好留了长头发。”

伊万看他像是生气了，感到困惑：“你为什么要不高兴？”

王耀被他问得没脾气，避而不答，问他：“你还没说呢，怎么突然过来了？”

“噢，我想给你这个。”伊万笑眯眯地从大衣内袋里拿出一支钢笔给王耀，说，“生日快乐，送你的礼物。”

“天呐，你还记得？”王耀惊喜又意外。他想起他确实曾经告诉过伊万自己的生日，特别说了和国庆同一天。但也是好久之前的事了，大约是去年？没想到伊万还记得。

王耀伸手接过钢笔，停在路边借着路灯仔细看。钢笔外观简洁大方：黑色笔杆、银质笔帽，笔尾上嵌了一颗浅绿色宝珠，镀金笔夹上竖排阴刻厂名“Союз”，此外没有多余的装饰。打开一看是暗尖的金色笔尖，不知道是镀金还是K金。王耀不算太识货，也不是不识货，“Союз（联盟）”是苏联有名的钢笔厂牌，这笔无论从设计、材质还是工艺上来看，至少也是中高端。王耀不禁感叹道：“这笔真不错！你在哪买的？”

伊万看王耀喜欢也觉得开心，说：“是我从苏联带来的，不过我平时不怎么用。里面的墨水已经洗干净了，你要是不嫌弃我用过，就当礼物送你了。”

王耀确实喜欢这支笔。他和伊万熟了之后互相送点东西也很常见，既然伊万有心，他不多客气就道谢收了下来。他拿着笔边把玩边问伊万：“平时为什么不用呢？你常用的钢笔可比不上这一支。”

“那支钢笔我用很多年了，写着顺手。而且…”伊万犹豫了一下，还是决定告诉他，“这支笔是冬妮娅送我的高中毕业礼物，我平时不舍得用。”

王耀还在看笔，听了这话差点把笔给摔在地上。他扭头极为惊讶地看着伊万，对方倒还像是没事人一样。

这是伊万第二次对他提起冬妮娅。他还记得上次伊万醉得不省人事，抱着自己边哭边叫冬妮娅，这又是怎么回事？他赶紧把笔再塞给伊万：“你的好意我心领了，但这么贵重的礼物我可不能要。”

伊万把笔又推回来，不解地问他：“为什么啊？”

王耀无奈地说：“你自己都舍不得用的笔，给我干嘛？”

伊万理直气壮：“我想送你。怎么了？”

王耀哭笑不得：“你是不是忘了你和我说过？去年中秋的时候，你告诉过我你和冬妮娅的事情。对你这么重要的东西，我怎么能要？”

伊万明白了，他抿嘴笑了一下，说：“我当然记得我说过。我想明白了，冬妮娅有她的生活，我有我的。既然她已经和叶甫根尼结婚，那一切都是过去的事情了，我不能再喜欢她。”

是呀，伊万和冬妮娅已经不可能了，能放下再好不过了。王耀为伊万高兴，笑得眼睛都弯了起来，说：“这真是太好了！”他捏着钢笔，又说，“可是毕业礼物也是很有纪念意义的东西，我还是觉得不该拿。”

“正是因为它很有意义，所以我想送给你。”伊万很认真地说，又开玩笑似的说，“耀，你不会连一支钢笔都要拒绝吧？”

王耀越听越不明白了。但既然伊万诚心要送他，再三推辞岂非辜负他一番好意。

「你真想我收下吗？」王耀看着伊万，用眼神问他。

「是的，收下吧。」伊万微笑着看他。

王耀只好收下了，再次道谢后把笔放进自己的衣袋里。两人一路走一路闲聊，伊万说起晚宴上的表演。最后一个节目是合唱团的《莫斯科——北京》，结果不知道受到谁的带动，唱完第一段之后全场人都站起来一起唱。

“那场面可真感人。要是你也在就好了。”伊万说。

王耀开玩笑说：“是啊，真可惜。我还没听过你唱歌。”

伊万脚步一顿，转头问他：“你想听吗？”

王耀有些意外，但还是很快就点了点头，笑着说想。伊万竟真的清清嗓子，开始唱《莫斯科——北京》。

王耀偏头看着伊万。他觉得伊万今天和平时不太一样，说不上来究竟是哪里不一样，但他觉得伊万这样很好。看着伊万认真唱歌时安详的侧脸，王耀觉得很安心。

他也轻声加进去和伊万一起唱。伊万软乎乎的声音唱起这种带点抒情的进行曲，竟别有一般滋味，整首歌都变得温柔起来。一曲《莫斯科——北京》，他真想这首歌永远唱不完。

空荡荡的街道上只有他们的歌声在回荡，歌颂着中俄友谊。他们都不知道，就在这个时候，中苏两国的领导人在千里之外的北京，正因为意见不同而爆发激烈的争吵。*

一曲唱毕他们也到友谊宾馆附近了。伊万在门外的巷子口停下来，问王耀：“你明天有空吗？”

王耀说：“明天下午和爹娘去城里看戏。有什么事吗？”

“那后天呢？”伊万说，“我想约你去动物园。”

王耀记得今天专家局组织了专家们去动物园，问他：“你下午不是刚去过吗？”

“是呀。在那里看到了很有趣的东西，想让你也去看。”伊万语气中带着孩子气的开心，“之前娜塔莎写信和我说，她在莫斯科动物园看到了从中国来的大熊猫，觉得特别可爱。我今天在上海的动物园也看到了，可真是神奇的动物！工作人员说熊猫岭就是为庆祝国庆专门辟的，大熊猫也才刚来上海一个月，我想你一定没见过。而且我们今天也有很多地方没逛——园子太大了，正好可以一起去走走。你觉得呢？”

王耀听到“娜塔莎的信”时有点晃神。伊万什么都不知道，他不知道王耀有他家的钥匙，也不知道王耀在未经允许的情况下偷看过他的信——包括娜塔莎说起自己去莫斯科国家动物园的那封信。他还傻傻地邀他一起去动物园。

王耀心里五味杂陈。他想起何局长对他的威胁，又想起何局长的突然消失，感到烦恼不已。但他看出来伊万似乎很期待去动物园，便也勉强露出笑容，点头答应了。

他们约定了后天中午十二点半见面，王耀去联系司机郑师傅送他们。

“那后天见。”王耀挥挥手准备走，却突然被伊万抱住了，凑上来动作连贯地一右一左做了贴面礼，才直起身子，笑眯眯地说：“后天见。”

王耀有点发愣，他觉得自己的脸又烧起来了——大概是被伊万微醺发热的脸颊染的，只是这热度久散不去。

第二天一早王耀跑去郑师傅家，和他说好明天下午带他和伊万去西郊公园的事。法定假日里郑师傅没有义务要送他们，但既然专家同志有需要，他很乐意帮忙，乐呵呵地答应了。

杨怀琴十点多就开始做饭，打算一家人早点吃完午饭去城里。王耀从郑师傅家里回来，去厨房问有没有需要帮忙的。

就是这个时候开始出现的警笛声，由远而近越来越清晰，最终停在附近“呜——呜——”地叫嚣着。母亲微撅着嘴，边摘菜边问：“这是怎么了？”王耀还从窗口往外看了一眼，摇摇头说不知道。

不多时，门口就传来震天响的砸门声。两个穿着军警制服的人冲着开门的父亲干巴巴地吼：“王耀住这里吧？把他叫出来…磨蹭什么，快点…少废话！…”

02

这场牢狱之灾来得太过突然也太过凶险，等从监狱里出来再见到阳光的时候，王耀觉得自己像是从地狱里爬出来的厉鬼，一见到太阳整个人都要气化了。他的身子倒也很配合，当场跌了一跤昏了两天。

王耀被抓的第一天关在看守所的牢房里，第二天一早就被提审了。铁栏杆外面坐着一胖一瘦两个人，他被推搡着进去的时候胖的那个正在低头划火柴，听到声音抬眼瞥了他一下，等把烟点着了才抬起头看他。

“名字。”瘦的那个冷冰冰地问。王耀报上名字，那个人冷冷地又看他一眼，接着问，“你和上海市专家局的何裕很熟吧？”

王耀原本不知道自己犯了什么事，一听这个名字，立马想起之前何局长的威胁。王耀顿时觉得自己受了天大的冤枉。何裕当时说会再联系他，是何裕自己再也不打电话来！为什么又突然来抓他？！

他脑子一热，立刻大声嚷嚷道：“你们抓我做什么？我也没说我不给何裕提供情报了，是他突然不联系我！你们凭什么抓我，我是冤枉的！”动作牵得手脚上的镣铐碰在一起发出刺耳的噪音，“你们让何裕来，我要和他说清楚！”

听王耀这么说对面那俩人倒是乐了，瘦的那个问他：“这么说你承认你给何裕提供过情报了？”语气也不似刚才那般冰冷。

“当然！”王耀还是高声回答。

“承认得倒是挺爽快的。”胖的那个呵呵地笑两声，说，“现在让何裕来见你是不可能了，不过你要是再这么嚷嚷，我倒可以送你去见他。”

王耀听这话不对劲，脑子清醒了大半，咽了咽口水，问：“你是什么意思？”

“还想着给何裕那个反革命分子提供情报呢？”胖子抖抖烟灰，咧着嘴说，“早给毙了。”

王耀当时就傻眼了。

在王耀被问话的时候，伊万正在家里吃午餐。王耀和他约好了下午去动物园，为此他今天特意提早了午饭时间。可到了约定的点，他左等右等也等不来人。

王耀不是个爱迟到的人，他打电话去王耀家想问问情况。听声音接电话的是杨怀琴，于是他字正腔圆地用中文说：“我是伊万，我找王耀。”——目前为止这是他说得最标准的一句中文，王耀亲自认证过。那边杨怀琴说了几句话他也听不懂，只好又重复一遍：“我找王耀。”杨怀琴又说了几句，越说越急，最后竟然哭了出来。

伊万觉得不对劲，想了想实在是放心不下，赶紧往王耀家跑。到了那边开门的是春燕，伊万看到杨怀琴坐在餐桌边哭，柳寡妇带着任勇洙坐在旁边，像是在安慰她。

伊万左右张望不见王耀，试探性地叫了两声王耀的名字也没人应，倒惹得杨怀琴哭得更凶了。伊万急得在屋里走来走去，他第一次觉得自己这半桶水的中文水平真是可恼至极！柳寡妇对两个小孩说了几句，两个人跑过来拉着伊万坐下来，然后又急急跑出去，一会儿把纪翻译领来了。

纪翻译和伊万打了招呼，过去问清楚是怎么回事来和伊万解释：“说是…昨天王耀被警察带走了，好像是被牵到什么案子里面去了，具体情况还不清楚。王主任今天一早就出去打听了，现在还没回来呢。你要是要去什么地方——”

伊万听到王耀被抓走脑子里就轰地一声，后面的话左耳进右耳出都不重要了，上前一步抓着纪翻译的肩膀问：“为什么？怎么回事？”

纪翻译虽然比伊万年长不少，但个头比伊万矮了不少，被这么猛地一抓有点害怕。他看伊万情绪激动，只好捡软话说：“估计没什么大事，小王也不是什么违法乱纪的人嘛。去问问话而已，过几天没事就放出来了，没什么的。”想了想又把之前没说完的话补完，说，“你要是要去什么地方…正好我今天也没事，我陪你去就是了。” 

“不…不用了…”伊万神色仓皇地抬头看了纪翻译一眼，慢慢把手放开，踉踉跄跄往后退了几步，呐呐地丢下一句“那我先回去”，刚走几步又回头嘱咐纪翻译，说，“你和王夫人说一声，要是耀回来了，你让他一定立刻来找我，我很担心他。”

伊万也告诉自己不用担心。是呀，纪翻译说得对，王耀能犯什么事呢？只是一天天过去了，王耀还是没有一点消息。等假期结束开始上班的时候更是出乎他的意料，专家局直接给他另派了一位姓陈的翻译过来，是位中年女性。

“原来的翻译呢？”伊万急切地问她。陈翻译说可能是工作调动，再详细便不知道了，说她刚调过来对之前的情况不了解。伊万又问他专家局有没有说只是让她临时顶替一段时间？陈翻译认真想了想，说似乎是没有。

伊万立时就坐不住了。他跑去问刘厂长知不知道翻译人员调动的事情、知不知道王耀出什么事了？刘厂长说他也不清楚，专家局那边只说派新的翻译过来，根本没提到王耀。最后挺委婉地说“我猜啊——我一点都不知道，只是说有这么种可能性——可能出的事情还不小，一时半会儿回不来了。”

伊万听了只觉神思恍惚，几乎要站不稳了。这是怎么回事？明明几天前王耀还好好的，王耀收了他的礼物，还和他约好去动物园约会。为什么突然就被抓走了，为什么还回不来了？

伊万向刘厂长请了半天假，让郑师傅送他去专家局，直接要求见局长。他想的很简单，不管怎么样，他至少得知道发生了什么。专家局知道要另派一个翻译来，肯定知道点内情。

伊万去的时候局长在开会，接待处的小姑娘客气地说：“专家同志，要不然您把您的事情先和我说一下，我看看有没有哪位同志能处理。”伊万摆摆手，说：“不用，我就找局长。他开会我就在这里等，等到他有空见我为止。”

这一等就是两个多小时。孙局长迎出来握着伊万的手连连道歉，说让专家同志久等了。孙局长以前在苏联留过学，和专家说话从来不用翻译，便让陈翻译在外面等一会儿，带着伊万进了自己的办公室。

伊万耐不住性子寒暄，直接问他：“我来就是想问清楚，为什么没有经过我的同意就更换翻译？我要求您给我一个明确的理由！”

孙局长感到意外，问他：“布拉金斯基同志，您对新派的陈翻译有什么不满吗？”

“不，我们今天早上刚认识，谈不上有什么不满。”伊万绷着脸说，“但我和王耀同志一直合作得很好，他在各方面给了我很多帮助。如果没有正当理由的话，我希望王耀同志能继续给我当翻译。”伊万想了想，又补了一句，“不然我要继续向上级机关反映这个问题。”

孙局长听到伊万最后的那句话脸色变了变，干笑两声，说：“不就是换个翻译嘛，这种小事‘上级机关’也不具体负责。您要是对翻译有什么要求，尽管提出来，我们想办法解决。”

“我的要求就是让耀给我当翻译！”伊万不满孙局长打哈哈的态度，声音一下高了起来。想到自己到底算是来求人的，又放软了语气说，“我听说他被警察局抓了，您知道具体情况吗？”

孙局长神色僵硬了一下，差点脱口而出“没这回事”，到嘴边突然打住了。他思考了有一两秒，才又笑吟吟地说：“确实是这样。但公安那边和我们不是一个系统的，我们只收到通知说被抓了，具体为什么也不清楚。这也才刚几天嘛，可能还在调查情况。您先回去工作吧，耐心等一等不要着急。我帮您去问问，要是了解到情况一定通知您。” 

孙局长本意是把人先打发走再说，后面再拖一拖，布拉金斯基同志大概没多久就忘了这事了。但没想到这位同志跑专家局还跑上瘾了，三天两头就来问情况，后来更是每天都来。孙局长要是托辞不见，他就在门口的椅子上坐着等，一坐几个小时也非要见他不可。

其实伊万算是问对人了，孙局长是少数几个知道王耀为什么被抓的人——不就是牵到国民党保密局的特务案里了嘛？反革命罪嘛！

国民党保密局上海特别组案最近闹得沸沸扬扬。公安机关从一个秘密电台信号入手，顺藤摸瓜赶在国庆前一举端掉了国民党保密局在上海的情报网，报纸上都登了好几次，整版整版地介绍破案过程、后续处理。

但是大部分人不知道这个案件把上海专家局也扯进去了。专家局内部潜入了国民党特务，还策反许多翻译提供苏联专家相关的情报，这可不是闹着玩的！何裕平时谈起共产主义理论说得头头是道，谁能想到他竟然是长期潜伏在共产党内部的保密局特务？！孙局长作为上海专家局的负责人没能及时发现，这段时间都数不清被批评过多少次了，现在处理这些善后事宜也算是戴罪立功。

可这事能公开、能让苏联知道吗？国家对苏联专家一向关怀备至，要是让专家知道他们的翻译在监视他们，即使是被国民党策反的，也肯定会伤害专家们的感情。更重要的是其实中苏之间现在已经是在走钢丝了，有传言说赫鲁晓夫访华期间和中共高层吵得很厉害，这时候更不能平白授人以柄。因此这批人只能秘密处理掉。

只是这布拉金斯基同志也真有意思，被自己的翻译监视了一点没察觉，还傻乎乎跑来说什么非要王耀同志给他当翻译。

但布拉金斯基同志的执着也实在让人为难，尤其是他还说什么要向上级机关反映——这件事闹大了就更麻烦了。孙局长被伊万堵得没办法，向上面报告了这件事情，特别是关于布拉金斯基同志如何咬着这件事不放。

在伊万第十次来专家局、王耀给抓进去快二十天的时候，伊万的坚持终于等来了转机。那天王耀被从监狱里又提出来审了一次，另换了两个人问话。之前的两位问得很随意，大概只是走个形式；这次则问得很详细。

王耀从小没受过什么大苦，这半个月简直是给折磨得都没了人形。监狱里条件差自不必说，更重要是心理压力太大，又是悔又是怕，东西也吃不下。

王耀昧着良心监视伊万，自以为给组织做了多大贡献，没想到竟然被国民党反动派给利用了。第一次审的时候那两个警察大概看他活不久了，把话说得很明白——不会公开审了，找个方便的时候拖出去一颗枪子儿就够了。临走的时候那个胖子还叹口气，说：“也是倒霉，年纪轻轻碰上这种事。”

被提审的时候王耀以为是要把自己拖出去毙了，吓得走不动道，两个狱警一边一个把他架到审讯室。王耀这时候才发现自己其实挺怕死的，怕就这么不明不白死了。

人真不能做坏事。自己做了件对不起伊万的事，你瞧，立马就遭报应了。

王耀在自以为的人生最后一段路上，想到了父亲母亲还有妹妹。快到门口的时候，他想到了伊万。不知道伊万现在怎么样了，他知不知道自己给抓到这里来了？他想要是能再见伊万一面，一定要向他坦白一切，告诉他自己被欺骗利用而犯下的错误——可惜他再也没有这个机会了。

两个审讯员细细地问了所有的情形：怎么和何裕联系上的？怎么监视布拉金斯基同志？给何裕提供过什么材料？问来问去最重要就是两点，一是王耀事前到底知不知道何裕反动派的身份，二是布拉金斯基同志有没有可能发现自己被监视了。

王耀全照实说。他当然不知道何裕的身份，他可以对天发誓，但凡有任何怀疑他都不能替何裕做这种事；而他坚信伊万对此同样一无所觉，否则怎么可能继续信任他、把他当作朋友，直到他被抓的前一天还约他一起去动物园？

他原以为这只是行刑前核对口供，没想到问完又给他扔回监狱里去了。经历此番大起大落，王耀真不知道自己到底是想死还是不想死。他现在除了自己到底什么时候死也没别的事可想，这滋味可太难受了，倒宁愿他们立刻就毙了自己。 

日长似岁，王耀便也开始胡思乱想。他和伊万究竟算是朋友吗？他把伊万的信任当成欺骗的工具，要是真被伊万知道，他和伊万这一年多半真半假的情谊还能剩多少？他反悔了，他绝不要伊万知道自己做过这些事。即使他是受骗，但所有错事都是他自己犯下的，要是伊万知道了，该对他多么失望、多么讨厌他？

其实死也不能说都是坏事。他以前时刻担心要是伊万发现了怎么办。现在好了，没人会在意一个消失的人，伊万永远都不会知道，他也不用去面对有朝一日被发现的可能性了。

自己白白送了性命是可悲可笑，但伊万也是真的傻，竟会把冬妮娅给他的钢笔转送自己。他明白冬妮娅在伊万心中的地位，伊万怎么会想到要把这支钢笔给他呢？礼轻情意重，他真的不值得这么重的礼。伊万是笨蛋、是傻瓜，而他是这世界上最可恶的骗子。

等到王耀又瘦了一圈的时候，他又一次被叫出了牢房。王耀想开了，他觉着横竖是个死，上次那么被拖出去实在太丢脸了。于是他昂首阔步走在两个狱警前面，带着一种和他枯槁的形容极不相称的慷慨意气。但没想到这回他给带到了探监的地方，来的还是个他不认识的人。

那个人自我介绍，说是上海专家局的孙局长。他告诉王耀他死不了，只是有两个条件：一是出去之后对何裕的事情要绝对保密，不能让别人知道外国专家局出了国民党特务；二是他不能再给伊万当翻译了，要他自己去向伊万辞职。

TBC

* 注：中苏两国领导在10月2日的会谈上吵得厉害，这里为了烘托气氛，时间做了一点更改。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *关于保密局案件：neta自1950年的国民党保密局天津特别组案，设定是何裕长期潜伏在共产党内部，被台湾来的情报人员激活之后开始搜集苏联相关的情报。不过这段不合史实（1）镇反运动主要是刚建国的几年（2）1955年军统被改组不负责谍报了，1960年左右虽然国民党是还零星派过一些情报人员过来，都不成气候（3）一般来说是不至于九个月才能破案的。总之剧情需要你懂的…基本是平移了一件1950年左右的事情过来。
> 
> *关于监视专家：苏联撤走专家的时候明确提到中方监视跟踪苏联专家，但是中方人员在各种采访回忆中都否认，至今还是一桩公案。不知道怎么处理好，想了想直接甩锅给国民党算了（人在岛上坐，锅从天上来）。国民党那段并不是史实。
> 
> *大熊猫：中国1957年送了苏联两只大熊猫，1959年娜塔莎在莫斯科动物园还能看到。我不太确定上海什么时候有的大熊猫，但鉴于西郊动物园1959年为了庆祝国庆建了熊猫岭，我就假设之前没有了。


	4. Chapter 4

【上海·1959年冬】

十一月中的时候王耀被正式释放了。刚好是个周末，王修平难得动用一次自己的特权，派了辆厂里的车去把王耀接出来。王耀出了大门没走两步就直直往地上栽，把家人都吓坏了，赶紧就近送到医院去。倒是无甚大碍，就是因为营养不良免疫差染了肺炎，晕倒大概是精神压力过大。

杨怀琴看到王耀瘦得脸都凹下去了，十一月天还穿着单衣，别提多心疼了，拉着王耀的手哭了一天，晚上硬是不肯回家要在医院里陪着。过两天王耀醒了，考虑到平时照顾不方便，便转回厂里的卫生所打吊瓶。

开始几天基本上吃不下东西，就靠打的葡萄糖水维持，后来渐渐能吃点流食。但现在全国到处闹饥荒，别说肉蛋之类的东西了，糖都稀罕。营养跟不上，身上还是一把骨头，肺炎也拖着好不了。

王耀是作为附近一起恶性治安案件的嫌疑人抓起来的，调查后无罪释放，还双倍补偿了这一个多月的误工费。

杨怀琴气得很，一边给王耀喂梨汤一边说：“人都成什么样了，补点钱就完了？！我们家也不缺这点钱。”王修平倒还冷静，说：“人没事就好了，你少说两句。”杨怀琴眉毛一横，“这叫没事啊？”

王耀精神大不如前，白天也时常犯困，看来得休养一段时间。杨怀琴现在是个管文件收发的闲职，平时工作不忙，同事知道王耀的情况也体谅她，这几天事情做完就提前下班跑卫生所来了。

母亲絮絮叨叨和王耀说了不少事情，包括了伊万如何为了王耀天天往专家局跑。“其实专家局也不管这个。不过不管有用没用，人家有这份心就挺难得的了。伊万不是喜欢喝酒嘛，我专门给他拿了两瓶洋酒送过去。你出院了也得去感谢一下伊万。”母亲这么说。

王耀这才把事情有点联系起来了。孙局长说伊万一直在问他的情况，为了稳定事态避免让苏联知道，也考虑到王耀主观上没有犯错的意图，才特别放他出来。王耀没想到，所谓的“布拉金斯基同志一直追问你的事”，是伊万这样一次次跑专家局跑出来的。母亲想岔了，伊万不止有用，甚至可以说他这条命就是伊万救出来的。

他亏欠伊万的真的太多了，却不知道能为伊万做些什么。伊万在这边什么都不缺，想送点东西吧伊万也看不上。而且以后他不是伊万的翻译了，一年可能也见不上几次面，真正是大恩难报了。

孙局长坚持要把他调出专家局的系统，以避免王耀进一步和苏联专家接触。枪顶在脑袋上，也不容王耀不答应。他在监狱里就写好了申请，说自己因为健康问题，不能再担任随行翻译的工作，希望另行安排工作。孙局长看了没问题，让王耀再抄了一份给他留底，嘱咐王耀等出狱后找个时间把申请书交到局里。

王耀挑了个只有父亲在的时候，和他说自己打算把专家局的工作辞了，请父亲帮忙把申请书交上去。父亲把申请书拿过去读，王耀挺紧张的，反复想着事先准备好的借口，要是父亲一质疑就全说出来。但父亲看完之后只是抬头问他：“非辞职不可？”王耀点点头，一时有点拿不准父亲这话的意思，犹豫着是不是再说点什么解释一下。父亲摆摆手阻止了王耀，说：“别说了。我明天帮你递上去。”

王耀不认为事后捏造的说法滴水不漏，至少跟着打听了这件事一两个月的父亲是不会完全相信的。他很感谢父亲选择不深究，有些事情没必要都说透。

孙局长不让王耀透露何裕的事，也算是给了他一个借口，让他不必纠结是否向伊万坦白。其实王耀也许比孙局长还怕伊万知道，一旦伊万知道，他就真的没勇气面对伊万了。

他从大学毕业起就和伊万在一起工作，偏偏这一年还是多事之秋，王耀在生活和思想上都经历了不小的改变，他无比珍视这段回忆。即使真的再不见面，他们仍然是朋友、拥有一段共同的美好回忆，王耀也可以安慰自己，说他们是互寄遥思、相忘于江湖；可一旦伊万知道他做过什么、知道他们的友谊中掺杂着多少算计，一定会厌弃他怨恨他，乃至于后悔把他给救了出来，那他真不如死在里面干净。

在卫生所待了快一周，虽然肺炎还没好干净，整个人已经不像刚来时一副病怏怏的样子了。医院毕竟不如家里舒服，王耀出院回家，每天早上去卫生所打点滴。

住院的这一周，厂里不少人都来看王耀，可伊万却一次都没来过。王耀心里犯起了嘀咕，尤其是父亲说伊万问过几次他的情况，也不像是不关心的样子，王耀更猜不透了。

王耀在家里没事的时候也就看看书，他书架上有一排从伊万那里拿来的书，有时候忘了还便越积越多。以前两个人有工作关系，他可以名正言顺地去找伊万。现在呢，以后呢？

十二月初的时候专家局发来了回复，说是批准了王耀的辞职申请，已将档案发回原校。不知道父亲是怎么和母亲说的，母亲倒很平静，说现在确实身子没养好，多休息一段时间也好，工作的事不急，就是赋闲一年等明年夏天随应届生分配也可以。

这天家里来了稀客。父亲之前去大学的实验室找教授讨论问题，恰好又碰到了严教授。严教授提起王耀的档案被退回学校了，问是怎么回事，父亲便把事情前因后果说了一遍，又问分配的事情有没有什么消息。严教授听了一阵唏嘘，说等周末来看看王耀，顺便聊聊分配的事。

严教授专程过来一趟其实有自己的想法。早几年打仗的时候严教授几个儿子都死了，身边只有一个小女儿。之前王耀在严教授手下做事的时候严教授对他就颇为偏爱，之后逢年过节王耀也常去拜望。古代讲究为师为父，严教授年迈孤独，心里甚至把王耀当儿子看了，凡事多有关照。

严教授的女儿严楚楠比王耀小两岁，在同一所学校学俄文。前年暑假王耀在严教授那里帮忙翻译图书的时候两人认识了，以后有什么俄文的问题，女儿放着他这个大教授不问，总爱跑去问王耀，讲起来便是王耀哥哥如何、王耀哥哥如何。严教授明白女儿的心思，女大不中留了。后来王耀工作之后两边来往少了，今天他就是特意借这个机会带女儿过来看看王耀。

严教授来了王耀自然是忙前忙后端茶送水，严教授笑着拉王耀坐下来，说：“别忙了，不是还病着嘛，哪有让病人给我泡茶的？你坐着吧。楠楠，你去厨房搭把手。”严楚楠应了一声，站起来按着王耀坐下，说：“我来吧，王耀哥哥你坐着。”王耀也不客气了，谢道：“麻烦你了，楚楠。”

严教授和王耀、王修平寒暄一番，等杨怀琴和严楚楠沏了茶切了水果端出来，再细细问了一遍王耀怎么被抓进去了、在监狱里面受苦没有、现在身体怎么样了。王耀按着之前和孙局长串好的词，答得滴水不漏。

严楚楠听了很生气，大骂警察局都是一群废物，抓错人还耽搁这么久，在里面白受许多委屈。王耀知道自己坐牢是有原因的，并没有什么好抱怨，只是笑着说：“也没受什么委屈。”

他们又谈到分配的事情。严教授说：“我这几天专门打听了。安徽那边的农村新筹办一个中学，最近四处在要人，听说学校想把王耀派去。”

严楚楠马上抗议道：“去这么远？！”王修平犹豫着开口，说：“我听说…农村现在饥荒闹得严重。分到农村去，只怕…”说到这里停了嘴，想了想又问，“严老，这事可还有余地？”杨怀琴附和道：“本来一家人都在上海也好照应，要是跑这么远一年也见不上几次了。”

严教授笑着说：“你们别急，这事还没定。我也觉得是人最好留在上海。王耀要是愿意，我就出面去把人要过来。系里也缺人手，下学期当个讲师，讲点低年级的基础课总还是可以的。”

父母听了这话心里欢喜。王耀虽然不排斥去外地，但能在上海待着自然更好。大家又聊了一会儿，父母第一次见严楚楠，拉着问了许多话，严教授也和王耀说一些讲课要注意的事情。母亲看快到傍晚了，留严氏父女在家吃了顿便饭。

到了十二月中，王耀的肺炎才算彻底好了，只是人比之前消瘦不少。王耀找个工作日出去了一趟，把钥匙交到专家局里去。这是伊万家的钥匙，之前何裕给他的。

孙局长顺口问他分配的事情怎么样了。王耀担心孙局长再有什么不满，推说因为一直病着没去张罗这事，现在还没消息。孙局长没有多说什么。

王耀到家发现伊万竟然来了。春燕一脸满足地坐在伊万腿上吃东西，一看就是伊万给的。伊万笑眯眯地抱着春燕，听到开门声抬起头，看到是他便冲他笑。母亲看他回来了，在厨房里叫他：“伊万来看你了，你招呼一下，晚上留他吃饭。”

王耀过去把春燕抱下来，让她先去看会儿书。春燕一溜烟就跑出去，说吃饭时候再回来，王耀也就由她去了。他在伊万对面坐下，悄悄地打量着伊万。

伊万已经裹上了冬装。王耀记得伊万冬天很怕冷，常常抱怨上海不集中供暖。他在冬天总是穿得很厚，在室内也不脱外套不摘围巾。

王耀想起上次分别的时候伊万还对他说“后天见”，如今再见却隔了两个多月，中间又发生这么多事，真是物是人非。自己深深地利用和伤害了眼前的这个人，他反而一无所知地救了自己。他也算得了报应，至少他丢了这份他很珍惜的工作，没法再给伊万当翻译了。

他想问伊万自己不在的时候过得怎么样？为什么现在才来？我以后还能去找你吗？一时间千百句话都涌到嗓子口，最终却只是轻叹口气，局促地问了一句：“你怎么来了？”

这话也奇怪。伊万开玩笑地说：“我不该来吗？你不愿意我来吗？”

王耀自己也笑了，低声说：“怎么会？我当然想你来。”

伊万向他解释说：“之前积了不少工作，这段时间很忙。不然我早该来了。”

王耀想起母亲说的，伊万整个十月都在往专家局跑。他心情复杂，说：“我听说了，你之前帮我在专家局说了不少话。”

“噢那个呀，”伊万并不以此邀功，笑道，“其实最后也没帮上什么忙。我听孙局长说，你是警察局调查刑事案件的时候抓错人了。”

王耀心里有无数的感谢又不能说，他真诚地看着伊万，极为郑重地说：“话不能这么说，怎么会没帮上忙？”他又在心里默默接上了一句“谢谢你救了我”。

伊万笑了笑没继续这个话题。他上上下下打量王耀一番，说：“怎么瘦了这么多，在监狱里吃苦了吧？”

王耀笑着说：“待监狱哪有不瘦的。”其实现在已经比刚出来时好多了，那时候才真是瘦得吓人。

伊万不能免俗地从头到尾问了一遍事情经过，王耀当然还是说得滴水不漏。伊万又问他：“你什么时候能回来工作？”

王耀这才意识到，伊万还不知道他已经辞职了。似乎无论什么事情，自己都把伊万瞒到了最后。他眼神闪烁地说：“其实…我已经辞职了。”伊万的脸一下就冷了下来，王耀急忙解释道，“之前一直在生病，也不知道什么时候能好，为了不影响专家局的工作安排干脆辞职了。”

伊万板着脸，说：“你没和我说过。”

王耀一下慌了，一个劲地道歉，呐呐地说：“之前没机会和你说。”

伊万仍旧冷着脸，问他：“那你之后就不工作了？”王耀和伊万说了严教授的事，说等过完春节后去大学当讲师。伊万又问学校在哪里，听说就在附近脸色才好看一些。

过了一会儿父亲回家，刚好把春燕也带回来了，一家人开饭。晚饭出乎意料地丰盛，又有牛肉又有鸡蛋。王耀问母亲是哪来的，母亲说是伊万专门拿来的，还有好多没做呢，刚好这段时间补补身子。

伊万一直不说话，显然仍在生气。王耀心里沉闷，觉得自己欠了伊万太多东西，恐怕永远也还不上了。

饭后王耀像往常一样陪伊万走回去。王耀问伊万最近工作的情况，伊万问一句答一句，不太愿意多说。王耀自觉没趣，也安静了下来，两个人就只是走着。

开始路上人还多，等走近友谊宾馆人就越来越少了。从家里到宾馆，这条路王耀走过无数次，这次心情却格外复杂。月色静谧，他想起“江畔何人初见月，江月何年初照人”这句诗，在心里暗叹这月色不知见证了多少人的悲欢。

王耀试探着说：“你之前借我的书我都看完了，今天忘了带来还给你。”

伊万笑了笑，说：“没关系，你就留着吧，我都看过了。”

王耀愣了一下，没想到伊万会这么说。伊万让他把书留着，意思是不想再和他来往了吗？为什么伊万突然对他摆出这样的态度，是气他擅自辞职吗？王耀心里泛酸，差点酸到眼眶里。这件事他真的没办法，他不可能再给伊万当翻译了。

分别的时候伊万竟很正式地和王耀握了手，说：“王耀同志，再见。”

这称呼真让王耀哭笑不得。他又是难过又是不甘，最后故意要和伊万斗气似的，说：“晚安，万尼亚。”

【上海·1960年中】

01

之后伊万再没来找过王耀，但也没有刻意回避。比如说元旦晚会和春节聚餐的时候碰到了，伊万也会和他打招呼、和他说话。伊万不再刻意叫他“王耀同志”了，就叫他“耀”，好像什么事都没有一样，但态度分明和从前完全不同了。

他们也不能说是闹翻了，只是逐渐不怎么来往，就像两个没什么瓜葛的人渐行渐远一样。王耀怎么也想不明白他和伊万的关系怎么就变成这样了。他不希望这样，但伊万似乎刻意与他保持距离，王耀也不是那种能厚着脸皮去搭话的人，随着时间推移两人之间的关系就越来越冷了。

这总得有个理由吧？伊万绝对不可能知道间谍案的内情，若是因为王耀贸然辞职也不至于这样。王耀一开始希望能弄明白，但后来渐渐觉得他大概是不会知道了。

王耀只能安慰自己，并不是什么事情都得有个明确理由不是吗？也许之前只是因为自己恰好是他的翻译，两人又聊得来，才走得近一些。现在自己不是他的翻译了，也就自然而然疏远了。

过完年王耀就去学校，按严教授的安排教三课时的俄语基础。这种基础大课所有人都要上，分几个不同的时间开课。王耀上其中的四个班，半退休的沈老教授上另两个班。

王耀还是学生的时候当然上过沈教授讲的课，他讲课直接用沈教授的讲义，备课压力倒不大。比较费时间的是改作业。王耀没有教职，为了凑足全职的工时，同时也是这门课的助教，六个班的作业都是他改的。学校离家说远不远说近不近，走路要两个小时，因为没直达的车，搭公交也要一个多小时。他平时就住在学校的宿舍里，周末才回家。

一旦忙起来时间就过得特别快，不知不觉就到了五月。五月底是学校的校庆日，连着周末放假五天。前两天王耀在学校里帮忙组织校庆的活动，后面没事就先回家了。

晚饭的时候父亲回来得有些迟，说是去找伊万讨论问题了，近来伊万最近都在家里，来回路上花了不少时间。王耀才想起来最近是伊万的过敏期，他竟完全忘了。

父亲说起伊万今天说话的时候一直打喷嚏流鼻水。母亲不知道伊万和王耀之间的这些事，关切地问了两句，又说：“小耀你要不去看看伊万吧。你近来都在忙学校的工作，伊万也不过来玩了。”春燕马上附和，鼓着腮帮子说：“大哥哥什么时候来呀，我想吃巧克力…”母亲笑着轻轻打了春燕一下，说：“你就晓得吃。”

父亲手里的筷子顿了一下，说：“我看还是不要去的好。你现在不是翻译了，避避嫌也好。你去年换了工作，我看也未必不是好事。近来对苏联的态度怪得很，也不知道以后会怎么样。”

母亲颦眉，问他：“怎么了？”

王耀一开始也没明白，听到后面才反应过来，问：“爹，你是说列宁同志诞辰时候中央发的那几篇文章？”

四月底列宁诞辰的时候，几份党报都发了相关的评论性文章，拐弯抹角地说苏联搞修正主义。他们在党课上读过，在中苏间算得上言辞激烈了。以前大家传中苏有矛盾，都是“听说”“据说”的猜测，这还是第一次把中苏间的分歧公之于众。

王耀最开始知道中苏间有问题是何裕说的，后来搞清楚了何裕是国民党特务，又是因为伊万他才能无罪释放，他便以为那些说法不过是谣言，读到这几篇文章的时候深受震动。

“是啊…”父亲发起牢骚来，“批评就批评吧，不知道专家局怎么想的，还专门翻译成俄文发给苏联专家，难道想让专家同志们也来批评自己的国家吗？”

王耀想去看看伊万过敏怎么样了。伊万不知道为什么不想理他了，但他心里一直觉得对不起伊万，如果有什么事情能帮上忙肯定要帮。父亲虽不赞同，话也没说死。伊万到底不一样，欠人一条命难道因为政治风向不对就老死不相往来了？王耀自认还是有点良心的。

只是担心都两三个月没见过了，突然拜访太过唐突。吃完饭王耀在房间里心烦地走来走去，刚好瞥到放在书架一角的几本俄语书。伊万也没明说这些书不要了，要不明天去把书还了，顺便去看看伊万？也不至于显得太刻意。

想到周六下午伊万可能要去开党组会，王耀第二天早上挑了个不早不晚的时间，也没和父母说，抱着一摞书往伊万家走。门口的警卫和他相熟，并不为难他，看到他还打招呼说“王翻译，好久没见你来了”。

王耀敲了几下门，他第一次觉得敲门之后等开门的这段时间如此难熬。他确定没听到一点声响，只好忐忑地又敲了几下，同时又觉得自己这小心翼翼的样子挺好笑的，到底在心虚什么啊。

还是没人来开门，王耀心里有点打退堂鼓，想了想还是又敲了几下。突然门里传来一阵杂乱的碰撞声，一会儿门被猛地拉开，伊万顶着一头鸡窝就出现了。他的眉头拧成一团，表情很是不耐烦，但看清来人是王耀的时候一下就愣住了，半天才说：“你怎么来了？”

王耀从看到伊万开始就慌了，低着头说：“我…我昨天整理房间看到这些书，都是你之前借给我的。在我那里放好久了我也不看，反正今天也没事，刚好拿来还你。”

伊万默默盯着王耀看了一会儿。他知道王耀一紧张就爱说一大堆废话，一句话能说清楚的事非要前因后果都讲出来。他点了点头把书都接过来，走回客厅放在桌子上。王耀怕伊万又不理自己了，扒着门框问：“我听说你过敏很严重。你怎么样了？”

伊万背对着王耀沉默了几秒，王耀紧张得心都要跳出来了，怕伊万不回答。没想到伊万又不按常理出牌，突然特别委屈地说：“严重，特别严重。我觉得我快死了。”

王耀一听又担心起来，赶紧跑过去问：“怎么回事？哪里不舒服？”伊万开启委屈模式，撇着眉头说：“万尼亚发烧了，晕乎乎的。”

“真的吗？”王耀伸手去探了一下额头，确实有点发热，倒也不烫，大概是低烧。但伊万看起来真的很不舒服，王耀问他，“吃药了吗？要不要叫医生？”

“吃药了，还是难受。”伊万眨眨眼，又说：“万尼亚从昨天晚上开始就没吃东西了，好饿啊。”

“…知…知道了。”王耀觉得伊万难受得画风都不对了，但意外地没什么违和感，“要不你去楼上躺着，我给你做点吃的？”伊万眼巴巴地看着他，点了点头。

王耀扶伊万上楼躺下，拿了条湿毛巾给他敷在额头上，像哄孩子一样说：“你好好躺着，我去给你做早饭，吃完饭再吃一次药好不好？”伊万想笑，努力憋着不笑，半边脸蒙在被子里点了点头。

王耀热了牛奶、做了三明治端上来，伊万很听话地慢慢吃。王耀坐在旁边一边削苹果一边絮絮叨叨地说：“怎么会这么严重啊，去年也没见你这样呀…怎么就一个人在家？…什么时候开始发烧的？…”

伊万一边嚼三明治，一边可怜巴巴地说：“陈翻译住得远，周末都没人管我。”

王耀抬头看伊万一眼，说：“陈翻译不住在厂里吗？”

“没有哦，她住在城区里，基本都是按点上下班的。”伊万扁着嘴，看起来更可怜了。

王耀叹了口气：“那也不能把你一个人晾在家里，你还在生病呢。”

伊万认真地点点头表示同意，随即又抱怨道：“小耀自从不给我当翻译以后就不来找我了呢。”

王耀听了这话真是又好气又好笑，之前对自己态度那么恶劣的究竟是谁啊？但一方面他一直觉得有愧于伊万，一方面看伊万不舒服的样子实在可怜，笑着摇摇头轻声用中文骂了一句：“恶人先告状。”

伊万一脸天真地问：“小耀说什么呢？”

王耀用刀尖叉起一小块苹果塞到伊万嘴里，说：“我说你没良心！你还敢说我不来找你？”他竖起眉毛瞪伊万，要和他好好理论一番。但对着伊万那满脸的无辜他实在气不起来，最后竟绷不住笑了出来，说，“算了，不和你计较。”

王耀也不傻，他很确定伊万之前是在故意冷淡他，这一定是有原因的。但既然伊万不想解释，现在又装傻当成什么事情都没有，王耀也不想深究。每个人总有些不愿意说的事情，如今他对这一点的体会尤其深刻。

伊万看王耀不问，也松了口气。

多年以后，伊万真心希望那个时候他们能开诚布公地把事情都说清楚。但那个时候他不想说也不能说，他只是想再给王耀一个机会，也给自己一个机会。他没想到王耀还会来，但王耀来了。他想再相信王耀一次。

伊万虽然不舒服，下午还是全身裹得严严实实地去参加党组会了。王耀放心不下，晚饭后又过来，确定伊万没事才放心。第二天下午王耀要回学校，没从家附近的车站坐车，而是先去伊万家和他一起吃了晚饭才从附近坐车去学校。

临走的时候伊万又眼巴巴地望着王耀，问他下周还来不来找他。王耀想起父亲的话，心里有点犹豫。伊万担心他不愿意，眼睛水汪汪地盯着他，有气无力地说：“万尼亚周末一个人在家好可怜啊，生病都没人管。”

王耀一下语窒，他对伊万的撒娇完全没有抵抗力，低着头结巴着说：“…要不…要不然我…我周日找时间过来吧。”

伊万眼睛一下亮了起来，问他：“你一定来？”非要对方给个确定的说法不可。

王耀无奈地笑了一下，郑重地点头说：“我一定来。”

伊万这下满意了，笑眯眯地把王耀送到门口。假装不舒服来博同情的行径极为无耻，伊万完全同意，但既然王耀吃这一套，伊万也心安理得。对王耀他输得里子都不剩了，还要什么面子？

等回了学校细想，王耀才觉得自己该不是被耍了吧？他记得去年这时候伊万的过敏期已经差不多过了，下周那时候都回去正常上班了，哪有这么严重！但伊万怎么可能会故意骗他呢？大概是人不舒服就想有人陪着吧。这两天伊万就特别粘人，活像一只摇着尾巴的大型犬。王耀不太习惯，但仔细想想也并不讨厌。

话说回来，难道伊万不过敏，他就不愿意去找伊万了吗？话也不能这么说…

王耀从抽屉里翻出去年伊万送他的钢笔，吸了些墨水，随手在本子上用漂亮的花体字写下“Иван Брагинский（伊万·布拉金斯基）”，觉得不满意又认认真真重写了一次。他仔细端详着这个名字，一会儿又没来由地烦躁起来，觉得自己莫名其妙，抬手把整页纸撕下来揉成一团丢到纸篓里。

周五回家的时候，王耀在路上碰到了春燕和勇洙。王耀问他们怎么这么迟回来，春燕抢着说：“今天班里组织活动去动物园参观！”小脸通红地和他说在里面见到些什么动物。

动物园？王耀想起来了，之前伊万不是说过想去动物园嘛！

王耀还是周日回校之前绕路去找伊万，伊万笑眯眯地来开门，说：“我在做饭呢，马上就好了。”伊万做好了土豆沙拉和红菜汤，正在煎松饼。虽然王耀不是很吃得惯，以伊万的标准来说绝对是盛情款待了。

伊万看起来健康得很，一问果然周四就开始正常去船厂上班了。既然如此王耀也放心了，问他想不想去动物园：“你之前不是说想去吗？”。伊万一脸惊喜：“好呀！”他们边吃边商量行程，说好下周日早上去。

伊万本来想让司机送他们去，但是王耀觉得不太合适，毕竟他也不是伊万的翻译了，当然还有一个原因是那样父亲很可能会知道。王耀说要是伊万不介意他们就搭公交去，不过时间长点得两个多小时，因此要早些出发。

还有就是午饭在外面吃，现在上海城内的物资供应很紧张，外面不管是市场还是饭店都是一副凋敝的景象。伊万在特供商店买东西不知道外面的情况，他也不想伊万知道。王耀提议他们自己做面包或者三明治带去，伊万也同意，说他来准备。

第二周回家后，王耀和父母说学校有事要早点回去，所幸父母也没有多问。周日上午王耀吃完早饭就去找伊万，伊万已经准备好在等他了。

他们先坐公交到市中心，再转车去西郊公园。第一趟车靠近始发站人不多可以坐在一排交谈，换车之后没位置了就站着说话。旁边的乘客不时往这边看，一位年轻的同志还想给伊万让座，王耀笑着替伊万拒绝了。

西郊公园近来新建了几个园子，王耀有段时间没来了，有不少没见过的。

那天阳光明媚，园子里人不少。他们从西门入园，沿着园内的道路顺时针绕，早上看了禽鸟、猴子、狐狸之类的小型动物，中午就坐在园中心天鹅湖边的草坪上吃三明治。鸽子水鸟在旁边懒洋洋地拍着翅膀，王耀随手撕了点面包碎扔在地上，鸟儿们便飞过来抢食。衬着波光粼粼的湖面，伊万觉得这画面真是美极了。

下午他们去了大型动物区，这是伊万更感兴趣的部分。逛到棕熊园的时候，伊万和王耀说起俄罗斯许多关于棕熊的传说故事。棕熊自古起就是俄罗斯的图腾和神祇，他们可不觉得棕熊粗鲁笨重，而是勇敢、智慧和善良的化身。

王耀想起在普希金的诗里也出现过棕熊，对伊万说：“在《叶甫盖尼·奥涅金》里，达吉雅娜在奇怪的梦里见到一头令人害怕的大熊，把她带到奥涅金身边去。”

伊万笑了起来，说：“为什么要害怕呢？熊善良忠诚又通人性，是所有动物中最特别的。”他进一步解释道，“在俄罗斯熊代表未婚夫，梦见熊意味着将要举行婚礼。熊带达吉雅娜去找奥涅金，那是因为她疯狂地爱着奥涅金，想要嫁给他。”

王耀觉得很有意思，说：“在中国也有梦见熊的说法，意思却截然不同。”

下午天开始转阴，等他们走到熊猫岭的时候已经开始刮起了大风，但熊猫可不管。两只大熊猫在里面抱着竹子慢悠悠地啃，好像世界上什么事都和它们没关系似的。一对圆圆的黑耳朵晃来晃去，看起来慵懒又惬意。

王耀在报纸上见过照片，但之前从没见过活生生的大熊猫。这样子真是奇特又可爱，他也像个小孩一样，兴奋地走来走去，从不同角度来看这两只大熊猫。

他看到旁边有介绍熊猫的牌子，就走过去把介绍牌上的内容翻译给伊万听。伊万跟过去站在后面，看到王耀半蹲在牌子前，衣领中露出半截白白的脖子，黑发被风吹得在脖子上摆来摆去。这一下下像是挠在伊万心头上，撩拨得他心痒难耐。伊万忍不住伸出手去碰王耀的头发，王耀以为伊万在叫他，转过头来问他怎么了。

伊万被王耀带着询问和关切的纯真表情蛊惑了，在漫长的几秒里脑海一片空白。他喉咙发紧，机械地干咽了一下不知如何作答。恰好这时天上划过一道闪电，厚厚的云层终于兜不住这么多水分，雨滴开始大大小小地往下坠，大地也在撼人的雷鸣中颤抖着。

伊万如获救赎，在王耀抬头看向天空的间隙里顺势抓住他的手，低声说：“下雨了，我们回去吧。”

雨下得很大，伊万拉着王耀一路跑到门口时全身都淋湿了。许多人挤在大门边躲雨，伊万像是怕王耀被人流挤散了，一直拉着他没松手。伊万身上的热度透过潮湿的掌心传过来，王耀抬头看了一眼比他高出半个头的斯拉夫人，发现伊万也在看他——更准确地说是盯着他——而在视线接触的一刹那却又慌乱地避开了。周围的嘈杂让两人间突然的沉默显得没那么尴尬，却也让被紧握着的手上的触感分外清晰。气氛变得很奇怪，王耀不敢再去看伊万了。

雨一直不停，天边的云又黑压压的，看起来这场雨还要再下一阵。趁着中间雨小一些，伊万说要不先冒雨跑去车站，王耀看了看天色，点点头和伊万一起踏进雨幕里。

电车里比来时更拥挤，人挨着人又挤又吵，大家都湿漉漉的。伊万个头高，很轻松地一手抓着头顶上的栏杆，但王耀被挤在中间没有着力点，随着车子的颠簸站不稳。伊万把他拉过来，用另一只手扶着他，摇来晃去渐渐就变成半抱着王耀了。路上的时间变得分外难熬，王耀觉得手怎么摆都不对了，只好抓着伊万的手臂，低着头不去看他。

在车上闷热的环境里晃荡了一两个小时，本来身上的衣服已经差不多干了，一下车又被整个浇湿。雨又大了起来，王耀对伊万说要不然先在公交车站等一会儿，雨小点再回去。伊万像是没听见，拉着他就往雨里冲，王耀叫他也不应，只好跟着跑。

伊万实在跑得太快，王耀跟得气喘吁吁。王耀一进门刚想抱怨，就被伊万压在门上胡乱地亲吻。雨水从浅金色的发丝一滴滴流到脸上，王耀被惊得不知该作何反应，直到发现伊万竟然把手伸进他的衣服里面，才挣扎起来想推开伊万。但伊万力气大得惊人，不给他反抗的机会。

王耀被死死压在门上，雨水打在门上的声音透过骨头传到耳朵里。背后的门凉凉的，伊万身上却热得发烫。伊万的手又大又粗糙，在他身上毫无章法地乱摸，然后又去把他的裤子扯下来。

这对王耀来说实在是太刺激了，无论是生理上还是心理上。就算王耀平时会自己解决，但这可是伊万啊，这他妈可是伊万啊！在伊万的撸动下王耀没一会儿就受不了射了出来。他脑子一片空白，双腿发软打颤支撑不住，双目无神地沿着门往下滑。伊万一把抱住王耀，把他抱进楼上的卧室里。

王耀的意识稍微清晰一点，就感觉到有异物带着滑腻冰凉的液体侵入下体，他下意识地想把两条腿并起来，却被强硬地撑开。王耀突然明白了自己的处境，又惊又怕地开始死命挣扎，湿了的头发被弄得乱糟糟的。伊万干脆伸手去把他的头绳解开，让一头黑发全都披散开来。

趁伊万靠近的时候，王耀愤怒地揪住伊万的衣领，冲他吼：“混蛋，你在干什么？！你疯了吗？我是男的，男的！”

伊万停下手上的动作，直视王耀的眼睛，认真地说：“我喜欢你。”王耀一下没了气势。他感觉自己无法理解这句话，无措地瞪大眼睛，不可思议地看着伊万。伊万见王耀不回答，又重复了一遍：“小耀，我喜欢你。”然后低下头去亲他。

王耀本能地想偏头躲过去，但被伊万用手抵住不让他转开。王耀在心里将伊万骂了千百遍，咬紧牙关羞愤地瞪着伊万，却发现伊万近在眼前的睫毛抖得厉害，然后有温热的液体滴在他的脸上。

王耀一下就愣住了。伊万竟然哭了，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒地往下掉。简直没有比这更不讲道理的事了，这究竟是谁在欺负谁啊？哭也该是我哭，你哭什么啊？王耀内心天人交战，拳头握紧了又松开，最后僵硬地伸手揉了揉伊万毛茸茸的脑袋。

傻瓜，你哭什么呀？

雨像是被谁从天上一盆盆泼下来，砸在窗上响个不停，刚好能遮住王耀的喘息呻吟，和床吱吱的响声。伊万的眼神炽热得要在他身上烧出洞来，王耀偏过头故意不看。伊万在他的身体里横冲直撞，撞得他酥酥麻麻的。他又是难受又是舒服，搂着伊万的脖子，随着伊万的动作不可抑制地颤抖尖叫。

……

两个人光裸着躺在床上，伊万从背后抱着王耀，有一下没一下地抚摸他侧腰细腻的肌肤。王耀拍掉伊万不老实的熊掌，伊万立刻在后面抱着他蹭呀蹭，委屈地叫着：“小耀，小耀…”

王耀觉得自己也是倒了八辈子血霉了，明明是伊万占尽了便宜，怎么还老像是他在欺负伊万一样？王耀哑着嗓子无奈地问：“你又要干嘛？”

伊万把脸放在王耀肩膀上磨蹭，软软地问：“小耀，我们现在是在一起了吗？”

“什…什么？！”王耀又是羞又是恼，窘迫地说：“你说什么胡话，什么在一起？！”王耀认定伊万不过是想占他便宜，小声补上一句，“过两年你都回苏联了…”

“我不走！”伊万把他抱得更紧，很认真地说，“到期之后还可以延聘，我一定想办法留在中国。就算不在上海，假期也可以来找你。”

王耀不可思议地侧头看伊万一眼，不明白他究竟是说笑还是认真。

伊万见他不说话，叹口气想这事急不得，退而求其次地一边用手顺着王耀的头发，一边撒娇般说：“小耀今天别回学校了吧？衣服都没干，外面又在下雨。明天早上再走吧？”

王耀还是不说话，伊万担心他连这都要拒绝，又可怜巴巴地叫了一声“小耀…”。王耀自暴自弃地捂着脸，重重叹口气，突然转过身来抱住伊万，把脸埋在他的胸前，闷闷地说：“这事要是被我爹娘知道了，我死一百回都不够。”

伊万明白王耀这是同意了，吃吃地笑。王耀瞪他一眼，凶巴巴地说：“笑什么笑？”伊万还是笑，边笑边亲他。

王耀哼一声把他推开，气鼓鼓地说：“你不是喜欢冬妮娅吗？现在又说这些花言巧语。”

伊万一点都不生气，眨眨眼开心地说：“小耀吃醋啦？”

王耀又羞又气，红着脸说：“没有的事，谁吃醋了？”

伊万更开心了，笑嘻嘻地在王耀的脸颊上亲了一下，说：“小耀不记得了吗？之前和小耀说过，万尼亚已经不喜欢冬妮娅啦！我喜欢你多久了，要不是你之前被抓进去，我们早该在一起了。”

王耀恍然大悟。伊万把钢笔送给他，竟然是这个意思吗？但疑惑也一并涌了上来，既然伊万那时候就喜欢他，为什么突然对他不理不睬？王耀忍不住问他：“你之前为什么突然不理我了？”

王耀感觉到伊万抱着他的手明显僵了一下，然后把脸埋在他的头发里，沉默了一会儿，声音闷闷地说：“对不起…小耀，对不起。”

伊万默认了他是故意不理自己的，这让王耀既吃惊又有点受伤。伊万为什么一直道歉？王耀感到背后似乎有很深的隐情，他想再问但伊万自责的样子让他开不了口。

他自己也有万分愧疚但无法说出口的事情。追根究底真的是一件负责任的事吗？谁知道会不会带出什么无法触碰的旧事。最终他只是安慰性地抱着伊万，说：“没事了，都过去了。”

在那个风雨交加的夜晚，伊万揽着王耀入睡。王耀不习惯被人抱着，半天睡不着又不敢动，生怕吵醒伊万。他听着雨打在窗上的声音，迷迷糊糊地回想一年来的事情。早上他们出门的时候还只是朋友，可是现在他正躺在伊万的怀抱里。这一切显得很不真实，但伊万的怀抱和温度又再真实不过。

为什么要答应伊万呢？绝不是因为觉得对不起伊万，才让伊万为所欲为。现在想来，也许他一直都喜欢伊万，因此才更觉得对不起他。但他确实是对不起伊万，从何裕事件开始，他对伊万就有了不能说的秘密。今天应该道歉的不是伊万，而是他。

但不管过去发生了什么，一切终于都过去了。伊万强壮的臂膀搂着他，均匀的鼻息喷在他的发顶。他感到很安心，昏昏沉沉地睡着了。

也许是因为白天和伊万谈起《叶甫盖尼·奥涅金》，他在梦中来到一片仙境般的绿野。他听到潺潺的流水声，便跟着声音一路走到水池边，清澈的水流从一个低矮的瀑布流进小池里。旁边的灌木丛突然响了一下，接着便像达吉雅娜所见到的那样，一只棕熊钻了出来。伊万跟在熊的身后也走出来，穿着乡间牧童的衣服，伸手轻抚棕熊的后颈，像是它的主人。

这熊极高大，比伊万还更高不少，但王耀并不感到害怕。它朝王耀伸出利爪，王耀想伸手握住，大熊却突然变了面貌，凶恶地张开血盆大口朝他扑过来。王耀从梦里惊醒。

02

之后三周王耀都这样，对家里说学校有事要早点回去，其实都待在伊万家里，等到周一上午才去学校。伊万不满意为什么王耀来找他要偷偷摸摸的，王耀只好告诉伊万父亲不愿意他们来往的事。

伊万很委屈：“为什么呀，王主任不喜欢我吗？他明明一向都对我很亲切。”

王耀总不能和他说中苏之间的那些事，只好随口扯些理由：“我爹当然很喜欢你，但是工作关系和私人关系不一样嘛 。现在我不是你的翻译，爹当然认为我们不应该再有来往…”总之是连哄带骗才糊弄过去。

他们经常一起做饭吃，一般两人轮流，一顿俄式一顿中式。伊万喜欢在王耀做饭的时候从背后抱着他，死皮赖脸怎么都不撒手。伊万身材又高又壮，耍起赖来竟也无比自然，他一撒娇王耀就拿他没办法了。

1956年的时候调整了专家保卫工作的安排，伊万可以在没有警卫跟随的情况下出门，因此晚上没什么人的时候他们也会出来走走。

有一次他们一直向东走到黄浦江边找了一块沙洲坐下来闲聊，王耀走得累了靠在伊万身上睡着了。伊万把他背回去，走了一大半路他才醒过来。伊万的后背宽阔又结实，王耀觉得趴着挺舒服便假装没醒。

又走了一段伊万开始轻声地哼《莫斯科郊外的晚上》，因为王耀正靠在伊万的肩膀上，几乎就是在他耳边吟唱，曲子温柔又悠长。

「我的心上人，坐在我身旁，默默看着我，不声响。我想对他讲，但又难为情，多少话儿留在心上。」唱到这里的时候伊万突然笑了一声，问他：“好听吗，小耀？”

——原来他早知道我在装睡！王耀脸一下就红了，问伊万什么时候发现他醒了。伊万把他放下来，笑着亲了亲他的脸，说：“你一醒我就知道了。”

另一次天气很晴，他们往西边走到一块草地，两个人躺在上面看星星。伊万把天上的星座指给王耀看，王耀也和他讲中国的二十八星宿，结果王耀还没说完伊万就靠过来堵住了他的嘴。

伊万把家里的备用钥匙给了王耀。王耀拿着钥匙心里沉甸甸的，他曾经有一把一模一样的钥匙，差点要了他的命。他坚决不要，但伊万硬是要给他，说：“万尼亚对小耀没有秘密哦，你什么时候想来都可以。”

说来也奇怪，他们明明才刚确定了关系，但在一起却有种老夫老妻的感觉，从没有因为生活习惯之类的问题吵过。王耀想或许是因为自己之前作为翻译形影不离地跟着伊万待了一年多的原因，他们之间早就像家人一样亲密。

不过伊万也有一些小习惯王耀不是很能理解。卧室里有一扇对着屋后的窗，外面是一株高大的梧桐，伊万坚持必须把窗帘拉上什么时候都不能开。“外面又没人，拉开透透光嘛。”王耀抗议道。但不管怎么说伊万都不同意。他记得以前伊万一般都开着窗帘，不知道什么时候改了习惯。多次交涉无果之后，王耀也就随他去了。

七月初进了考试周，王耀干脆对家里说考试周事情多，等出成绩后再回家，实际上大部分时间都和伊万在一起。王耀把期末考卷带回来改，伊万坚持要帮忙，王耀就把中文题目是什么意思和他说了一遍，告诉他怎么给分。

伊万信心满满地表示没问题，拿了一叠在旁边改。过了一会儿王耀过去检查，看了几眼马上皱着眉头让伊万先不要改了，问：“为什么这里扣分？…不不，不是这么改的…这些都是一年级学生啊，你改得太严了…这题基础语法对就可以，表达不用管…你不能按母语者的标准随意扣分啊…不能因为这种原因扣分，这样我会被学生骂的…不行就是不行…你到底要不要帮忙？要就得听我的…”说了半天伊万才不情不愿地按着王耀的标准来，一边改还要一边抱怨，王耀觉得比全部他自己改还累。更可气的是就这工作态度，晚上还腆着脸要“奖励”，王耀当然是义正言辞地拒绝了。

提交成绩后王耀就得回家了，到时候整天都往外跑总会让父母怀疑。王耀的想法是之后两周他就好好在家待着，八月初他找个由头回学校，之后就方便了，大不了每天花三个小时在路上来回。不过那两周里王耀还是忍不住跑来找过伊万几次，一般都是晚饭后偷偷过来，很快又回去了。

被酒莫惊春睡重，赌书消得泼茶香。  
当时只道是寻常。

这样的日子又甜蜜又恼人，见个面都是偷偷摸摸的，时时得担心被人发现了。他们都以为这样的日子长得没边，如果伊万真的就一直待在中国，可能他们就这么一直下去。谁也没想到离别会来得这么快。

伊万要回国的事情王耀最早是从父亲那里知道的。7月29号晚上，父亲边吃晚饭边说起今天两个专家告知说苏联方面通知他们回国，知会厂里协助整理文件资料。刘厂长专门打电话去市专家局问了，专家局早就乱成了一团，很多聘有专家的单位都发来类似询问，但他们没收到相关的指示，也需要向上级机关请示，让厂里再等通知。

这消息对王耀而言无异于晴天霹雳，吃完饭急忙跑去找伊万。伊万见到他的时候脸上没有一点笑容，站在门口神色复杂地看着他，随后一把抱住他，说：“你终于来了。”

王耀赶紧侧头瞥一眼大门外的警卫，还好没在看这边。他挪挪身子，把门在后面关上，安慰性地回抱住伊万，过了一会儿才说：“我听爹说你们要走了，怎么回事？”

“我不知道…我也不知道这是怎么回事。”伊万放开王耀。借着室内的灯光王耀才看清，伊万眼睛下一圈都泛青，顿时心疼得不行。伊万在客厅的沙发上坐下来，把脸埋在双手中，说，“昨天苏联领事馆的人亲口对我们说的，下个月内所有人都要撤回。”

王耀不敢相信自己听到了什么，怎么可能所有苏联专家都要回国？！他跟着伊万走到客厅，着急又不解，说：“可是你的聘约还没到期呀，你怎么能走？”

“我们被提前召回，聘约已经作废了。”伊万也理不出个头绪，摇着头说，“猜测很多。有人说现在局势紧张，苏联和中国可能要打仗；也有人说你们不需要我们了让我们走。没人知道确切原因。”伊万抬起头，迷茫地看着王耀，问他，“苏联和中国不是好兄弟吗，怎么会变成这样？”

王耀无言以对。伊万的精神状态很糟糕，情绪低落又很焦虑，看起来也没睡好。王耀抱着他安慰他，让他把情况和自己详细说一遍。原来昨天苏联驻上海的领事馆突然召集了所有苏联专家，通知说苏联从即日起至9月1日，会安排撤走所有在中国的苏联专家，也要带走所有工程技术资料。具体的撤离时间和安排还没确定，应该八月中旬之前就会走。

“我们怎么办？”伊万觉得特别无助，王耀当然也给不了他答案。

王耀不能在外面久待，何况他们现在也不清楚具体情况。王耀和伊万说他先回去，看看能不能从父亲那里再打听一些消息，等下周一再来找他。伊万不想王耀走，可怜兮兮地说：“你不留下来陪我吗？我昨天一直都睡不着，我想抱着你。”王耀红着脸让伊万别闹，伊万拉过他给了他一个缠绵的吻才让他走。

回去的路上王耀脸上的表情就全垮了。刚才他看伊万情绪不好，不想两个人都苦着脸才勉强振作一点。不管是为什么要撤走苏联专家，结果已然无法改变了。既然已经正式通知下来，不管怎样，顶多再一个月，伊万就要走了，以后还能不能见到都难说。伊万问他们怎么办，到时候除了分手还能怎么办？可是他不愿意说出来，他也说不出口。他能做的只是尽自己所能，再多陪伊万几天。

但留给他们两个人的时间并不多，快走了伊万反而更忙了。伊万在厂里半停工，但一些日常工作还是要做，此外还要整理文件资料准备带走，苏联的管理机构也经常召他们开会。王耀从8月1号起就一直住在伊万家里，但伊万出席的活动他也不便去，只能帮伊万收拾一下东西做做饭，实际上待在一起的时间很少。

伊万几天来一直闷闷不乐。有一次王耀在做饭的时候，伊万站在旁边一脸严肃地问他：“你愿意和我一起回苏联吗？”王耀停下动作看着伊万，张了张嘴，最终什么都没说，低下头接着做饭。伊万无奈地笑了，半开玩笑地说：“再没人给我做饭了，我该怎么办呢？”

如果伊万爱上的是一个中国女孩，他们或许可以结婚，然后一起回苏联，但王耀不是。他怎么能和他一起走，以什么名义、什么身份？不是王耀不愿意，只是真的不能。

8月3号晚上上海市办了盛大的送别宴，所有专家和家属都收到邀请，层次几乎可以比肩建国十周年的国庆宴会。伊万晚上抱着市里送的一套漆器餐具回来，他喝了点酒，眼睛亮晶晶地和王耀讲宴会和之后晚会的情况。

“你们用这么隆重的宴会来向我们告别，”伊万轻轻倚在王耀身上，“我想我们和中国人民还是很好的朋友吧。”伊万打了个酒嗝，安静了一会儿，又难过地说，“我更不明白了，那为什么我们还要走呢？”

8月5日厂里召集伊万和阿夫杰开会，宣读了苏联和中国之间关于撤离专家的外交照会，两人这才知道苏联方面撤回专家的理由是在华苏联专家工作条件恶化、中国对专家不尊重等等，声称是专家主动要求回国。中国的复照对专家们表示了挽留，但是苏联方面仍然坚持撤回。

这让他们都很惊讶，因为他们认识的所有专家都对提前回国感到疑虑和不安。虽然工作条件确实比之前几年有所恶化，但从没有人提到过想提前回国。

当天正好是周五，王耀照例回家。傍晚父亲一见了他就问：“你这段时间都在哪里？”王耀刚想说在学校，便听父亲说，“前两天严教授打电话来，让你有空去学校找他一趟，他有些事要和你说。”王耀意识到穿帮了，一时又想不到什么好的借口。他想到伊万家里还有一间客房，父亲应该也不会往这方面想，便干脆坦陈自己这周都在伊万家里，帮他整理东西。

父亲很是惊讶，脱口而出：“我不是让你不要…”说半截又停了，长叹口气，摆摆手说，“罢了罢了，也没几天了，想去就去吧。但你还是回来住，别给专家同志添麻烦。”又感慨道，“专家同志们都是很好的人啊。”

吃饭的时候父亲对王耀说：“厂里这两天人手不够，你周末要是没什么事就去帮帮忙。”

“我？”王耀莫名其妙，不知道自己能帮上什么忙。

父亲解释说伊万和扎伊采夫同志今天白天听取了照会之后态度变化很大，留下了一批本来这周内要送到苏联领事馆的重要技术资料让他们趁着周末“研究”一下，厂里现在正组织技术员抓紧抄写。王耀又问到底为什么要撤走专家，父亲把照会内容大概说了一下，边说边叹气，最后说：“真舍不得他们走啊。”

伊万6号接到通知，说所有在沪专家分批乘火车到北京，再从北京安排回国，他和阿夫杰都是10号早上走。周日晚上厂里办了最后一次送别宴，赠送他们不少小礼品，还给他们发了纪念章、感谢信，也给他们所在的原单位写了感谢信。

因为中方的热情送别，阿夫杰一扫前一段时间以来的阴霾，当晚很有兴致地喝了不少酒，醉醺醺地拉着刘厂长和几个车间主任一起唱国际歌，高呼“苏中友谊万岁”。

宴会固然很好，但伊万高兴不起来。因为王耀，他比别的苏联专家对中国更多一分不舍。

他回家时王耀正懒懒地瘫在沙发上。父亲说让他不要住在这边，但他料定父亲在这件事上不会管自己，还是跑过来了。他和技术员们抄了两天总算赶在下周一前把资料都抄完了，现在右手好像都不是自己的了。伊万听他说手臂酸，体贴地坐过来给他揉。

“宴会怎么样？”王耀看到伊万带回来的东西，问他。他们抄资料的地方就在宴会厅楼上的会议室，他听到今晚楼下很热闹。

伊万一边帮他揉手臂，一边说晚会的情况。他垂着眼睛说：“阿夫杰很高兴…”

王耀看伊万意兴阑珊，脱口问他：“你不高兴吗？”

伊万停下手上的动作，委屈地看着他，像是生气了。王耀自知失言，连忙说：“对不起，我不是这个意思…我知道你不高兴。”

伊万更生气了，愤愤然说：“赫鲁晓夫就是个混蛋！他之前把斯大林同志批判得一文不值，现在又违反苏中之间的协定要我们都回去。他们说专家主动提出要回国，实际上我们根本没得选！阿夫杰也不想提前走，为什么我们不能留下来？这太荒谬了！”他的语气很凶，但表情简直是要哭了。

王耀伸手抚摸伊万的脸，希望能安慰他。伊万别过头深呼吸了几下，声音低低地说：“我昨天接到通知，下周三早上搭火车去北京。”

突如其来的消息让王耀也愣住了，这比他预想的还早了太多。怎么这么快就走，那不就只剩两天了吗？他突然意识到离别竟这么近了，伤感的情绪瞬间淹没了他。他的脸皱成一团，像是马上就要哭出来。

反倒是伊万，他深吸几口气终于平静下来，对王耀说：“耀，我们得谈一谈。”

王耀低着头叹气，问他：“谈什么？”认为伊万大概是要说分手的事情。

“谈我们的事情。”伊万看着他，一字一句地问，“小耀，你愿意等我回来吗？”

王耀愣住了，他抬头呆呆看着伊万，疑惑的语气中带着期待：“你们还会回来吗？”

伊万点点头，说：“会的，一定会的。不止是我，很多人都是这种看法。你知道我们被召回苏联的理由是什么吗？”王耀点点头，说父亲和他说过了。伊万说，“我们都不同意上面的说法。这完全是借口，因为我们之间暂时的矛盾而意气用事，等矛盾解决了我们就会回来。无产阶级是不会分家的，我们总会再回来。”

王耀低着头没说话。他并不像伊万一般乐观，在中苏两国这几年来的矛盾中，他总觉得有些东西已经不可逆地变质了。但这也不过是他一种毫无凭据的感觉罢了，难道他愿意就此和伊万分开吗？

伊万突然靠过来，直直地看着王耀的眼睛，诚恳地又问一遍：“你会等我吗？”灯光把伊万漂亮的紫色眼睛照得透亮，王耀觉得它正变成一个漩涡把自己往里吸。“这段时间我们可以写信，之后只要一有机会我就会回来。”他们靠得这么近，以至于说话的时候伊万带着淡淡酒味的鼻息就暖暖地喷在他的脸上。“我不想就这么和你分手。”伊万的身上带着一种介于现实和虚幻之间的美好，或许从一开始他就拒绝不了。“…可以吗？”他们可以吗？

王耀带着点恍惚，又问他一遍：“你真的会回来吗？”伊万很认真地点头，说：“当然，一定会的。”王耀被伊万的执拗说服了。既然伊万相信他也愿意相信，不管怎么样他都想去相信。他也点点头，微笑着说：“那好，我等你回来。”伊万也笑了，凑过来捧着他的脸吻他，亲着亲着手便不老实起来，把他压倒在沙发上。

第二天早上伊万在换衣服的时候王耀迷迷糊糊醒了。伊万过来在他脸颊上亲了一下，让他多睡一会儿。“对了，”准备出去的时候伊万又突然回来，说，“昨天王主任和王夫人邀请我今天去你家吃饭。下午我早点回来，我们一起过去。”王耀闭着眼应了一声，伊万怕他不记得特意给他留了张纸条。王耀醒了看到纸条，刚才还不觉得有什么，现在仔细一想…他懊恼地抓抓头发，自己和伊万一起过去的话，怎么感觉像是去省亲的？

王耀浑身酸软，挣扎了半天才起来，他今天要去学校找一趟严教授。严教授住在学校里，见他来了赶紧让女儿去泡茶，笑呵呵地问他：“你最近都在哪里？我去你宿舍两趟都没碰上，打电话去你家也不在。”王耀连忙赔罪，说之前自己给当翻译的专家要走了，自己最近住在他家帮他整理些文件。严教授不疑有他，一叠声说“应该的应该的”，又说学校里的三个专家也是马上要走，最近也办了好几场欢送会。

严教授让他来一方面是要说下学期排课的事情，另一方面是说严楚楠的事。严楚楠今年毕业，在严教授的安排下到附属中学的初中去教俄文。严楚楠没什么经验又有些怯场，严教授让王耀下学期有空过去听两节，如果有什么讲得不好的地方多提点她。严教授说：“我如今老了不中用了，只是放心不下楠楠。你替我多照顾照顾她就是帮我了。”

王耀再迟钝也有点明白严教授的意思了。他当然不讨厌严楚楠，但他一直都只把她当妹妹看，就像对春燕一样。严教授没有明说，王耀也不好拒绝，还是答应下来，心里想着得找个机会和严楚楠讲清楚。

傍晚去王耀家的时候，伊万给每个人都带了礼物。他给杨怀琴带了枚胸针，给王春燕带了一大包零食，还拿了两本工作笔记和几本专业教材给王修平。王耀提着零食，有点害羞地想“怎么看都是去省亲的吧”。

这顿饭吃得伤感，只有什么都不明白的王春燕还是和从前一样开心。父亲看着伊万拿来的资料，担忧地问会不会给伊万带来麻烦。“私人赠予比拿给厂里好一些。”伊万笑着解释，“这些也不是很机密的资料，不过厂里现在在造的船正好用得上，我怕你们一时找不到。以后都要靠你们自己了。”

伊万后天早上就走了。他已经把所有工作都交接好，明天可能还会去厂里转转，但已经没什么要做的了。晚上王耀陪伊万回去帮他再整理一下行李，其实伊万东西也不多，而且之前已经收拾得差不多，只要最后再收一些零碎的物件。但王耀不放心，上上下下到处看，生怕漏了什么要紧的东西。伊万看着他忙，心里觉得难过。这个傻瓜，这辈子得操多少心啊。

伊万从柜子里翻出两瓶伏特加，还是当时王耀出狱之后杨怀琴拿给他的。他把王耀拉到客厅，说：“你别忙了，行李明天我自己收拾。你陪我喝酒吧。”

大概世界上没有第三个像他们这样的傻瓜了，在离别前一起喝酒的时候竟然聊马列主义、聊无产阶级革命。王耀酒量不好，没喝几杯就开始晕了，靠在伊万身上听他说话。伊万也渐渐安静下来，只是喝酒。等把酒都喝完了，又开始有一句没一句地说。王耀有点晕，迷迷糊糊听到伊万在说什么“我不想走”“我们以后会结婚的吧”“什么时候能回来呢”“想亲手给你做一个戒指”之类的话，王耀笑了笑，喃喃地说：“我等你回来。”

两个人在客厅的地板上躺了一个晚上，王耀醒来头疼得要命，好像还感冒了，恹恹地窝在床上。伊万上午出去了一趟，下午回来把东西都收好。伊万想，时间是如此无情的东西，一天总是二十四个小时，想它快或是慢都做不到，越想抓住的时间越是抓不住。等地球再转过一周，他就不在这里了。

伊万坐在床边，摸着王耀的脑袋，问他还难受吗。王耀笑着摇头说他没事，只是昨晚着凉了。伊万看了王耀一会儿，心里充满了无奈。他从行李里翻出那本《普希金诗歌全集》，书页很旧，显示出常被翻阅的痕迹。他拿在手里看了看，想起过去便露出怀念而温柔的神情，对王耀说：“你还记得吗？刚认识的时候我说要送书给你，你想拿这本书，我却不愿意。”

王耀当然记得，但那是什么时候的事了？没记错的话是1957年的暑假，他还在大学里读书。谁能想到之后会发生这么多事，而他们竟会这样离别？岁月给每个人准备了怎样的惊喜，实在是一件令人捉摸不透的事情。

“然后你给了我一本《静静的顿河》。”王耀说，忍不住也笑了起来，“其实我真的只是随便看看，但你好像生气了。”

伊万说：“因为这本诗集是对我很有意义的东西。这是我妈妈的书，我带着它从莫斯科到尼古拉耶夫，后来又回到莫斯科。在所有孤独和困惑的时候，我总能在里面找到共鸣和鼓舞，有什么想法就记在旁边。这里写着我的生活、我的灵魂、我的一切。现在我要把它托付给你，请你替我保管，等我回来再向你要回来。”伊万又把书翻到最后，拿出钢笔来，“我把我在莫斯科的地址写在封底上。给我写信吧，我也会给你写信。”

王耀接过来，看着伊万刚写上去的地址，那是他要回去的地方。王耀难过得想哭，硬是抿着唇角把眼泪憋了回去，眼眶发红地看着伊万，说：“我今天晚上得回去了。”明早他要跟父母一起去火车站送伊万，厂领导和一些与专家相熟的工人都会去，他总不能和伊万一起去火车站。

伊万难得任性，委屈地望着王耀，恳求他：“能不能不走？”但从王耀为难的神色中，他很快就意识到自己是在无理取闹了。说到底，走的人是他。他难过地背过身子，说，“我随口说的，你应该回去。”

王耀无言地从背后抱着他，将脸埋进他宽阔的后背。分别已经迫在眉睫，但起码这一刻我们还在一起，我还可以抱着你。

【上海·1960年8月10日晨】

第二天清早火车站很热闹，全厂来了五六十人，拉着横幅欢送伊万和阿夫杰去北京。站台上人太多了，伊万和王耀只好隔着人群相望，微笑着用眼神鼓励彼此。他们昨天晚上便说好了，既然他们总会再见，那到了火车站就不要难过了。

直到此时王春燕才终于意识到伊万这是要走了，噘着嘴问王耀：“大哥哥什么时候回来？”王耀拍拍她的脑袋，带着重逢的祈望，笑着说：“很快就会回来。”

火车快进站的时候伊万突然挤到王耀身边，开心地说：“我刚才想到一句诗——‘不管怎样，总有一天我要娶走你。娶走你一个，或许还捎带上…上海。’”伊万眨眨眼，“这是一个好兆头，不是吗？你要等我回来。”王耀觉得这句诗有点耳熟，虽然一下想不起来是谁写的，但寓意总是好的，便笑着点点头，说：“我一定等你。”

陈翻译也挤过来，对伊万说可以上火车了。伊万让她等一下，他还有几句话要和王耀说，陈翻译便站到一旁等他。其实何止几句话，伊万想说的话实在太多，甚至不知从何说起了。他握着王耀的手，用饱含深情的眼睛看着他，这比千言万语还要动人，让他们的心又沉重起来。

伊万把左手戴的手表摘下来塞给王耀，说：“这个给你。它会忠实记录下我把你独自留在这里的每一秒钟，作为将来控诉我的罪证。”又半开玩笑地说，“这一定是滔天大罪了。我是个讨厌的家伙不是吗？”王耀悲从中来，忍不住又哭了，捏着手表边哭边摇头，说：“不是…你当然不是。”

伊万没想到自己又把王耀给惹哭了，手足无措地想安慰他，但陈翻译又过来催他说该走了。他心里不舍又无奈，最后用力拥抱了一下王耀，贴在他耳边轻声说：“别哭了，亲爱的。我爱你，我会回来的。”然后才和陈翻译一起提着行李上了火车。王耀凑到车窗下，伸手贴在玻璃上，伊万站在窗边，隔着玻璃把左手盖在他的右手上。

很久以后，当伊万回想起过去的一切时，才意识到这其实是一个颇有纪念意义的时刻。这是他们最后一次离得这样近，再之后便只有渐行渐远。

王耀或许更早就有了这样的预感。回家的路上王耀一直在想伊万念的那句诗是谁写的，快到家的时候终于想起来了。这是苏联诗人马雅可夫斯基的诗句，只是原句最后的地名是“巴黎”。

马雅可夫斯基将这首诗献给他在巴黎的情人塔吉雅娜·雅可夫列娃。当时二人已互许终身，马雅可夫斯基暂回苏联料理事务，打算再去巴黎就结婚，出国申请却被拒绝。后来马雅可夫斯基在苏联有了新的恋人，直到最后自杀，他再没去过巴黎、再没见过塔吉雅娜。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

【伊万·他的漫长岁月】

01

伊万在陈翻译的陪同下，从上海坐火车到北京，在北京待了快一周的时间才坐上去莫斯科的火车。

他们在北京受到了热情的招待，中方经常安排一些文娱表演，又举行了几次欢送宴，周总理还亲自给他们颁发中苏友谊纪念章，感谢他们在中国的工作。不少专家买些中国特有的纪念品打算回去送给亲友，尤其是清凉油和鸡毛掸很受欢迎，伊万也凑热闹跟着买了一些。

颁发纪念章的第二天刚好有一班去莫斯科的K3次列车。伊万对北京没什么留恋，就搭那班车及早回了苏联。大部分人想在北京多待几天，包括阿夫杰，于是伊万告别了所有相熟的人，独自踏上了回程的火车。这也不是一件坏事，他得以安静地独享沿途的风光。

汽笛鸣响，火车途经蒙古后一路横穿辽阔的西伯利亚。沿途他看到农庄、看到白桦林，还看到贝加尔湖被微风吹皱，日光在湖面上翩然起舞。尽管他是带着百般的不情愿回来的，但看到这样的景象，尤其当农庄上的妇女带着孩子向火车挥手的时候，他心里还是涌起了一股澎湃的豪情。这片广袤美丽的土地是他的祖国、土地上的人民是他的同胞，他为之生、为之死，永远为之自豪。

路上的时间很长，他们一路穿过平原、翻过高山，终于在周一下午到了莫斯科。五年前的春天他坐反向的一班列车到了中国，五年后他又回来了，带回了在中国的美好记忆，还有一大袋纪念品。

火车上五天半的旅程让人倦怠，他两手都提着行李艰难地随着人群朝出站口移动。莫斯科很快给了他第一个惊喜，突然有人在身后拍了拍他，试探地叫道：“万尼亚？”

他转头看见一个穿着校服的年轻女性，脑海中空白了一秒后，皱皱眉头差点脱口而出“您是哪位？”，却及时地被女生的动作阻止了。她一把抱住伊万，激动地说：“太好了！真的是万尼亚！”又说，“我昨天才收到你的信，要是再迟一天我就接不到你了。终于回来了！你这都去了多少年了，为什么假期也不回来？”伊万后知后觉地反应过来，这是娜塔莎？女孩从他怀里抬起头来，边抹眼泪边说：“万尼亚哥哥，我好想你！”

娜塔莎去年开始在莫斯科国立医科大学读内科，知道伊万要回国后写过好几封信问他什么时候到，所以他在北京一确定了回国车次就写信告诉娜塔莎。伊万本来估计信应该没这么快寄到，没想到正好赶上了。

因为冬妮娅的原因伊万上大学之后就很少回家，在中国也待了五年，拢共六七年没见过娜塔莎了。他印象中的娜塔莎还是小学刚毕业的孩子，何况也没料到娜塔莎会来火车站，所以完全没认出来。

娜塔莎已经完全从一个小女孩长成了少女。她的五官精致深邃了许多，身材高挑匀称，再普通不过的校服也被她穿得婀娜多姿。她笑起来比阳光还亮眼，一头淡金色的长发随意披在肩膀上，水晶一样的紫灰色眼睛含笑看着他。

娜塔莎看了一眼他手上的东西，一把将他左手提着的装满纪念品的小袋子抢过来，自作主张地说：“我们回家吧。”伊万伸手让她把包给他，娜塔莎侧身轻巧地躲过，顺势挽住伊万的手臂，说：“好了，不就是一个小包，难道我拿不动吗？这都快三点了，快走吧，要不然来不及了。”

“我们要去做什么？”伊万问她。

“你可真笨！”娜塔莎娇嗔地说，“今晚你做饭。我们先回家把东西放好，然后去商店买东西。都这么迟了，我们得快点！”

他们很多年没见了，伊万一开始不免感到有些拘谨，但娜塔莎对他有说不完的话。回家路上到商店再到家里，从以前隔壁家的坏小子怎么被冬妮娅训了一顿就再也不敢来找她麻烦，到大学里同宿舍的姑娘们，一直说个不停。伊万听她喋喋不休地说话觉得开心，血脉相连的亲近感很快又回来了。

他觉得他们确实太多年没见，娜塔莎和过去很不一样。娜塔莎小时候身体不好，有时候受人欺负，总是很粘他。但她现在已经是一个活泼外向的大姑娘了，倒是粘他这点完全没变。

削土豆皮的时候伊万想起了王耀，想到他们过去一起做饭。他坏心眼地从背后抱着王耀，对方会红着脸让他撒手，要是他撒娇耍赖对方就拿他没办法了。他们并没有真的在一起很长时间，但在那之前他们也常常待在一起，你觉得这个人仿佛就是你生活的一部分，再也不想离开他一个人生活。

分别不到两周，他就开始想念耀做的饭了。他其实吃不惯中餐，但他喜欢看王耀做饭，觉得这样特别有“家”的感觉。一个人的情绪会如此深刻地被另一个人所左右实在神奇，他心里美滋滋地想等晚上娜塔莎走了就写封信去报平安。

“你笑什么呀？”娜塔莎的声音把他的思绪唤回来。伊万才意识到自己不小心走神了，而且竟然傻呵呵地笑出来了，这种突如其来的傻笑在娜塔莎看来想必是相当惊悚。他愣了愣，问娜塔莎：“你刚才在说什么？”

不正常，这种无缘无故的微笑简直太不正常了。娜塔莎皱着眉盯着伊万看了一会儿，闷闷地又重复了一遍：“我的生日礼物呢？”

伊万愣了一下。今天是22号，娜塔莎生日是25号，自己倒是完全没有考虑到。“那个…”伊万稍微有点心虚，“我从中国带了些纪念品，都在你刚才拿的袋子里，你随便挑吧。”

“就这样？！”娜塔莎超级不满，瞪着伊万委屈地说，“我还以为你是专程赶回来给我过生日的！”

但伊万只是因为无所留恋便先回来了，并没有特意为妹妹的生日做什么准备。他也感到抱歉，说：“好吧，娜塔莎，对不起。那你想怎么过生日呢？想要什么礼物吗？”

娜塔莎圆圆的眼珠转了转，突然整张脸都亮了起来，说：“你陪我去动物园吧！你上次说在中国也看到熊猫了，但我想和你一起再去看一次，好吗？”娜塔莎满脸憧憬，说完还原地转了半个圈。

伊万一同意娜塔莎马上欢呼起来，没注意到伊万略有些不自然的表情。上次去看熊猫之后…伊万忍不住想起王耀在床上喘息的样子，一场及时雨让熊猫对他而言变成了一个有些绮丽的意象。

晚上伊万给王耀写了封信，告诉他自己平安到家了，提到了娜塔莎，还说了自己很想他。

之后伊万每周都会给王耀写一封信，也没什么重点，就是说说这周自己做了什么、工作怎么样、日常的趣事。这样一直到九月底还没有回信，伊万觉得有点奇怪，这么长时间总该收到了吧？

王耀的生日快到了，他在新的一封信里祝他生日快乐，回忆了去年生日送他钢笔的事情。想了想，又附注上“之前的信都收到了吗？最近邮路可能不太通畅”这样毫无意义的话。

半个月后他终于收到了来自王耀的第一封回信。伊万小心地用剪刀裁开，拿出里面的信纸，一展开就愣住了——这是一张空白的纸，上面什么都没写。

伊万又看了看信封，里面确实什么都没有。伊万不甘心地把空白的信纸反复翻看了几遍，又把信封拿过来，地址确实是王耀的笔迹。

伊万马上写了封信过去，问这是怎么回事。回答他的是陆续寄来的退信，退信原因全部都是收件人拒收。现在看来，那封空白的信意思就很明显了：已读不回，无话可说。

为什么，为什么？！潜伏已久的怀疑疯狂生长，伊万觉得他一直以来担忧的事情终于发生了。但他不敢相信，他无法接受果真如此。明明就在两个多月前他们都还好好的，分别的时候王耀对他依依不舍。他还记得最后他在火车上、王耀在车窗的另一边，他们的手隔着玻璃合在一起。王耀还在哭，泪汪汪地看着他。

那一瞬间他觉得自己特别没用，他想留下来，想下去抱着王耀让他不要哭了。他左手用力抓着玻璃，好像这样就真的能握着王耀的手。火车开动后王耀跟着火车跑了几步，很快就被甩在后面。他把额头贴在玻璃上，看着王耀有点茫然无措地站在月台的边缘，影子越来越小。等终于看不见了的时候，他的眼泪也掉了下来，他把拳头砸在玻璃上，哽咽着对陈翻译说：“我真的不想走。”

王耀明明那么难过！难道一切都是假的吗，难道他从头到尾都是在作戏？！

伊万很认真地写了一封长信，问王耀是不是出了什么事，让王耀不要害怕，把事情都告诉他。他担心又被看也不看地退回来，想起来之前王耀和他说过的“鸡毛信”的典故，在信封上画了几根羽毛。之前寄出去的信不断被退回来，但伊万还是在耐心地等着回信，他想王耀起码会看一眼那封鸡毛信。差不多一个月之后，那封鸡毛信也被原封不动地退回来了。伊万想是不是画的羽毛太没真实感了，他把信拿出来，换了个贴着真的羽毛的信封寄出去，但还是被退回来了。

伊万不想往负面的方向去想这件事，但他实在想不到什么更好的解释。此时已经到了年底，他想暂时放松一下，不要去想这件事，便和娜塔莎一起去冬妮娅家庆祝新年。这是他放下冬妮娅之后第一次见她，心里有种要和过去告别的意思。他知道冬妮娅已经有了孩子，他也想当个好舅舅，甚至在去之前反复想其实叶甫根尼也不是个坏人，之后还是好好相处吧。

但在家里他受到了第二重打击，他发现冬妮娅居然开始信东正教了。他知道叶甫根尼受母亲的影响一直信教，所以也不入党——这也构成他看不起叶甫根尼的一个理由。平时他顶多就是在心里嘲笑一下叶甫根尼罢了，但如今冬妮娅在他的影响下也开始信教就让他实在无法接受了。

在他看来宗教就是旧社会的余毒，是统治阶级用来麻醉压迫无产者的工具，虽然由于历史原因还得以残存，将来总有一天会被彻底遗忘。冬妮娅和他一样从小就生活在一个党员家庭里，他想破脑袋也不能理解为什么她居然会信教。新年前夜他借着酒劲和叶甫根尼打了一架，说他带坏了冬妮娅。冬妮娅上来拉架，和以前一样偏心叶甫根尼，一个劲地指责伊万。

伊万朝她吼：“你眼里就一个叶甫根尼！他信教你也跟着信，这种垃圾东西你也会信！”小孩子被吓得哇一声哭出来。伊万从来不对冬妮娅发火，娜塔莎有点吓到，怕他会动手，跑过来抓着他的袖子，紧张兮兮地说：“万尼亚，这是冬妮娅姐姐呀…你干嘛呢？”冬妮娅偏还要火上浇油，说：“我真不明白你为什么一直讨厌热尼亚（叶甫根尼的爱称），我为什么不能信教？这是我自己的决定，和你一点关系都没有！”

伊万又气又急，眼睛发红也不知是气的还是委屈的，握着拳头强忍着不说话。过了一会儿他默默走开去收拾东西，在夜里一个人提着行李走去火车站，买了最早回莫斯科的车票，打算在车站过一夜第二天就走。

他从没觉得天这么冷过，冷到全身的血都要冻起来。他把围巾缠得很紧，坐在椅子上缩成一团，想到过去的种种事情，默默流着眼泪。过了一会儿娜塔莎也带着行李来了，看他在哭感到无措，在旁边急躁地走来走去，说：“别难过呀万尼亚…信就信吧，全国信教的人那么多，也不是什么大事。你一个人跑出来冬妮娅也很担心…”又过来抓着他的手说，“手怎么破了？会不会痛，要不要去包扎一下？”

伊万不想被娜塔莎看到自己这么懦弱的样子，把手抽回来，捂着脸哀痛地说：“娜塔莎，我觉得自己真失败…”

娜塔莎不会理解他的感受的。冬妮娅是他的初恋，他爱了那么多年的人，但他保护不好冬妮娅，让冬妮娅跟着叶甫根尼那个败类走了。冬妮娅一点也不在乎他，他能怎么办？王耀是他爱的第二个人，他认认真真想一辈子在一起的人，他想娶回家的人。他不是喜欢男人，只是喜欢王耀一个。他对王耀可以说是掏心掏肺，可王耀对他从头到尾都是欺骗！

他知道王耀之前为什么会被抓。王耀以为他不知道，其实他什么都知道。开始只是怀疑，后来便确凿无疑了。

那段时间陆续有几个同事怀疑自己被翻译监视了，说翻译似乎在跟踪他们，家里也有被翻动的痕迹。他们想找中方要说法，又没有实际的证据。没过太久，在1959年的国庆节后专家局撤换了一批专家翻译，巧的是那些感觉自己被监视的同事都换了翻译。

他们在党组会上讨论这件事，没人知道究竟发生了什么。他们凭着自己的经验认为这是党内斗争，就像苏联的党内清洗，也许中国的某些政治派别想要监视他们，而现在这一派失势了。来华专家一向被要求不要评论中国的国内政治，既然翻译已经换了而且他们也没有明确的证据，他们便决定装着什么都不知道，观察一阵子看情况是否好转。

当然伊万不觉得自己被监视了，又不是所有换了翻译的人都同意自己被监视了。何况他更换翻译是有原因的，王耀被警察抓走了才会安排陈翻译来。

但晚饭的时候阿夫杰坐过来，悄悄和他说：“今天他们这么说我想起来一件事。我儿子和我说过，有一次我们来开党组会的时候，他爬到院子里那棵梧桐树上，看到你的翻译在你卧室里翻东西。”

伊万当然是不敢相信，他回去翻了所有的信件，居然真的在他的一封信里发现夹了两根黑色的长发，他的脑袋“嗡”地一声炸开了。仔细想想，其实王耀和其他被换走的翻译并没有什么区别，如果不是因为他和王耀私下关系好，知道他是被抓走了，在他看来也不过是国庆后换了一个翻译而已。也许所有被换的翻译都是被抓走了。

但那时他还来不及想自己被王耀监视的事情，他只是担心王耀。他不知道被换掉的翻译们会被怎么处理，但他知道苏联党内肃反时期被开除党籍的人都是什么下场，他绝不愿意王耀也不明不白地没了，他只想把王耀救出来。他仔细想过，如果王耀真的是因为政治原因被抓，中国方面又不打算让专家们知道，那他不断向专家局要求让王耀回来很可能会有用，于是他开始一趟趟地往专家局跑。

王耀被放出来之后，他还没来得及开心便难过起来。他的要求起作用了，这也算是从另一个角度证明了王耀确实在监视他，起码王耀真的翻过他的信件。他恨王耀监视他，他想也许王耀过去对他的所有关心都是在作戏，王耀就是个彻头彻尾的骗子。他跟自己生着闷气，听说王耀生病了却不愿意去看他。

最后他觉得无论如何还是要去。王耀能放出来是因为中方认定他什么都不知道，那他必须继续假装不知道，何况他也还是想见王耀。但是王耀辞职了，这再一次让他感到失望和愤怒。王耀之前对他的好果然都是假的，现在他没用了就连戏都懒得演了，也许他根本也不想见到自己。在王耀被抓进去之前他以为王耀对他有好感，他几乎确定自己感受到了。他本想找个机会和王耀说，但当看明白这一切后，他只想这辈子再不和王耀来往了。

可是当他生病的时候王耀来看他，他一下子就心软了。王耀大概没意识到他那样子真傻，用“还书”这种烂借口跑过来，又紧张兮兮地问他身体怎么样。也许人生病的时候真的会变得软弱，伊万鼻子发酸，他突然意识到自己其实很想念王耀，这半年来一直都很想他。既然王耀担心他、主动来找他，是不是说明其实王耀是真的在意他？

在背对着王耀沉默的几秒里，他想了很多。他其实没什么了不起的秘密，暗恋冬妮娅算是他唯一的秘密，这他都主动告诉王耀了，此外也没什么需要隐瞒的。他不想闹了，王耀对他做过什么他也不在乎了。不管王耀到底是不是真的监视过他、到底是不是骗了他，都没关系。他后来把家里钥匙给王耀就是想告诉他：我不在乎被监视，只要你爱我。

但王耀还在骗他，王耀又他妈骗了他一次。他一直担心事情果真如此，没想到这么快就被证实了。

事到如今再回过头去看这整件事，为什么王耀在五月底的时候会突然来找他？就在他要走之前的两个月，未免过于巧合了。后来他一时冲动差点强奸了王耀，王耀发火之后他心里特别怕，不管是马上停下来还是一直做到底王耀都不可能原谅他了，他又怕又难过不知道该怎么办，才会忍不住哭了出来。但王耀又转变了态度，还答应和他在一起。那时候他高兴疯了，现在看来那算不算是王耀的自我牺牲？王耀是不是一早就知道他快走了，反正两个月忍忍就过了，所以才会答应？王耀真的爱过他吗？

伊万觉得自己不能再往下想了，他越想越觉得有道理，越觉得一定是这样，越觉得自己真他妈的贱，事到如今还像个可怜虫一样不断寄信求王耀理他。

王耀你想要什么，到底什么东西值得你做这么大的牺牲？

他坐在火车站的长椅上，心里承受着两个挚爱之人对他的伤害，第一次觉得这么绝望。他顾不上娜塔莎就在旁边，把脸埋在手心放声大哭。娜塔莎不知道他为什么哭得这么伤心，只好难过地看着他，不断地说：“万尼亚…你怎么了，别哭啊…”

伊万回莫斯科之后就给王耀写了最后一封信，满篇都是恶毒的咒骂。他说“你以为我不知道你干过的事情吗？我后悔为你做的一切，你就该死在牢里”、“你这样利用我难道不会感到愧疚吗？你像魔鬼一样阴险歹毒！”。因为写得太用力，他好几次划破了信纸。

他边写边笑，心想他在信里骂王耀又有什么用？王耀会直接把信退回来，看都不会看一眼！但他还能怎么办？如果可以他真想到上海去，掐着王耀的脖子问他：为什么要这么对我。

王耀根本不明白自己对他是什么样的感情！他爱冬妮娅爱得满身是伤，需要多大的勇气才敢去爱另一个人？但是他忍不住对王耀动心了，他觉得王耀这里也好那里也好，简直挑不出毛病来。王耀把他从绝望的爱恋中捞出来，这种感情便全转到王耀身上去了。如果王耀真的不爱他也就算了，他早在冬妮娅身上尝尽了单相思的滋味。可是王耀说爱他了，那个时候他觉得自己是世界上最幸福的人，他想这辈子就认定王耀一个了。

伊万真的想问王耀一句，“我不好吗？”。就算一开始是假的，但是在一起的两个月里我们不是很好吗？我都不在乎你原来怎么骗我监视我了，这样你都不能爱我吗？

他开始断断续续地酗酒，有时候一身酒气就去实验室了。娜塔莎早觉得他不对劲，好几次问他怎么了他也不说。那封恶毒的信真被退回来的那天他倒是一点也不惊讶，拿着信笑了半天，又跑去买酒。他不明白他写了那么多信去，为什么王耀甚至连几句敷衍的解释都不愿意给他。

酒是个好东西，只有醉了的时候可以什么都不要想。喝得神志不清的时候他隐约看到王耀来了，马上就破口大骂，刚说了两句发现王耀要走，又特别没骨气地爬过去抱着他的腿，哭着求他不要走。

他在地板上醒来的时候天还没亮，转个身想去找酒，却看到有个人影。仔细一看竟是娜塔莎，正坐在沙发上读着什么东西。他一个激灵就完全清醒了，立刻坐了起来。

“我之前还以为你酗酒是因为冬妮娅姐姐…”娜塔莎听到声音转头看了伊万一眼，脸色很难看，犹豫了一会儿，问他，“你在中国到底发生什么了？”伊万不说话，娜塔莎又试探着说，“…你是同性恋？”

伊万猛地抬头看向娜塔莎，很快又心虚地移开视线，说：“不是。”

伊万心里感到恐惧，如果他喜欢一个男人的事被人知道，那他就全完了。他会被实验室开除，会被当成精神病关起来，会被社会彻底边缘化。他一直知道这个后果，但认为绝对不会被别人知道，所以从没细想。如今这件事被娜塔莎提起来，他立刻感到其中潜藏的危机。

娜塔莎神色复杂地盯着伊万看，问：“你是不是和一个中国男人恋爱了？”

“没有。”伊万想也不想地否认。

娜塔莎把手上的东西一摔，站起来冲伊万吼：“你在怕什么？我不会害你啊！为什么不相信我？！我要是想害你，”她捡起桌子上散乱的信，“刚才就拿着这些信去举报你了！”

伊万看着她手上的一叠信，上面的退信签让他认出这些全是王耀退回来的信，竟然被娜塔莎翻出来了。他们那点破事他全在信里写出来了，尤其是在最后一封信里，他一边质问王耀一边把事情都说了，现在再怎么抵赖也没用。

娜塔莎坐到伊万身边，说：“你难道为了这个人酗酒吗？他彻头彻尾地欺骗了你啊！”

伊万知道事情就是这样，可是娜塔莎说出来的时候他又本能地否认：“不对…他不可能在骗我。你不知道我们之间的事，他不可能是骗我的。”

娜塔莎叹口气，说：“万尼亚，你别傻了。他第一次利用你的时候你就不该原谅他，不管你在乎不在乎他监视你的事，但他就是骗了你呀！有第一次就会有第二次，本来他就有前科，现在又发生这样的事，一切不是都很清楚了吗？他有什么好，值得你这样？”

伊万呆呆地看着娜塔莎，心里无助又难过，声音低低地说：“你不懂…他真的很好。”

娜塔莎一脸的恨铁不成钢，忍不住骂了几句脏话。“这件事不能让别人知道，你明白的吧？”娜塔莎把信给他，又塞给他一个打火机，“不管怎么样，他已经抛弃你了，不值得你再把自己搭进去。苏联这么多好姑娘，随便挑个都比他好。把这些信都烧了吧，以后就当没他这个人。”

伊万用力捏着手里的信，咬着牙不让自己哭出来。娜塔莎看了特别不忍，痛恨起那个她素未谋面的中国男人来。在她心里山一般高大坚强的哥哥，竟为他露出这么脆弱的表情，她又恨又嫉妒，闭着眼叹了口气，轻声催促道：“快点吧。”

伊万知道娜塔莎说的是对的，这件事只能是他们两个的秘密。如果王耀真的爱他，那他起码还有点为他冒天下之大不韪的勇气，现在却是没必要了。他跌跌撞撞地去书房里翻了一会儿，把一份报纸拿出来，和信一起点着烧掉了。

那是一张中文报纸，报道建国十周年大庆的时候上海组织的群众游行。配图中的一张王耀入镜了，正好在画面中央。尽管印得不清晰，但能看出来王耀正扭头向后看——还能是在看谁呢？

伊万记得他在台上看到王耀，举着旗子站在队伍里，直到走过了还一直看着他。他为此而欢欣雀跃，开心得想在原地转圈跳舞。他一心想见王耀，不管是下午的参观还是晚上的宴会都心不在焉，只想快点结束好去找他。后来伊万看到这张照片，便特意拿了一份报纸把这版剪下来，小心地夹在书里最后带回了苏联。这是他能得到的唯一一张王耀的影像。

这也是假的吗，这也会是假的吗？！你果真能骗我到这个地步，还是说我记忆错乱，幻想你在看我，最终连自己都信以为真？回忆中的甜蜜过往，都是我自欺欺人的幻觉吗？

但这也没什么重要了，就当我是在做梦吧。

“是你先放开手的。”在摇曳的火光里，伊万轻声对自己、也对远方的王耀说。

02

后来成为了伊万妻子的卓娅与伊万第一次见面是在1960年的8月25号。那天是娜塔莎生日，伊万答应陪她去动物园。

因为是工作日的下午，莫斯科动物园里人不多。他们在熊猫园边站了一会儿，这时候两个女人说着话走过来，一人抱着一个筐子，身上还带着动物的腥臭味，大概是这里的饲养员。路过的时候那个较年长的中年女人停下来，皱着眉头问伊万和娜塔莎：“你们两个小同志，怎么工作时间来这里约会？大家都在工作，你们怎么不去上班？”

对方似乎误会了他和娜塔莎的关系。伊万有点尴尬，娜塔莎倒不觉得，挽着伊万的手臂活泼地说：“我们今天都放假哦。我是大学生现在还在放暑假，他是我哥哥，刚从中国出差回来，还没正式恢复工作呢。”

卓娅在旁边笑着轻轻撞了撞同伴的肩膀，说：“薇尔卡，你太严肃了。”又对两人说，“下午好，我叫卓娅，我们是这两只熊猫的饲养员。真不好意思。您刚从中国回来吗？中国就是这两个小家伙的家呀，您在中国做什么呢？”

他们聊了几句，伊万忍不住注意起卓娅。她留着金色短发，用发箍拢在脑后，这发型和她阳光的气息都让伊万想起了冬妮娅。尽管外貌并不十分相像，但她们给人的感觉如此相似，甚至卓娅讲话的语调都让他感到亲切而熟悉。

刚说了几句薇拉便催促卓娅，说：“我们还是快过去吧，别让小家伙们饿着了。”

“嗯。”卓娅点了点头，向兄妹二人告别，“祝你们今天在动物园玩得开心。”

把信全部烧了后的一个周末下午，伊万到动物园里对着熊猫发了一下午的呆。没过多久他在报纸上看到说其中一只熊猫生病了，再去的时候果然只剩下了一只。之后他每天下班都绕道去动物园看一眼，他觉得自己在这两只熊猫身上寄托了一些他自己也不明白的情绪，他总是希望另一只能回来。

在一个傍晚卓娅主动过来找他说话，她刚下班换上了常服，说：“您好，同志，我是这里的熊猫饲养员。已经一周了，我每天都看到您来，我想您一定很喜欢他们。”

伊万一眼就认出了卓娅。他也没想到自己会对只有一面之缘的人这般印象深刻，一定是因为觉得对方太像冬妮娅，便不自觉记着了。但伊万想卓娅大概不会记得他了，他不打算贸然提起，只是如实回答道：“其实我更在意另外一只。我听说他生病了，不知道什么时候能回来。”

“您是说平平吗…唉，他病得很重。我也希望他能好起来。”卓娅看起来有点难过，很快又开朗起来，说，“让我们为他祝福吧，希望他能挺过这个难关。”

伊万笑着点点头。卓娅看着他，微笑着说：“其实我是想来告诉您，下周末是我们动物园的开放日。既然您这么喜欢这小家伙，如果您有兴趣也有时间的话，可以报名来当志愿者。可能会有点累，但有机会近距离接触他，会很有趣的。”

伊万真的去报名了。工作只是向游客介绍熊猫，不过在开始之前志愿者们有机会到离熊猫很近的地方看他们进食。工作结束后伊万请卓娅去喝了杯茶，他们边喝边聊。伊万试探性地提起去年的第一次见面，意外的是卓娅对此也有印象，两人忍不住一起笑了起来。他们一开始是在聊熊猫，然后就聊到工作、家庭，最后还交换了联系方式。因为卓娅很好奇，伊万甚至还说了一点中国的事情，当然他没有提到王耀。

卓娅热情又朴实，她那种属于劳动人民的勤恳让伊万觉得很亲切，看到她就像是看到曾经的冬妮娅一样。伊万觉得冬妮娅变了，自从他新年从家里跑出来之后两人就再没联系过，而和卓娅待在一起就像是回到从前的感觉，那时候冬妮娅还是可以让他依靠的姐姐。

后来他们又出来吃过几次饭，但他们对熊猫平平的祝福到底没有生效，他在夏天到来前就去世了。那天卓娅忍不住哭了，说自己没有照顾好平平。伊万安慰了她很久，其实他自己也许比卓娅更难受。

他们约会两年后结婚了。伊万和卓娅的交往让娜塔莎很开心，觉得哥哥总算摆脱了过去的阴影。其实伊万很难描述自己对卓娅的感情，他一直在她身上找冬妮娅的影子，他也确实找到了。他喜欢和卓娅待在一起，但必须承认他对卓娅缺乏一种名为激情的东西。

婚礼那天冬妮娅一家来了，现在伊万终于能和他们好好相处了。但伊万还是不合时宜地想起了王耀，那时他才意识到，他对冬妮娅和对王耀的感情到底还是不一样。对冬妮娅他是依恋是依赖，是长期相处变成了习惯，是对母性的渴求，希望冬妮娅永远像小时候一样对他好；但对王耀，他有独占欲有性欲，他喜欢看到王耀在他身下红着脸又羞涩又享受的样子，想对他好想宠着他，想他一辈子只属于自己。这和有没有上过床没关系，就算他睡过卓娅也没有这种感觉，在她身上伊万永远都在寻找母性的光辉。虽然王耀是男的，但他对王耀大概是其中唯一算得上男女之爱的感情。

王耀本身就不是冬妮娅的替代品，所以卓娅也不可能替代王耀。这世上只有一个王耀，丢了就没有了。他从来不想弄丢的，是王耀松开了他的手，现在他结婚了，就真的回不去了。

刚开始的时候一切都还好，他努力尽一个丈夫的责任，一年后卓娅生了女儿法伊娜。他必须得澄清他并不讨厌法茵卡，实际上他很喜欢她，只是他似乎突然对这样的家庭生活感到厌倦绝望，慢慢就变得不爱回家了。卓娅一直想再要个孩子，但他们最终也只有这么一个女儿。

伊万过得如同行尸走肉，一天到晚只知道工作。当他想起王耀时，他再清晰不过地明白他想要他、他只想要他。棕熊在梦里把他带到王耀身边，他们忘情地亲吻，相拥滚进潮湿的江水中。他听见王耀的声音温柔又缠绵，对他说“我很想你”。伊万从青春与爱情的幻觉中醒来，觉得他和他的生活都像个笑话。

伊万不敢想象要是卓娅知道他在浴室里想着另一个男人打手枪——而且那时候她也在家——会怎么样，伊万想他这么做迟早要被发现，但他无法控制自己，这已经是他苦闷生活中唯一的一点慰藉了。好在最终卓娅没有发现，或者说在她发现之前他们就离婚了。

他们离婚充满了偶然与必然。

1972年的时候另一只熊猫安安因癫痫死亡，之后卓娅被调去饲养棕熊。1975年不幸的意外发生了，她被棕熊袭击受伤，右臂和右腿血肉模糊。伊万刚好去外地出差了，走之前也没和卓娅说清楚，卓娅联系不上他，最后还是找了他的工作单位，再转告伊万让他提早回来。等他回来的时候卓娅的手术已经做完了，见到他第一眼就让他滚。伊万当然不能就这么滚了，他特意请了几天假照顾卓娅，卓娅没再说什么。等好得差不多可以出院了，卓娅很平静地告诉伊万，她要离婚。

只看这件事的话卓娅似乎有点小题大做了，但这个事件不过是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，这么多年的冷暴力她早就受够了。伊万心里到底有没有鬼他自己比谁都清楚，那个名为王耀的鬼魅一直折磨着他，他对不起卓娅。

伊万从没想过要伤害卓娅，他喜欢卓娅、希望卓娅幸福，可是有些东西不是他能控制的，他真的尽力了。女儿法伊娜对这个不回家的爸爸仇视而怨恨，一定要跟着卓娅，伊万就把所有能给的都留给她们——几乎所有的财产和那间祖母留给他的质量很不错的革命前楼房。反正要什么就拿吧，把书和资料留给他就行了。

伊万在四十三岁的时候又独自搬到单位宿舍里住，他现在真的觉得自己是个极失败的人了。回到苏联后他一事无成，这些年他做了什么？一场失败的婚姻和一个恨他的女儿，现在一切又回到了原点。

得知他离婚那天娜塔莎专门跑过来骂了他一顿，她说：“卓莎这么好的女人，你究竟对她做了什么她非要和你离婚？你告诉我，你是不是还在想着那个臭男人？我真后悔，当初就该把你送去治疗！”伊万无可反驳。

娜塔莎现在是一所医院的内科医生，很受尊重。但她也不让伊万省心，三十多岁了也是个美人，可到现在连个男朋友都没谈过，一天到晚没事干就爱替他操闲心，再后来甚至搬过来和他同住了。

娜塔莎和卓娅、法茵卡的关系很不错，起码比伊万和她们的关系好。离婚之后娜塔莎依旧和她们保持联系，她们的很多事情都是娜塔莎告诉自己的。后来法茵卡结婚的时候邀请了娜塔莎却没邀请伊万，这多少让他这个当爸爸的有点尴尬。再后来他才知道，早几年卓娅的葬礼法茵卡也没有告诉他。

离婚之后伊万更是把所有的时间和精力都投入到工作上，恨不得住在实验室了。七十年代的苏联如日中天，社会安定祥和、生产蒸蒸日上。不知道是因为生活太过平顺，还是因为日复一日的机械重复，伊万觉得自己像鹅卵石一般，在时间的长河中被冲刷得麻木。

他有关系不错的同事，但是真正能谈心的人一个都没有。娜塔莎的念叨他有时候听、有时候不听，他们时常为了日常琐事拌嘴，但又从未真正了解彼此。他的很多心情无人可说，有时便会怀念过去和王耀在一起无话不谈的日子。抛开他们之间的所有恩怨不谈，他越来越觉得有这样的一个人是件极为奢侈的事。

如果一切还能重来他就只和王耀做朋友，没有爱也就不会有后面那么多的恨、那么多的痛，他也不会为了一个等不来的人毁了自己的一生。他把满腔的激情都倾注到王耀身上，而王耀就这么从他的生命中消失了，连带着他的心也死了。他回到苏联之后的每一天在心理上都觉得挫败，除了工作外他什么都做不好，所以他只好拼命去工作。每天活着是为了什么？似乎不为什么，但也没有死去的理由，所以还得活着。

到八十年代初，苏联在钢产量等许多重要工业指标上超过了美国，眼看就要坐上世界第一大工业国的宝座，在冷战中笑到最后了。但后来的事情大家都知道了，苏联陷入了阿富汗战争的泥沼中，国内物资短缺，整个社会都陷入动荡之中。媒体公然宣扬资本主义制度，身为民主世界扛把子的苏联最后竟然被自由世界和平演变了。

对于普通人来说最直观的感受就是空空如也的货架。伊万觉得这还可以忍受，打仗的时候不也这样吗？生活确实艰苦了不少，但大家一起咬咬牙总能过去。可是大家都开始质疑社会主义了，西方“自由”的那一套被大肆鼓吹，这可真是一出荒诞闹剧。

那段时间他很想喝酒，但一来是酒实在不好买，二来娜塔莎时刻监督着严禁他喝酒。按照娜塔莎的话说，他每次酗酒都没有好事，他想了想，好像确实是这样，竟然也忍过来了。

1991年的时候他只差一年就可以退休了。他成了一个老古董，实验室的年轻人相信自由派的那一套，而他仍然执拗地坚持社会主义更好。国家确实有很多问题，但慢慢改不行吗，为什么非要按西方的来呢？起码苏联这个大家庭不能散了吧？

但世界总是不以他这样的小人物的意志为转移的，那年三月份的时候苏联组织了一场全民公投，大部分人同意保留一个改革后的苏联，但八一九政变之后苏联还是不可遏阻地加速走向崩溃。他当了四十年党员的苏共不存在了，他努力了一辈子如今釜底抽薪什么都不剩，他一把年纪却像是被遗弃的孩子一样茫然无措。有多少人像他一样茫然无措却不得不接受现实？没人去考虑他们这些固执的小人物的想法。

镰刀锤子最后一次在克里姆林宫降下的那天他特意去看了，就像是去参加自己的葬礼。莫斯科比较国际化，因此支持资本主义的比例也特别高。他在一群欢呼着的年轻人中显得格格不入，尴尬而苦涩地想自己大概是真的老了，老到连愤怒都懒得，只剩下一点难过。他为之奋斗了一生的国家没了，现在这个国家是他们的了。大家都想要自由，那就给他们自由吧。

但在感受到自由之前，他们先感受到了自由的代价。他亲眼见到实验室里一个年轻的研究员欢欢喜喜庆祝苏联解体，没过几个月就因为比之前更可怕的物价暴涨而面色灰暗大骂政府，天天醉醺醺的，几个月后就再没有人见过他了。这样的事情多得数不清。

伊万所在的研究所和娜塔莎所在的医院都发不出工资来。因为通胀太厉害，一辈子攒下来的卢布瞬间成了废纸，他们都一无所有了。伊万很少去实验室，他需要找到能给他带来收入的工作。

他靠在跳蚤市场卖旧东西来度日，同时还用自己的汽车当起了出租司机。值得一提的是那枚中苏友谊纪念章就是那个时候卖掉的，一起卖掉的还有他的劳动红旗勋章。这些凝聚了他无数辛勤汗水的荣誉如今只剩下观赏价值了，一位美国收藏家出了个不错的价钱用不贬值的美元来买这些破铜烂铁。

娜塔莎坚持在医院工作半天，另外的时间她在打杂工，比如给人打扫房子，或者去街上摆摊卖点小东西。伊万不止一次警告过娜塔莎，说现在外面很乱，让她不要再去街上卖东西了。娜塔莎马上呛回来，说：“那你也别去开出租车了，我们一起饿死在家里。”

有时候娜塔莎会拿些玉米土豆回来，说是法茵卡给的。法茵卡在农业研究所工作，好处就是他们有一大片地，虽然没钱但种点东西起码饿不死。他们也听说很多在乡下有地的人都回去种土豆了，能填饱肚子总是第一位的。

1993年中伊万得到消息，西方、中国和朝鲜都对他们实验室的工程师发出了邀约，待遇比他们在这里好得多。“中国”，再听到那个熟悉又陌生的名字，他不禁晃了晃神。西方是邪恶的资本主义帝国，他无论如何都不会去的，但是也许他可以和娜塔莎一起去中国。

那天他排了几个小时的队买到面包，回家的时候却被一群年轻人袭击了，四五个人对他拳打脚踢，最后给他当头来了一棍，抢走了他身上所有物品和食物。伊万觉得自己死定了，这样死在街上的人一天不知道有多少。

他不知道后来娜塔莎是怎么找到他的，醒过来的时候他已经在娜塔莎工作的医院里。他的胸口一阵阵刺痛，呼吸也很困难。见他醒了，娜塔莎赶紧过来让他别动，满脸慌张的神色，抓着他的手说：“是不是很痛啊？…万尼亚哥哥，你忍一忍…待会儿就去做手术了，不要怕，啊？”

伊万被娜塔莎这种哄孩子的语气逗得想笑，刚想说话胸口又一阵痛，猛然咳嗽起来。娜塔莎急得快哭了，眼睛红红的，说：“不要说话了！你肺部受伤了，别说话了。我已经告诉法茵卡了，她很快就过来。你再忍一忍…再忍一忍，没事的。”

伊万这才注意到娜塔莎的手心一片冰凉。到了要叫法茵卡的地步，他是不是快不行了？

很快法茵卡就来了，和她的丈夫一起抱着女儿来。她进来之后问娜塔莎：“娜塔莎姑姑，这是怎么了？”伊万的耳朵嗡嗡作响，但还能听个大概，总之他肋骨断了几根，并且挫伤了肺部，不算特别严重，但现在医疗条件很糟糕，伊万又上年纪了，所以很危险。还好娜塔莎认识的一个外科医生愿意免费给伊万做手术，不过他没这么快过来，他也在别的地方有兼职，他们得稍微等一等。

法茵卡把两三岁的女儿抱到床头，对伊万说：“第一次见吧…这是我女儿，也就是你外孙女，叫达莉娅。来，达莎，这是外公哦…万尼亚外公…”小孩努力模仿，但叫得不是很像。法茵卡笑起来，亲了达莎一口，对伊万说：“等好起来你就有外孙女了，所以…千万不要死在这里啊。”伊万伸手去碰了碰达莎，达莎咯咯地笑，伊万也跟着笑了起来。这是新的生命。

最后伊万活下来了，到底还是落下了毛病。敲在他头上的那一下导致了严重的脑震荡，右耳内耳损伤听不见了。

骨折还得慢慢养，过了几天他们就不占医院的床位回家去了。因为出院之后还很需要照顾，伊万就先住到法茵卡家，白天他们出去工作，他还能帮忙照看达莎。这样的外伤对一个60岁的老人来说算很严重了，伊万胸口时常发痛，那几个月都只能做些恢复性的运动。不过法茵卡又接受他了倒是让他很开心，尤其是当达莎围着他走来走去、睁着好奇的圆眼看他时，他终于体会到什么叫天伦之乐。

娜塔莎有空的时候也来看他。有一次娜塔莎过来，刚好家里只有达莎在，他就向她说了被袭那天他本想告诉她的事情，说他想去中国。没想到娜塔莎反应特别激烈，歇斯底里地冲他吼：“我不会和你去中国的，你也不许去！为什么都这么多年了你还是要去中国，我不许你去见他！”

伊万还是第一次见娜塔莎气成这样。伊万反应了一下才明白过来娜塔莎在说什么，便和她解释去中国不是为了见王耀，说：“你怎么这么多年还记着他的事？我想去中国和他没有关系，我只是想让我们能生活得好一点。”

可是娜塔莎的情绪完全失控了，根本不听他解释，疯了一样地大叫：“我陪了你这么多年、我们是血脉相连的兄妹，难道这一切都比不上在中国的一个幻影吗？！想想他都对你做了什么！你要是走了，我就再也不认你这个哥哥了！”说着说着竟然哭了，坐在沙发上流着眼泪不说话。

回苏联后伊万就没见过娜塔莎哭，平时她凶巴巴像个男人婆一样，这么一哭反而让伊万觉得自己是不是真的做了很大的错事。他承认他确实想过再见到王耀的可能性，但是都这么多年过去了，人是不是还活着都两说，能找到的概率更是微乎其微，他并没有抱很大希望。而且就算真见到了又怎么样呢？都这么大年纪了，自己也是结过婚的人，过去那些恩恩怨怨就让它过去吧。当然要是见到了他还是想问一下王耀当年为什么要那么做，但也只是好奇。之后要是可能就当个朋友，不方便就算是个曾经认识的人，娜塔莎何必这么激动呢？

他想过很多次王耀后来到底怎么样了。后来他思来想去，觉得王耀当年那么做只可能是为了窃取技术资料。其实王耀真是傻啊，厂里要是需要什么资料和自己说一声也一定会给，何必委屈自己、又害了他。如果他们从没真正在一起过，他或许也不会陷得这么深。

不知道王耀从他身上得到的东西是不是让他过得更好了，反正事情都发生了，他没那么恶毒，还是希望王耀过得好一点。伊万也没想到苏中关系直到最后的最后才有所缓和，从这个角度来看也还好王耀没真的在等他，要不然这么几十年也该很难过吧。人老了很多事情都看开了，他觉得自己是真的老了。人不服老不行，抢了他的那些小混混放在以前都不够他打的，现在他却只能抱着头缩成一团。

娜塔莎哭了一会儿安静下来，眼里还带着泪，问他：“你的荣誉感呢？现在国家有难，你就要弃祖国而去了吗？”

伊万听到这话心里很难受，说：“祖国已经不在了。娜塔莎，你这么多年的党员是怎么当的？社会主义是无国界的，起码中国现在还是社会主义。”

“可是中国是假的社会主义呀！”娜塔莎不满地说。她没忘记从中苏论战开始两边就一直在互相指责对方的社会主义不合要求。

伊万却只是垂下眼睛，说：“如果苏联是真的社会主义，就不会变成现在这个样子了。”这么多年，他的信仰和信念已经被考验了太多次了，有时候他都不明白自己在坚持什么。他和很多人一样迷失了，只是固执地不想承认罢了。

娜塔莎徒劳地瞪着他，半晌又把达莎抱起来，说：“万尼亚哥哥，你看看达莎，她还这么小。你和法茵卡好不容易修复了关系，你舍得就这么走了吗？你不想看到达莎长大的样子了吗？我除了俄罗斯哪里都不去。别再折腾了，留在俄罗斯、留下来和我们在一起吧。我会照顾你的，我不会让你饿死的。”

伊万还想反驳些什么，但是看到娜塔莎满脸的期待他突然什么都说不出来了。这么多年来一直陪着自己的只有娜塔莎，虽然娜塔莎爱对他指手画脚有时候很烦人，但仔细想想自己真的欠娜塔莎很多。到这个年纪了在哪里不都一样，真的有必要和娜塔莎闹到翻脸的地步吗？中国…在那里他有太多回忆太多遗憾。他一直想回去，但是或许真的回不去了。

那几年他们过得很艰难，但他们仍然比很多人幸运，起码他们活下来了。经济在九十年代末跌到谷底，直到2000年左右才逐渐有所好转。2003年的时候伊万得到了在符拉迪沃斯托克的国立海洋大学教书的机会，那之后生活终于慢慢好了一些。

娜塔莎已经退休了，开开心心地跟着他一起去符拉迪沃斯托克。令人失望的是这里虽然纬度低了一些，气候反而更加寒冷。其实伊万喜欢暖和一点的地方…像是上海那样的地方。

他猛然意识到，他脚下几乎是整个俄罗斯离上海最近的一点，穿过日本海再经过对马海峡，就能看见他曾经去过的黄浦江岸。俄罗斯辽阔的疆域上，他最终在这里安定下来，这难道不是一种惊人的巧合吗？

两年后娜塔莎被诊断出腰椎关节骨质增生、神经受压变形，这很可能和之前的操劳有关。她腰痛腿疼行动不便，一旦发作就疼得站不起来。伊万义不容辞地担负起照顾她的责任，反倒是娜塔莎看他忙前忙后挺不好意思的，提出要不然她住到养老院去吧。

伊万给她买了个轮椅，彼时正把她从床上抱到轮椅上，瞥了她一眼，冷冷地说：“别废话，你就好好在我这里住着。”娜塔莎呆呆地看着他的侧脸，像小女孩一样慢慢鼓起腮帮子，露出甜蜜又害羞的笑容，然后突然靠过来搂着他的脖子，把脸埋在他的颈窝里磨蹭，说：“啊——万尼亚哥哥你怎么可以这么帅啊！”伊万小心地把她在轮椅里放好，无奈地说：“你又发什么疯？”

娜塔莎的病情不断加重，经常要去医院，伊万的生活无非就是教书和照顾她。此外他又开始学中文了，纯粹作为兴趣以打发闲暇。日子就这么无波无澜地过去，直到2006年达莎的那个电话。达莎从莫斯科打电话来告诉伊万，有王耀的亲人在论坛上发帖找他，说王耀想见他。

你该能想到再听见这个名字对伊万来说是多大的震撼，他那颗老朽的心脏很多年没跳得这么快了。当他听说王耀想见他的时候，他无比绝望地发现自己几乎是疯了一样地开心。他到最后还是没骗过自己，即使这么多年过去了他仍然忘不了王耀。

可是当年是你主动断绝了联系不是吗？为什么这么长时间过去了，现在又要找我？

他和一个自称是王耀外甥的人联系上了，那人应该就是春燕的孩子。对方告诉他王耀现在病得很重，见他是最后的愿望，希望他能尽快飞到上海去。于是伊万立刻请了一周的假去中国。

那段时间娜塔莎在住院，走之前伊万把事情告诉了娜塔莎，说自己拜托了同事的夫人暂时照顾她，他很快就回来。伊万预想娜塔莎会生气，也准备好被她骂一顿，反正他是一定要去的。但娜塔莎只是一言不发地盯着他，眼睛眨也不眨，突然间脸又皱成一团，眼泪不停地往下掉。她委屈地抽泣着，点点头说：“知道了。”

娜塔莎的眼泪让伊万感到无措。他们之间似乎就是这样：血缘上他们是最亲近的兄妹，又彼此陪伴着度过了整个人生，但如果让他们坐下来认真地说点什么贴心话…正是因为太熟悉了，这显得矫情又尴尬。他们之间很少有什么真情流露的瞬间，所以此时娜塔莎显然带着真情的泪水让他不知所措。

伊万象征性地劝解了娜塔莎几句，并没有什么效果。他知道自己劝得驴唇不对马嘴，他甚至隐约知道娜塔莎为什么会哭，但他不愿意说太多，这容易将话题引向危险的方向，于是他安静下来。他的心早已飞去了中国，但在去机场之前他还是沉默地陪着娜塔莎坐了一下午，他知道这会让她开心一点。

飞机起落架撞到跑道的瞬间，伊万感到一阵恍惚。「真快呀…」他在心里感叹。从符拉迪沃斯托克到上海，坐飞机不过三四个小时，他却走了一辈子。在他设想过的无数种重回上海的情境里，没有一种哪怕接近了现实。

他到上海的时候是凌晨，一个二十多岁的年轻人开车到机场来接他，他就是王耀的外甥王嘉龙。王嘉龙会一点俄语、伊万会一点中文，不过水平都非常有限，所以除了一开始的几句寒暄，他们还是用英语交流。

“你来迟了一点，你在飞机上的时候大佬就去世了。”王嘉龙一边开车一边说，脸上淡淡的没什么表情。伊万听到这话脸色僵硬了一下。当年一别竟是生死茫茫，他不禁悲从中来、感慨万千。看到对方的表情，似乎是有意安慰，王嘉龙补充道，“你还可以参加遗体告别式。不管怎么样，你来了大佬都会高兴的。”不过他在安慰人这件事上一向没什么天赋，说完这话他觉得伊万的表情更难看了。

伊万在车上默默回想整件事情，他想不明白为什么王耀最后还想见他。这么多年来他都觉得无情的是王耀，是王耀对不起他，所以他过得心安理得，但是现在他隐约觉得事情并非如此。他问王嘉龙：“你能和我说说王耀的事情吗？他后来过得怎么样？”

王嘉龙看了他一眼，说：“稍微等一下吧，妈妈希望能亲口告诉你。”说完忍不住也叹了口气。

其实王嘉龙并不像他看起来的那么淡然，他在心里感到遗憾而愧疚。伊万愿意千里迢迢来这一趟，他觉得大佬这辈子应该没白等。他希望他们能活着见到彼此把一切事情都说清楚，让王耀真正了无遗憾地走，而不是现在这样带着深深的自责和虚假的欣慰离开。世间事总是差这么一点，也怪他没有安排好。

王嘉龙开车把伊万带回家里，王春燕已经等在那里了。上下两层打通的楼中楼，从装潢来看伊万觉得他们应该过得不错。

当年的小女孩也老了，头发倒是还和以前一样盘在头顶两侧。在小女孩头上显得俏皮活泼的发型，在老人身上却显出一种古典的韵味。她眼睛有些红肿，像是刚刚哭过。她走过来抱了伊万一下，还像过去一样叫他“大哥哥”，这一切都让伊万想起从前。

为了和伊万交流方便，王春燕专门请了个俄语翻译。她说王耀到最后很希望能听到伊万的一句原谅，她为了让王耀安心便擅自替伊万说了，但她觉得有些事还是有必要让伊万知道。王耀真正想说的就一两件事，但为了避免困惑最好还是从头到尾讲清楚。

“人这一辈子，过起来这么长，说起来就几句话。”王春燕浅浅笑了一下，“这些事我想亲口告诉你，因为我在其中做了不少错事。这是我第一次把我所知道的都完完整整讲出来，这也是我的自白。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知道我有没有表达出来。设定上外形好看到爆炸的只有伊万和娜塔莎，其他人都比较普通，王耀大概是清秀邻家的感觉吧（但是很有气质）


	6. 终章

【王春燕·自白】

时间再回放到1960年，那个时候伊万还没走，王春燕还是个小女孩，在故事里仍是个不起眼的小角色。不过小孩有小孩的好处，他们到处钻来钻去，却从不惹人注意。

七月份的一天夜里，她和任勇洙去草丛里捉蚂蚱。任勇洙突然拉她过去，指着前面路灯下的两个人影，问：“燕子，那是不是你哥啊？”

王春燕仔细一看，还真是王耀和伊万。在四下无人的街道上，他们竟抱在一起接吻。她瞪大眼睛看着，直到王耀和伊万又说了几句然后分别走开都没缓过神来。

“那个…”任勇洙犹豫着问她，“我们要不要去举报他们？”

王春燕立刻凶巴巴地拍了任勇洙一下的脑袋，说，“举报什么呀？那是我哥！”

任勇洙委屈地抱着头，说：“可是…可是他们在…”

“那是…”王春燕眉头扭成一团，鼓着腮帮子想了想，说：“…是在说再见吧，苏联电影里不都是这么演的吗？”

任勇洙竟还认真回忆了一下，说：“我怎么觉得和电影里面演的不一样？”

“怎么不一样了？”王春燕挑着眉头问。

“电影里面是…”任勇洙认真想了想，抬头看到近在咫尺的春燕的脸，一冲动就贴过去在她脸颊上亲了一下，“这样的。”他又红着脸靠近春燕的嘴唇，在快碰上的时候被春燕气呼呼地一把推开。

春燕边推边说：“我知道了！又没让你拿我演示。这不就是一样的嘛？”

任勇洙有点不好意思，结结巴巴地说：“好…好像…确…确实差不多。”

这件事就这么过去了，那个时候王春燕什么都不懂，倒也没想太多。后来伊万要走了，她也舍不得。虽然因为语言不通她和伊万交流不多，但处了这么久的人突然要走，还不知道什么时候能回来，以后大概也没有零食吃了，她是真的很难过。

哥哥虽然不吃零食，但他和伊万关系好，所以比她还更难过。她很少见哥哥哭，但送别那天哥哥哭得特别惨，回来一路上都在掉眼泪。她看着王耀哭，心里难过竟也跟着哭起来了。

王春燕真正知道伊万和王耀的事情是在伊万走后大概一个月左右。周五她回家的时候听到书房那边吵吵闹闹的有说话声，就小心翼翼地凑到虚掩的门边，透过一点门缝看到父母都在里面，再转个角度发现王耀竟跪在书桌前。

父亲随手抄起一本书往王耀身上砸，说：“这会儿知道害臊了？你做得出来我都说不出口！两个大男人不清不楚的，基本的礼义廉耻都没有了！你帮人整理东西整理到床上去了？！你老实说，你和那个俄国人什么时候搞到一起的？”母亲在一边抹着眼泪。

王春燕一下就想起来之前看到两个人亲吻的那一幕，心里一下觉得慌乱又恐惧，慌慌张张地跑掉了。她找到任勇洙，和他说：“我和你说个秘密，你不许告诉别人。”

吃饭的时候母亲来找她，春燕忐忑地回了家。晚饭有点尴尬，父母都一句话不说，哥哥也不在饭桌上。书房门还关着，她犹豫着问了一句：“哥哥呢？”父亲重重哼了一声，母亲头也没抬，淡淡地说：“哥哥今天不回来了。”王春燕也就不敢再说话了。

第二天王春燕也没见到王耀，直到第三天下午才见到他。他脸色惨白脸上还有伤，一个人坐在客厅发呆。见春燕过来，他笑了笑像从前一样想摸她的头，春燕本能地闪开了，用一种充满怀疑的眼神看着王耀，活像看一个阶级敌人。王耀愣了愣，尴尬地笑了笑，僵硬地把手收了回来。

那之后王春燕很少见到王耀。王耀几乎不回家了，这倒让她松了一口气。她觉得王耀不正常，那个时候他们甚至没有同性恋这个概念，只知道这是最肮脏下流的一群人。她不敢相信从小照顾自己的哥哥是这样的人，也没想到受人尊敬的大哥哥也是这样的人。她无法接受这件事，对王耀的态度也从喜爱变成了鄙夷，以后偶尔的几次见面也没给过他好脸色。

再后来到了十年文革。王氏夫妇家里原本都是大地主，父亲曾经去英国留过学，春燕还有个叔叔在台湾、有个舅舅在法国，要不是父亲有远见，解放前早早把家里的地卖了，可能解放初就被处决了。他们家毫无疑问是黑五类，而任勇洙是红五类。任勇洙是遗腹子，他的父亲是工人出身的革命军人，死在渡江战役中，倒在了新中国的大门前。柳寡妇一直受照顾，这也是为什么柳寡妇一个无所专长的文员能住在厂领导的宿舍区里和他们家成了邻居。

小时候王春燕不懂这些，成天对着任勇洙一副小霸王的蛮横样，任勇洙倒也乖巧，对她打不还手骂不还口。等上了初中她就开始感受到这其中的差别了，同学中有人看不起她，有人在背后说她，出身好的人都不愿意和她当朋友。只有任勇洙还带她玩，有什么事也护着她。其实春燕心里也委屈，自己思想上根正苗红，凭什么因为出身问题就被人这么看不起？

1966年的时候王春燕正好初三。五月文革爆发，清华附中成立了第一个红卫兵组织，很快就形成了席卷全国校园的浪潮。春燕所在的中学也很快成立了红卫兵组织，学校完全瘫痪了，任勇洙成了红卫兵组织里的一个头头，带着一群人把校领导抓出来批斗。春燕在下面看觉得他威风八面，心里羡慕得紧，她也想当红卫兵。

她知道自己出身不好，偷偷去问任勇洙她能不能也参加。“当然可以！”任勇洙拉着她，眼睛亮闪闪的，“只要你和你的反动家庭划清界限，你就是我们的人了。”从此王春燕就戴着红卫兵袖章和大家一起搞革命去了。为了和反动家庭划清界限，王春燕就住在学校里，再没回过家。

王修平听说了她不回家在外面做什么，到学校来找过她一次想带她回去。那个时候王春燕正和任勇洙在说话，看到爹来了心里害怕，赶紧就想跑。任勇洙拉着她让她别怕，上去一脚把王修平踹开，说：“你个反动知识分子，找燕子干什么？”这一脚很重，王修平五十多岁的人又是长久不干重体力活的，捂着肚子跪在地上直冒冷汗，一句话说不出来。旁边几个红卫兵听到声音都看过来。

王春燕看父亲痛苦的样子，有点害怕地拉着任勇洙说：“不用打这么重的！”任勇洙想了想，递根棍子给她，说：“你打他两下。”

王春燕没真打过人，拿着棍子不知如何是好，一低头正对上王修平的眼睛。王修平因为腹部的疼痛眉毛皱成一团，眼睛死死盯着王春燕，王春燕心虚得手都在抖。任勇洙看她下不了手，凑过来着急地说：“大小姐啊，这么多人看着呢！你不是要和反动家庭划清界限吗？实在下不了手你做个样子踹他两脚也行啊。”王春燕用力握着棍子，心一横闭着眼睛往王修平背上狠力踹了几脚，吼着让他快滚。

当天晚上王春燕偷偷躲在外面哭，一方面是后怕，一方面又觉得自己下不去手说明革命意志不坚定。任勇洙怕春燕为了白天的事不理他了，跑出来到处找，看她在哭慌忙问她是怎么了？王春燕抽抽搭搭地说：“我…我觉得…我的革命意志…不坚定…”任勇洙在她旁边坐下来，叹了口气，摸摸她的头，说：“不会的，你不是才刚来吗？你和你的家庭决裂已经很勇敢了。这都有个过程，等过段时间就好了。”任勇洙说的是对的，打得多了人也就麻木了，没必要把这些黑类当人看。

她在那段疯狂岁月里见过王耀一次，是在批斗会上。八月底他们冲到所附属的大学里面去批斗反动学术权威，其中就有俄文系的系主任严教授。王春燕对他有些印象，记得他来过家里几次，但他是个特别硬的硬骨头，不管怎么打他都死撑着不肯承认错误。他们提来一桶秽物把严教授的头反复摁到里面，严教授默默流着眼泪还是什么都不说，于是他们打算把整桶东西都倒在严教授身上。

这个时候王耀冲上来了，抢过木桶一把摔到旁边，洒出来的屎尿溅到了好几个红卫兵的脸上身上，其中就有任勇洙。焦点一下变成了王耀，几个人冲过来把他按倒在地上，任勇洙过来揪着他的头发啐了一口，骂道：“王八蛋你是个什么东西！”然后站起来边走边大声说，“大家听好了，这个人是流氓鸡奸犯！是他妈的屁精！”又过来拽着头发强迫王耀抬起头来，“你们看看他这个男不男女不女的样子！”

人群里面议论纷纷，王耀马上变成了批斗的中心。他们用皮带、棍棒殴打他，把他的衣服全扒下来，最后推在那堆粪便里，不断抽他让他在里面打滚。王春燕在旁边看着，不能说她心里没有一点不忍，但说实在的她觉得王耀受到这样的对待是他应得的，犯了错误就该被打倒。

九月初王春燕和任勇洙一起去北京大串联，在天安门广场上见到了毛主席。广场上人山人海，每个人都举一本小红本。王春燕个子矮看不到，任勇洙就把她抱起来让她看，王春燕别提多开心了！

回来之后他们还参与了对黑五类的抄家，王家被抄的时候王春燕也去了，值钱的东西都拿走，反动书籍之类的东西全一把火烧了。王修平和杨怀琴哆哆嗦嗦不敢说话，春燕觉得她这是彻底和她的反动家庭划清界限了。

他们从头到尾参加了这场革命里大大小小无数场运动，亲眼看到革命战友在武斗里被打死，也为再造新天地抛头颅洒热血，直到1968年12月的时候，他们一齐走向了广阔天地。王春燕和任勇洙一起去了云南，他们都是自愿去的，真正是“满怀豪情下农村”。他们去的时候都是满腔热血，但之后十年让他们的血彻底凉了。

王春燕家庭成分高从小没吃过什么苦，去之前想不到在农村这么苦，很快就受不了想回上海，之后发生的一件事更让她苦不堪言。他们生产队的大队长想占春燕便宜，春燕反抗后就被恶意指派到了最苦的小队里，在大夏天往返十里路去最偏远的林子里割橡胶。伏天里光是走过去就够苦了，割了橡胶之后还要慢慢挑回来。她绝望极了，有时候在半路实在太累了，停下来休息的时候就想着要不然从了算了。

但没几天任勇洙就和春燕队里的人换了来和她一起，挑橡胶回来的时候多帮她挑，一路上又陪她说话，让她千万不要放弃。这期间大队长找由头把任勇洙吊起来打了一次，他仍然不妥协。这样坚持了一个多月天也凉了，大队长看他们两个实在刺头也就算了。

1970年春节任勇洙回家过年，王春燕却因为和父母闹翻了有家不能回，她心里酸酸的，突然不知道自己做的一切是为了什么。1971年任勇洙从上海回来的时候给她带来一个消息，说王氏夫妇都死了，都是一打三反时期自杀的。

王修平被反复批斗很多次，死的那天他一条腿被打断了，全身上下被浇墨、被逼喝墨水，又在他脸上撒面粉扮成丑角，当天晚上他就留了遗书跳楼自杀。杨怀琴在批斗的时候被剃光头羞辱，又被王修平的死刺激，不久就疯疯癫癫的不知所踪，后来尸体在江里被发现，捞上来的时候已经烂得没形了，只能靠身上的衣服物品来辨认。柳寡妇好心给他们找了块地草草葬了，也没有碑，就是一个小土堆。

想到父母死得孤独凄惨，王春燕在夜里没人的时候蒙在被子里偷偷哭。她想起最后一次见父母竟然是在抄家的时候，更是悔恨不已觉得对不起他们。她进而想到如今父母没了，她的家也没了，她还能回上海吗？难道真的一辈子要扎在大山里了？她心里特别慌，每有工厂来招工她都去报名但一直没选上，后来知青办的人和她说让她别来了，“你的出身就过不去”。一句不经心的话却让她愣了好久，她家里一个人都没有了，为什么还是摆脱不了黑五类的身份？她觉得自己被骗了，想来想去又不知道是被谁骗了。非要说的话所有人都在骗她，又谁也没骗过她。

任勇洙对于回上海一直态度消极。他其实可以申请参军或者以独生子女的名目返城，柳寡妇也很想他早点回去，他却一直没申请，在这里留到了不能再留的时候。那是1978年，任勇洙在橡胶林里劳动时碰上野猪，右腿被野猪一口咬烂。他痛得脸上一点血色都没有，但看到春燕吓得直哭，还硬是说不疼。他的右腿留下了终身残疾，几乎丧失所有功能，因为受伤致残被送回上海了。

那已经是1978年的六月份，实际上再过不到半年就开始安排知青大规模返乡，但那个时候大家都不知道何时是个头。知道任勇洙要走的时候王春燕哭得无比凄凉，她觉得自己终于是被一个人扔在这里，再也回不去了。任勇洙把她单独叫过来，看天看地就是不敢看她，红着脸问：“燕子，你愿不愿意和我结婚？…虽然现在还不能把你的户口转回上海，但你可以回上海探亲了，以后总有机会再回去。”

1978年底开始大规模组织知青回城，王春燕也终于在1979年初以“病退”的名义回了家，此时距离她离开已经过去整整十年。她回来之后第一件事就是去父母的坟前上香。她在坟前哭到晕了过去，可惜再多的眼泪也换不回时光倒流。

任勇洙因为身体残疾很多工作做不了，但他头脑灵活。一开始他在工厂里面做过一段时间，后来看市场经济放开了就跑去练摊，服装、小商品、电器什么都卖，虽然没有社会地位，倒也渐渐赚了点钱。王春燕想考大学，任勇洙便支持她，让她在家里复习，但她底子太差考了两年都没考上。看看年龄也不小了，柳寡妇又急着抱孙子，含沙射影地说她野鸡想当凤凰、也不看看自己是不是这块料，要是任勇洙不在家就更变本加厉。

王春燕孤苦无依又能如何？她心里也知道自己多少年没读过书了，想考大学难上加难，最后只好放弃高考生了孩子，之后就帮任勇洙打理生意。

王春燕回上海不久便碰到了赵书记的儿子赵立人，他看到王春燕的时候很惊讶。他告诉王春燕，王耀还活着，现在人在东北。他们之前在同一个农场劳改，本来文革结束后就平反可以回乡了，可是王耀说家里已经没人了，申请留在劳改农场，现在应该还在那里。

王春燕专门向赵立人打听了，他说王耀在劳改农场没有同性恋行为，甚至于王耀1971年到劳改农场的时候罪名就只是“反革命”了。具体的他没好意思问，只能猜测可能已经改过自新了。王春燕听了很开心，她如今就这么一个至亲，只要王耀肯悔改他们当然还是兄妹。

她写了封信到劳改农场去，把自己的情况简单地告诉王耀，说家里还有人，他可以回来。王耀很快就复信了，说自己在这边一切都好勿念。那时候王春燕自己也是寄人篱下、没有稳定收入，既然王耀不想回来就算了。

后来任勇洙的生意越做越好，开始是摆地摊，之后开起了店面，后来还办了个服装加工厂，到1985年左右已经成为富裕的万元户了。王春燕便再次萌生了把王耀接回来的念头，硬是拉着任勇洙一起去了趟黑龙江。

当年把事情抖出来的是任勇洙，王春燕希望他向王耀道个歉去把他劝回来。但说实话任勇洙打从心里不待见王耀。对王氏夫妇他心里是愧疚的，所以他和春燕唯一一个儿子姓王，也算是给王家留个香火。但对王耀他不觉得自己哪里做错了，就好比你的朋友杀了人你得去举报一样，要知道同性恋行为即使在这个时候也还是非法的，王耀被改造这么多年是应该的，现在改正了正说明改造得好。但是王春燕实在坚持，任勇洙还是答应了。

亲兄妹近二十年不见了，真有种沧海桑田的感觉。王耀头发都见白了，身体看起来倒还硬朗，不过乍一看最让春燕吃惊的是王耀竟然剪成短发了。王耀见他们来了也很惊讶，半天不知道该说什么，最后故意忽视了任勇洙，对王春燕一个人说：“你来做什么？”

王春燕笑吟吟地说：“我们来接你回去呀。哥哥，你在这里一直待着也不是个事儿，现在我们家里富裕了，你跟我们回去吧。”她拉拉任勇洙的袖子，期待地看着他，说，“你也说两句。”

任勇洙心里还是别扭，不情不愿地说：“大哥…当年的事情我对不起你，我错了，希望你能原谅我。燕子一直都很想你，和我们回去吧。”

王耀瞥了一眼任勇洙，又看了一眼他放在一旁的拐杖，问王春燕：“你们现在是什么关系？”

春燕说：“已经结婚几年了。”

王耀嗤笑一声，不咸不淡地说：“嫁谁不好嫁个瘸子。”

被戳中身体残疾的痛脚，任勇洙勃然大怒，一拍桌子站起来破口大骂：“妈的，瘸子不比你这种人好？你以为自己什么货色！要不是燕子想让你回去，你看看你死这里有没有人管？！老子请你回去花我的钱，你倒还拿腔拿调！是不是要找个男人给你八抬大轿请回去啊？！”

王春燕赶紧站起来阻止他，喝止道：“你少说两句！”

王耀被骂了也不生气，仍旧坐着，淡淡地说：“你的钱我不稀罕。我不会原谅你们，不管是对我还是对爹娘做的事，我都不原谅。彼此看不顺眼也没必要住一起添堵，我不会回去，你们也不要再来了。”

听王耀说得这么坚决，王春燕只好打消了要接他回去的念头，给他留了点钱，也给劳改场留了联系方式，说有事可以找她。回去的时候任勇洙骂了一路，到家又气了好几天，王春燕只好劝着。

1992年的时候劳改场那边寄信给王春燕，说王耀身体不好在劳改农场做不了什么事，人也快到退休年龄了，希望他们还是把王耀接走。这次任勇洙说什么都绝对不去了，王春燕看到在上小学的儿子王嘉龙，突然有了想法。

她把王嘉龙一起带去了，和王耀说：“我们平时常在外面，这孩子都没人管教。不管我们做了什么起码孩子是无辜的，你不看我们面子也看孩子面子。”王耀叹口气说：“我也不会带孩子，你们请个保姆吧。”眼看又要僵持不下，一直沉默不语的王嘉龙突然过去抓着王耀的手，说：“你是不是会俄语？我想学。”

王耀就这么跟他们回了上海，过上了闲云野鹤的退休生活。王耀和任勇洙刚开始的时候水火不容，照面了彼此都跟看不见对方一样。后来日子长了也有所缓和，平时会打招呼，偶尔还能聊上几句。

王春燕和任勇洙确实挺忙的，做起外贸后更是常在外面跑，经常把王嘉龙扔给王耀，两人相处倒也融洽。王嘉龙真跟王耀学过一小段时间的俄语，大学时候还把俄语作为二外学过，不过水平非常一般，大概实在不是这方面的苗子。

王耀有文化，说起话来头头是道，尤其做饭还好吃，王嘉龙觉得他可厉害了。那时正流行香港电影，王嘉龙也爱看，学着黑帮电影管王耀叫“大佬”。王耀也宠他，两人关系好得很。

王耀回上海以后犯了懒，原本剪短的头发又渐渐留长。他平时没事好喝喝茶、练练字、遛遛弯，但就一个毛病，所有写过字的纸一定要撕得很碎才扔。王嘉龙知道这是文革里落下的疑心病，心说这不是怪费劲的嘛，后来送了他一台碎纸机。

等王嘉龙上大学的时候，同性恋已经非罪化了，社会上对同性恋的舆论也开放不少。有一次他大学一门文化课要写关于文革的调查报告，他把王耀作为采访对象问了一些事情，又顺便拓展了一下问到了伊万。王嘉龙再三保证一定匿名处理并且对父母保密，王耀才告诉了他。此外王耀从没对别的人主动提到过伊万，按王春燕和任勇洙的话说，这是改造成功重新做人了。

王耀的身体一直不太好，风湿骨痛到阴雨天都走不了路，平时也动不动这里疼那里疼的，但死扛着不去医院，只是买点药来吃。日子过得还算风平浪静，直到2005年头疼得实在受不了，去医院看才查出来脑癌。查出来的时候已经是晚期，再加上年龄大了，治疗也不过是拖点时间。经过一轮轮的放化疗王耀人很虚弱，到2006年初的时候眼睛也看不见了，医生说最多再撑半年，只用姑息治疗维持着。

三月中旬的时候王耀衰竭得很严重，他们都觉得他大概要不行了，王春燕和王嘉龙轮流陪着他，任勇洙偶尔也会来待一会儿。月底他精神又好了一些，有一天他突然问王春燕：“你从原来的房子搬出来的时候，家里的书还留着吗？”

王春燕想到过去的事心里很惭愧，说：“家里的书…估计都烧了。”还是她亲自烧的。

王耀“哦”了一声，过一会儿又问：“那有看到一支钢笔吗？”

王春燕眨了眨眼睛，问：“什么钢笔？”

“笔杆是黑色的，银色笔帽。”王耀说得很慢，带着怀念的口吻，“一根暗尖钢笔，质量很好。”

王春燕想了一下，描述太泛泛而谈了，这样的笔不是满大街都是吗？她问：“有没有更具体一点的特征？”

王耀犹豫了半天，才说：“是苏联牌子的，笔夹上有俄文。”

王春燕一下被惊得说不出话来。她肯定她没见过这支钢笔，但王耀此时提起，想必对他意义非凡。不忍心再让他失望，王春燕想了想还是说：“好像有点印象，我回去找找。”然后试探着问，“要这支笔干嘛呢？”

王耀听到这个问题也愣了一下，呐呐地说：“也不干嘛…我就想看看。”

王春燕看着被病痛折磨得干枯的王耀，心里泛酸，问：“哥…你是不是还是想见…”她顿了一下，咽下差点脱口而出的侮辱性词汇，转而说，“…想见大哥哥？”

王耀听到像是触电一样身子弹了一下，立刻摇了摇头。王春燕轻轻握着王耀几乎都是骨头的手，颤抖着声音说：“哥…你和我说实话吧，要是想见我去给你找。真的。”

王耀侧着头想了一会儿，小心翼翼地问：“会不会给你们带来什么麻烦？”

王春燕忍了又忍还是哭了出来。她抱着王耀，伏在他身上哭着说：“我错了…哥，我真的错了…已经没有政治运动了，你不用怕，再也不会有了…”

王春燕让他把能记得的关于伊万的情况都说出来，方便她去找人。王耀把能想起来的都说了，比如他的家庭情况，曾经的单位、住址——住址他只能记到街道，具体门牌号记不得了。

王春燕都记下来，最后有点担心地说：“要是…要是大哥哥不方便来呢？”其实她本来想说“不愿意来”的，毕竟这么多年过去了，伊万若是成家立业了也很正常，谁愿意被打扰呢？

王耀用他那双其实什么都看不到的眼睛盯着天花板看了一会儿，说：“其实我就想知道他过得怎么样了，他过得好我也安心了…”他又闭着眼睛发了会儿呆，“…不然我总觉得对不起他。”

王春燕诧异地看着他，问他：“你对不起他什么了？”

王耀沉默了。在后来的很多次闲谈里，王春燕才大概明白，有两件事让王耀一直耿耿于怀：一是1960年因为父母的原因写信给伊万断了联系，二是1971年在内蒙古劳改农场把伊万临走前给他的手表送给了农场政委，并且指天对地发誓要重新做人。

为了要找伊万这件事王春燕和任勇洙大吵了一架。他们家是做外贸的，在俄罗斯也有认识的人。在王春燕的坚持下，任勇洙同意托人到伊万原来住过的那条街上去问问有没有这个人，结果是没有。王春燕又说要雇私家侦探去找人，这回任勇洙说什么都不答应了。他潜意识里还是觉得王耀和伊万是错的，他们不该见面。王春燕气得骂道：“反正不是你哥！人都快死了，你让我哥走得安心一点不好吗？你没看到他那样子多可怜！你不帮忙我就自己委托人去找。”

他们在书房里吵得不可开交，甚至连离婚都搬出来了。王嘉龙从医院回来，在客厅听了一会儿，过去敲敲门，说：“你们先别吵了，伊万·布拉金斯基我找到了，他明天就到上海。”是的，他仗着会点俄语，到俄罗斯的论坛上发了个帖子，添油加醋地描述了这段高贵纯洁的革命友谊。帖子一时成了论坛热点，就这么发动群众的力量，没想到还真找着了。

王嘉龙让王春燕先别告诉王耀，但王春燕忍不住，当天下午就高高兴兴地和王耀说伊万找到了很快就过来。王耀也很开心，不断问她伊万这些年过得怎么样、伊万原不原谅他？王春燕一开始说让他等伊万来亲口告诉他，但是王耀好像没听到一样只是一直问，王春燕为了让他安心，根据从王嘉龙那里听来的一些情况，把话都往好了说。

——嗯，他过得很好。他说你没有对不起他呀，哪有什么原谅不原谅的。是嘉龙通过他的外孙女找到的，明天就来了。对，飞机明天一早到上海。嗯，那你要等着他呀。

王耀听了很开心，又和王春燕说等他死了之后把他的骨灰撒了就好，不用搞得太麻烦。王春燕嗔怪地让他别说不吉利的话，这都还早着呢。

没想到王耀当天深夜里就咽气了。所以王嘉龙才说不能告诉王耀，王耀这条命就靠这么点执念吊着，一旦心安了魂也就散了。

……

这是王春燕所知的一切。伊万听完总算是解开了自己多年的疑惑：为什么王耀要寄一张白纸给他，又为什么把所有的信都退给自己。当年王耀和他的交往到底有没有过欺骗已经无从考证，但他现在起码知道了，王耀当时真的想过和他写信，只是因为父母的压力才放弃。

这事说来令人遗憾，但在经过这么多年的否定和失望之后，这对伊万而言甚至是一种慰藉。他并非一厢情愿，王耀不像他想象中那般铁石心肠。仿佛多年来的牵挂终于等到了回音，这足以让他释怀了。

相隔千里，他们之间的联系本就悬于一线。谁能想到他几十年里再也没有回去的机会？即使不是那时候，等之后两国在边境上打起仗来，他们恐怕也不能继续写信了。

如此说来，尽管他从来没能放下王耀，但王耀放下他是对的，他很高兴王耀在 1971年就放下他了。王耀晚年过得不错，无论如何比他好，这也令他欣慰，因为“我曾经那样真诚、那样温柔地爱过你”——他甚至还记得这句诗就在他留给王耀的诗集的第三十五页，但那都是往日的旧事，总之他对王春燕的说法满意了。

伊万也说了自己这些年过得如何，当然他进行了一些艺术加工，删去一些不必让任何人知道的事情：比如他在收到王耀那封空白信之后如何痛苦，他的婚姻生活又是多么不幸。但他坦白承认了自己一直在思念王耀，这样王春燕也满意了。王耀不是单相思她就放心了，而伊万像王耀所期盼的那样度过了幸福的一生，要是王耀泉下有知也会开心的。两人在几十年间都互相惦念着，这是一段多么感人的故事，她再没什么好不满的了。

本来这件事就这么皆大欢喜了，伊万再去看看王耀的遗体，和他做个最后的告别，从此两厢心安、各不亏欠。但总有人见不得人好过，比如王嘉龙。

王春燕在最后终于明白王耀一辈子都在等伊万，也明白王耀因为对现实的种种担心一直不敢说。但是她觉得王耀后半生起码过得不错，除了最后没能见到伊万之外也没什么遗憾了，所以她能满足于这样的结果。但作为一个知道一些个中曲折的人来说，王嘉龙仍是意难平。

从伊万的叙述和他那释然的表情来看，他还是误会大佬了。大佬为了伊万受了那么多苦，后来又自我折磨一辈子，王嘉龙甚至不敢去想王耀临死的时候究竟是怎么想的。有些事不该就这么被遗忘了，至少伊万应该知道大佬为他做过什么。

任勇洙从医院打电话来让王春燕过去，作为王耀的血亲有些文件要她签字。春燕先走了，让王嘉龙招待伊万吃点东西休息一下。等就剩下他们两个人了，王嘉龙对伊万说：“其实关于大佬我还知道一些事，不知道你想不想听？不过你要对我爸妈保密，我答应过大佬不让他们知道。”

【王耀·1960-2006】

王耀看似安逸的晚年生活实际上远不能说幸福，包围他的负面情绪有三个来源，分别是对伊万的愧疚、对父母的悔恨以及强烈的自我否定，其中又属对父母的自责最无可挽回，毕竟人不在了再说什么都晚了。

王耀和父母之间的事情绝非一两句话可说清的，一切要从父母发现他和伊万的关系说起。

那是一个周五，母亲坐在客厅里似乎是刻意在等他，一看到他回来便叹口气，皱着眉让他去书房。这种严阵以待的氛围让王耀觉得有些不安。书房里父亲背手站在窗户边，问他：“我让你少和那个俄国人来往，你可听进去了？”王耀没接话，心里觉得奇怪。伊万都走了快一个月了，怎么突然又提到这件事？

父亲满脸怒容地转过身来，气得指着王耀的手都在抖，呵斥道：“孽障…你给我跪下！”父亲修养极好，如今这样已经是气极。王耀不知所为何事，乖乖跪下不敢说话。父亲接着说，“我早让你不要和他来往，你不听，我竟也放任你…真是糊涂！你们现在还要写信是吗，啊？你眼里还有没有我和你娘、有没有列祖列宗了？！”

王耀这才意识到自己不谨慎。他当时给伊万留的就是家里的地址，没想到父亲知道他和伊万通信会这么生气。

父亲在桌上拿了一封拆过的信扔在他面前，说：“给我和你娘说说他都写了什么。”王耀迟疑着打开，草草扫了几眼便觉得不妙。伊万的信写得很直白，有几处还有性暗示的嫌疑，看得他脸上都有些发热。还好父母都不懂俄语，不然就糟了！王耀顿了顿，回答说：“大概就是说他已经回到莫斯科了，说了一些路上的事情，总之一切都还顺利。”

父亲又说：“你把信一句一句读出来，读一句翻译一句。”王耀无奈，只好一边读着俄文一边瞎翻译——能看的句子就照实翻，带点暧昧的就稍微改一改，实在不能看的就随便编。读完一封信王耀觉得自己浑身都在冒汗，实在有点七步成诗的感觉。听完父亲还没说话，母亲便着急地叫他一声：“小耀！”眼泪簌簌往下掉。父亲冷笑道：“你说是你的俄文好，还是严教授俄文好？”

王耀猛地抬头看向父亲，脑袋“嗡”地一声炸开了。这话意思是父亲把这封信拿给严教授看过了？那岂不是…怪不得父亲会为此生这么大气！

“你倒是长本事，还学会对我和你娘编瞎话了。”父亲从桌上拿过另一张纸，照着读起来，“亲爱的耀：见信好。我现在在莫斯科的家里给你写这封信。我在北京耽搁了快一周，今天下午刚到。你一定想不到娜塔莎竟然来车站接…”

“别…别读了！”王耀慌乱地打断父亲，整个人都陷入恐慌之中。很显然父母都知道了，还有严教授，或许还有别人。事情怎么会变成这样？他从没想过会被发现，尤其是伊万已经走了，他本以为绝对万无一失。他不知道该怎么办，也不想听父亲亲口把那些话都念出来。

父亲随手抄起一本书往王耀身上砸，说：“这会儿知道害臊了？你做得出来我都说不出口！两个大男人不清不楚的，基本的礼义廉耻都没有了！你帮人整理东西整理到床上去了？！你老实说，你和那个俄国人什么时候搞到一起的？”

母亲在一边抹着眼泪，说：“小耀，你别怕。你老实和娘说，是不是他逼你的？”等了一会儿见王耀不回答，便当他是默认了，边哭边说，“你这傻孩子…你为什么不早告诉娘，娘就是拼了这条老命也不让他欺负你。”又发狠道，“我没想到他竟这般禽兽不如！”

王耀不知道该说什么好了，心里在把所有责任都推给伊万和坦白事实之间左右为难。伊万回国了父母也不能真把他怎么样，只要把所有脏水都泼在他身上自己就能过了这一关。可是…为了圆这个谎他还要说无数的谎，最后会变成怎么样他也不知道。他预感到要是真的迈出去这一步，他便是亲手斩断了和伊万之间的羁绊，他们之间再无可能了。但他答应过伊万要等他的…

他咬着嘴唇握着拳，在心里下了无数的决心，说：“娘…他没逼我，我是自愿的。都是我自愿的。”

父亲过来一脚把他踹在地上，踩在他脸上碾着，暴怒道：“你还有脸说！我早看你们不对劲了，实在是没敢往这个方向上想！送他走那天竟还哭哭啼啼的，你不要脸我还要！教出你这么个不肖子，我将来死了都无颜面对你爷爷太爷！”

母亲到底还是心疼，嘴里说着“别这样”，冲上来把父亲拉开。她跪在王耀身边，实在不敢相信，说：“不管他怎么威胁你你都不要怕，他已经不在了，你大胆说出来。”又忍不住掉下眼泪，“你平时最听话了，怎么会做出这种事。”

王耀觉得自己实在愧对父母，尤其是母亲。母亲要是也打他骂他，他起码还安心一点，他最受不了母亲现在这样。他忍不住也跟着母亲哭了出来，说：“对不起…娘，我对不起你和爹。伊万没有威胁我，他什么都没做，我真的是自愿的。”母亲听了更是掩面痛哭起来。

父亲过来提着他的衣领把他拖到旁边一把椅子前，在上面放了纸笔，说：“你现在就写信给他，让他不要再来骚扰你！”

王耀把头侧到一边，平静地说：“我不写。”

母亲跪行过来，拉着王耀说：“傻孩子你醒醒吧！你看看他在信里写的那些话，尽是些淫词艳语！不三不四的，可见也不是个正经人，你这是被他骗了啊！”

“娘…”王耀知道自己这话会伤了母亲，可还是忍不住为伊万辩解，“俄国人说话都直接一些，但伊万他人挺好的。”

“你还要为他说话！”父亲更是气极，然后便开始不停地骂，说他不知廉耻、有悖礼教、不合人伦，边说边踢打他。王耀没见过父亲这么骂人的，骂了足足有几分钟，母亲就坐在地上哭。父亲并非辱骂，而是引经据典地告诉王耀他现在做的事情多可耻，王耀听了也愧得无地自处，被骂得哭了出来。

王家书香门第，父亲小时候便读的私塾，王耀也是从小被父亲教着看圣贤书。两人都受传统道德思想影响很深，道德观也相近，真的把话说开了，王耀心里也无法接受这种苟合之事。所以他现在一句反驳也说不出来，只能跪着挨骂。

但毕竟对象是伊万啊…王耀也不知道自己是怎么回事，他对伊万就像是着了迷，碰到和伊万有关的事便什么伦常道德都顾不上了。就比如他们在一起那天，他本来是打定主意宁死不屈的，可是看到伊万为他哭得那么难过，他又一点脾气也没有了。他想到要是他写了这封信伊万看到得多伤心，便觉得自己就是死了也不能写。

父亲骂累了，停下来粗喘几口气，问他：“你写不写？”王耀闭着眼睛流泪，抿了抿唇说：“不写。”父亲气得把桌上的镇纸拿过来，往他头上重重砸过来，王耀被砸得犯晕，用手扶着才勉强没有倒下去。父亲又狠狠踹了他一脚，过去把还在哭的母亲扶起来，轻声问：“春燕是不是该回来了？”母亲哭着点点头，说：“早该放课了，可能又和勇洙在外面玩。”父亲回过头来对着王耀重重哼一声，说：“你给我跪着好好想清楚！不写你就在这里跪到死！”

王耀一直跪着，他听到外面似乎是春燕回来了，听到他们在吃饭，然后又没了声响。天完全黑了，父母大概睡了，或者和他一样无眠。他跪着的方向正对着窗子，一抬头便看到天上一轮明亮的弯月。

他想起在他和伊万在一起很久之前，伊万过敏的时候自己去照顾他，趴在他的床边哭，也是一轮明月照在他们身上。那时他光顾着担心伊万，也没别的心思，现在回想起来真是梦境般柔软的回忆。难道自己在那时候便已经喜欢伊万了吗？

他想起伊万抱着他的时候，伊万从背后抱着他，暖暖的气息便吹在脖子上，弄得他发痒。他会推一把让伊万别这么做，心里却觉得很幸福。他又想起伊万对他笑，伊万笑起来真好看，见到伊万之前他从不知道一个男人可以生得这么好看，自己会喜欢他也很正常吧？王耀自觉比起伊万来平凡普通到了极点，也不知道他喜欢自己什么，走的时候甚至一副要死要活的样子。

王耀浅浅地笑了一下，跪直了身子。他确实做错了，但他也不打算改了，该受的罚他受着就是了，绝不能就这么放弃伊万了。

第二天的时候父亲进来看过他一眼，见他什么都没写反而跪得笔直、一副舍生取义的模样，气得又大骂了他一通。一天多没吃东西也没睡觉，晚上王耀实在有些撑不住了，用手扶着椅子边缘勉强维持跪姿，又用指甲抠着掌心让自己保持清醒，心想自己说不好真要跪死在这里了。

夜深人静母亲披着衣服进来时，王耀已经头晕目眩了，盯着门看了半天才认出来是母亲，问：“娘你怎么来啦？”母亲“嘘”了一声，说：“小声点，我瞒着你爹偷偷来的。”说着塞了两个馒头给他，“人不能不吃东西，你快吃点垫垫。”王耀也顾不上许多，拿着就狼吞虎咽地往嘴里塞。母亲让他吃慢点，转头看了看那封空白的信纸又是叹气。

等王耀吃完了，母亲在地上坐下，问他：“你就这么喜欢他？”王耀点了点头。

“你这傻孩子。”母亲有点怀念地笑了笑，说，“你这样倒让我想起我以前和你爹的事了…”当年她和王修平自由恋爱，但家里给她订了别的亲事，把她关在家里不让他们见面。她一哭二闹三上吊，死活要嫁给王修平，最后王老爷亲自上门提亲，才成就了这桩婚事。

母亲又叹口气说：“但是你们不一样，两个男人没什么好结果的。你听娘一句劝，按你爹说的给他写信。娘怎么不知道这些？以前旧社会的时候这个很流行，相公堂子那是极风雅的地方，很多名流都出入。但都是玩玩，最后还是要娶一个正经小姐回家。你别一个人犯傻，那个俄国佬就是占你便宜，对你没有真心的。他的信我看了，话说得那么轻浮，一看就是把你当小倌来玩，可是我们是正经人啊！何况现在新社会了也不容这种事。严教授答应你爹不说出去，你写信和他断了之后就没事了。”

母亲话说得直白，尤其提到“小倌”弄得王耀都不好意思。但是伊万对他有没有感情他自己清楚，如果伊万真的只是玩玩也就不会写信来了。他想和母亲解释，但也知道母亲听不进去，便只是偏过头，说：“伊万不是这样的人。”

母亲急得话里又带上了哭腔，说：“你就服个软吧！你爹气得昨天一宿睡不着，一直说当时安排你进来当翻译是造孽。他绝对不容这样的事情的！你别以为你在这里跪个几天他会心软，他就是让你死了也不能看你做这种事。你说你要是死了还有什么意义？你为那个人死了他顶多是心里愧疚，这都算好的了，但你可什么都没了啊。要是真把你逼死了，你爹和我一辈子心里都过不去这个坎，你这也是把我们往死里逼啊…我知道你喜欢他，但他不也还是离开你回国了？你别拗了，有些事不行就是不行，你们不可能在一起的。”她抱着王耀哭，说，“耀儿啊，你听娘的，娘求你了。”

母亲把王耀肩上的衣料哭湿了一片，王耀心里难受得很，也无声地陪着母亲哭。等母亲走了，他又哭了很久，既为父母有自己这么个不肖子哭，也为自己和伊万哭。

他提笔给伊万写了封信。

第二天父亲看着他写的信，问写了什么。他如实回答，说他告诉伊万他们的事情被父母知道了，因此以后不能和他写信，但他还会等他，希望他能早日回中国。

听了这话父母脸色都变了，母亲已经肿了的眼睛又掉出眼泪来，父亲一叠声地嚷着要让他知道什么叫祖宗家法，抄起笤帚抽他。母亲在旁边看不过，过来拉着，说：“别打了…修平，就这样吧…别逼他了，就这么寄过去吧。那个人回不来的，再过一阵子小耀也就知道该死心了。”

王耀所知道的就是这样，至于为什么伊万收到了一封空信，以及为什么后来被不断退信，最合理的推断就是父母动了手脚。但王耀对此都一无所知，他只以为伊万收到了他的信，所以再没给他寄过信来。

后来父母说过几次要让他结婚，他仍旧是消极抵抗，要打要骂都可以，婚是绝不结的。他被逼得苦，便自暴自弃地和父母说，自己就是喜欢男人，结婚白白耽误了别的女孩子，就更不是东西了。母亲免不了又是伤心，他也免不了又是挨了父亲一顿胖揍，但估计父母也真是死心了，之后再没提过结婚的事。

王耀在学校见到严教授的时候便很尴尬。王耀装作什么事情都没有，还是像平时一样问好。严教授不回话，上上下下打量了他半天，尤其是盯着他脸上的伤看了好一会儿，最后说：“话我也不多说了，只有一点我警告你，以后你离楠楠远一点。你要是再敢对楠楠不干不净的，我立刻就去检举你！”王耀喏喏连声，严教授冷哼了一声便走了，再碰上王耀就理都不理他了。

王耀心里觉得很对不起严教授，事实上他觉得严教授是整个事件中最无辜的人。他知道严教授一直很喜欢自己，甚至想让他娶严楚楠。本来他可以委婉体面地拒绝，大家还是和和气气。可是因为父亲来找严教授帮忙翻译伊万的那封信，严教授莫名其妙就知道了王耀的事情，不得不去接受自己的得意门生和准女婿是个同性恋的事实。

严教授年逾六旬，四十多岁得了一个女儿，又是如今唯一一个还在世的子女，对严楚楠宠爱到了溺爱的地步。王耀当初能进这所大学教书就是因为严教授的关系，细想起来估计大半是为了楚楠。虽然王耀从没想过和楚楠结婚，但是他们两人关系一直不错，也难免严教授会疑心他是刻意引诱楚楠。

如今严教授便是一气之下把他赶出学校，他也没什么怨言。或许是严教授对他还有些垂怜，愿意替他将此事保密，那态度便是再差，王耀又有什么话好说呢？

其实严楚楠后来找过王耀，就在这之后不久。她跑到王耀的宿舍来，巧笑倩兮带点撒娇的语气说：“我爹最近都不让我来找你，是不是你惹他生气了？近来一和他提起你他就要发脾气，我真没见过他这样。王耀哥哥，要是你惹他生气了就去和他道个歉好不好？他一向喜欢你的，也不会真生你气。就算是他的错你也看在他上了年纪的份上，道个歉哄哄他吧。我近来真想你，你看我现在都只能偷偷来，讨厌死了。”

王耀只好苦笑，这种事情恐怕不是道个歉就能解决的。他很认真地和严楚楠说：“楚楠，先生不糊涂，是我做错了。我做了很大的错事，先生不会原谅我的。先生说得对，你以后不要再来找我了。”之后也故意躲着严楚楠。

之后严楚楠再来找他是1961年底，那时候刚下了一场小雪，他从教学楼回宿舍的路上遇到她从对向过来，看到他脸一下亮起来，小跑着过来说：“我刚去你宿舍找你不见，幸好碰上了。”王耀皱皱眉头问她有什么事，严楚楠靠近他，说：“王耀哥哥，你告诉我我爹为什么不让我见你好不好？我…他…”她犹豫了一下，“…我爹他想让我结婚！”她眉毛微撇，委屈地说，“我真的不甘心…要是有什么误会我可以帮你去说，你们不要吵架了！”

王耀尴尬地咽了口口水，稍微往后撤了一步。严楚楠上来拉着他的手，说：“王耀哥哥，你难道一点不明白我的心思吗？这中间多少次我想来找你我爹都不让！为什么会闹得这样，你好歹告诉我为什么好不好？”见王耀微微侧头不说话，她更着急了，跺着脚说，“我喜欢你啊！王耀哥哥，我不想和别人结婚啊！”

王耀看着严楚楠满脸急切，呼出来的热气在空中冻成白雾又慢慢散开。他犹豫了一下，把楚楠的手掰开，说：“…楚楠，我是独身主义，不会结婚的。”

1963年初，严教授给了他严楚楠婚礼的邀请函，说：“楠楠无论如何想让你来。我想了想，你还是来吧。”

结婚对象是大学里面一个年轻的物理系助理教授，比王耀大一岁。婚礼那天王耀去得早了一些，和严楚楠在门口遇到了。严楚楠穿着一件小花裙，站在春天锦簇的繁花中煞是好看。王耀微笑着和她握手，对她说：“恭喜你。”

严楚楠也笑着，说：“我以为你不会来的…你来了我真高兴。王耀哥哥，我…”她突然不说话了，含笑地凝望着王耀，眼角渗出一点泪来。她慌忙抹了两把，却还是止不住，吸着鼻子说，“对不起…我…我真的太高兴了。”

王耀在心里叹口气，眼前的人和那个在雪天里哭得凄惨的人影叠在一起。他拍拍严楚楠的肩膀，说：“这么好的日子…不要流眼泪了。”

之后严教授对他态度也有所缓和，虽然还是很生硬但偶尔也会和他说说话，问问近来情况如何。后来不久严楚楠便怀孕了，年底休了产假。他听严教授说楚楠生孩子的时候落下了病根，之后时常腿脚疼，更不能久站，只好辞了中学教师的工作，在大学图书馆里当个管理员。没想到这也算是因祸得福了，听说后来文革的时候新来的俄语老师被批斗得很惨。

因为在同一所大学里，他和楚楠偶尔会碰到。严楚楠一直对他很好，见了他总是笑眯眯的，拉着他问长问短。王耀心里觉得有愧于严楚楠，楚楠是个活泼可爱的女孩，要不是因为伊万他或许也不介意娶她。结果是他彻彻底底伤了她的心，而她却还傻傻地对他好。

其实人这一生大抵就是在伤人与被伤之间度过罢。伤爱你的人、被你爱的人伤，人与人之间大抵如此。如果刚好爱你的人和你爱的人是同一个人，实在是幸运不过，那就再也不要互相伤害了。

他最后一次见到严楚楠是在1966年，那时候严楚楠的丈夫已经被抓走了，她带着不足两岁的儿子搬回去和严教授一起住。那天学校大礼堂有批斗会，他听说严教授也在被批斗的名单中，连忙赶了过去。王耀到的时候严教授正在台上受辱，几个红卫兵抓着他的头往粪桶里面浸。他在台下的人群中看到严楚楠，挤在里面努力踮着脚往台上张望，着急地哭。严楚楠也看到他，隔着人群望了他一眼，眼里满是绝望和惨淡，全没了往日的鲜活。

王耀在红卫兵中看到了王春燕、任勇洙还有几个他有点印象的学生，他脑子一热就冲上去了，结果马上就付出了代价。他是同性恋的事情被任勇洙抖出来了，之后是加倍的凌辱折磨。王耀觉得自己做了很多错事，有些事他是不后悔的，比如和伊万在一起，但这件事他是真的后悔。这种冲动的行为一点用都没有，还白白把自己搭进去了。

他对那件事的印象很模糊，只觉得自己被打得快死过去，但他隐约记得严楚楠也冲上来了，被两个红卫兵拦在一边，哭着冲他声嘶力竭地吼：“王耀哥哥！他说的是真的吗？真的吗？！王耀你告诉我啊，他们是在骗人的吧？！…别打了，他说的是假的！你们放开他啊！”

王耀后来晕死过去，醒过来的时候他已经在家里了。自从和父母闹翻之后他就很少回家，一方面是不想面对父母的逼迫，另一方面也是觉得待不下去，尤其是因为春燕。

他还记得那天他把写给伊万的信封好交给父亲之后，心里难受便独自坐在客厅里发呆。即使如此王春燕过来的时候他还是尽力对她笑了一下，但王春燕带着鄙视与怀疑的眼神深深刺痛了他。他不明白是怎么回事，按理说父母是绝不可能把事情告诉春燕的，但他也没勇气去问。甚至连春燕都知道他肮脏的秘密…他真的没脸回家了。

今天的事情印证了他的想法。任勇洙怎么能知道呢？只能是春燕告诉他的。春燕是不是还告诉别的人了？有多少人平时看着他时心里在默默冷笑？他浑身发冷，不敢再往下想。

醒来的时候他躺在地上，迷迷糊糊闻到一股恶臭，又听到有水声，感到有凉凉的液体泼在身上。他挣扎着想坐起来，但是全身都疼，脑袋发晕，看东西都是重影的。他头脑昏沉只隐约觉得身边有个人影，稍微恢复点力气，便推开那个影子跌跌撞撞地往外走，脑海里就一个想法：我想死。

王耀知道自己已经完了，他和男人有不正当关系的事情所有人都知道了，他以后走到哪里都要面对那种充满鄙视的目光了。他还记得自己被剥光了扔到屎尿里，台上台下那么多他认识的人，他受不了这样的折辱。而且批斗不会结束，今天那样的事情以后还会发生，他没死就还得不断被折磨。他今天被打的时候便想着最好就这么把自己打死，就不用再面对这些事情了。

有人从后面追上来拉住他，他又甩开继续走，也不知道自己想走去哪里，深一脚浅一脚地像踏在棉花上。后面突然传来一声声嘶力竭的嘶吼，他听出来是母亲的声音。母亲绝望地喊着他的名字，说：“王耀你给我站住！”然后一下子哭出来，“严教授已经跳楼了，你也想不开吗？！”王耀一下子怔住了，呆呆地转头，难以置信地问：“先生他…自杀了？”母亲也不顾他身上的脏东西，过来抱着他，泣不成声地说：“小耀啊…你不要想不开。”

王耀整个人都在抖，终于稍稍清醒一点了。一直关照他、如师如父的严教授…他又想到严楚楠，她现在真正是孤身一人无依无靠了，一个人带着那么小的孩子以后该怎么过？

母亲告诉他，今天就是严楚楠过来通知他们，说王耀在学校被打得昏死过去的。楚楠带着父母去学校把他背回来，回来路上便听说严教授从教学楼顶层跳下来了，她慌慌张张赶紧过去看，父亲把王耀背到家里之后也去问情况，现在还没回来。王耀听了觉得心里很迷茫，他没穿衣服，身上又湿又臭，大夏天冻得直打抖，呆呆跌坐在地上，说：“娘…我真的活不下去了…”

“别说这话…”母亲过来死死搂着他，把脸埋在他的肩头。母亲身上很暖和，王耀觉得母亲是这冰冷的世界上唯一的热源，感受着她身上的温度，竟有种想流泪的感觉。母亲说，“千万别这么想。你看看严教授，他死了干脆，楚楠以后怎么办？活着比死了难。我知道你心里苦，可是有时候得忍啊，忍不住、熬不住，就什么都没了。”母亲突然又像想起来了什么一样抬起头来，抓着他的手臂说，“你不是和伊万说了要等他的吗？你千万别想不开，你要是现在死了他回来就找不见你了。”

“他不会回来了…”王耀痛苦地捂着脸。

“会回来的，一定会的！”母亲拉着他的手，努力挤出笑来，说，“小耀你听我的，你一定要等他。”

母亲的一席话在后来支撑着王耀走过了很多年，母亲说“有时候得忍啊，忍不住、熬不住，就什么都没了”，可她自己却没能践行到底，成了王耀心里永远的痛。

王耀冲了个澡，换身衣服去找严楚楠。严楚楠哭得脸红扑扑的，眼睛肿得不像样，看他来了便对王修平说：“王叔，我想和王耀哥哥单独说几句话。”父亲出去之后，王耀也不知道该怎么开口，想去拉她的手却被她躲开了。王耀愣了一下，想起当时春燕躲他的样子，手在空中僵了一会儿，又尴尬地收回来。严楚楠低着头，颤抖着问王耀：“王耀哥哥…今天那个人说的话可是真的？你真的是兔子？”

“兔子”是那时候对同性恋的侮辱性称呼，王耀羞得无地自容，点了点头说：“…是。”

“这便是你的独身主义！”严楚楠又开始哭，一直哭一直哭，最后抽泣着对他说，“若不是为了孩子…我真想随着爹一同去了。”之后王耀再没见过严楚楠，他想她大概也不愿意见他了。

那天晚上王耀和父亲一起把严教授埋了。今天下午还活生生的一个人转眼就一动不动地躺在地下，王耀感念到生与死有时候真的就是一念之间，他本来也要跨过去了，是母亲硬把他拉了回来。

王耀后面接着被批斗过好几次。有一次他脖子上挂着“流氓鸡奸犯-王耀”的牌子，全身只剩内裤地给吊在外面示众了两天。还有一次他被拖出去游街，他们在头上戴了对兔子耳朵，内裤上缝上兔子尾巴，用皮带抽他逼他学兔子的样子跳着走在前面。

王耀有时候分不清自己是活着还是死了、是醒着还是做梦。他只能不断麻痹自己，没人把他当成一个有尊严的人来对待，如果他心里还有一丝尊严早就受不了了。

当他1968年被送到内蒙古去劳动改造的时候他以为终于解脱了，可是他的厄运并没有到此为止。鸡奸犯的身份让他在劳改场还是被嘲笑羞辱，别的犯人笑他连犯的罪都这么没本事。被红卫兵当众侮辱也就算了，现在这些劳改犯也有资格嘲笑他了。犯人也分三六九等，鸡奸犯大概就在其中的最底层，不管谁、犯了什么事都有资格上来踩一脚。

那段时间里他在心里和父亲达成了和解。他一直觉得父亲谨小慎微没有骨气，又思想古板不变通。比如一定要阻止自己和伊万通信这件事，他在心里总是怨恨的。但这时候他开始有点理解父亲了，父亲是对的，他做的一切都是为了自己好，是自己太天真了。可惜这一点他付出了太可怕的代价才明白。

开始的嘲笑打骂也就算了，后来的事情才是真正令人头皮发麻。劳改场里缺少女性，日子一长就有人对他起了心思。嘴里第一次被塞进男人阳物的时候他恶心得差点吐出来，但被人揪着头发顶在喉口就是想吐也吐不了，像是被逼着把自己的呕吐物又统统吞下去一般。他一瞬间陷入极大的混乱之中，伊万从没对他做过这种事，他不知道还能做这种事。心理的崩溃和生理的痛苦逼得他眼里全是泪，一完事他就趴在旁边吐，简直要把五脏六腑都吐干净了。始作俑者却在一边嘻嘻哈哈地骂他神经病，说他“装什么没伺候过男人的样子”。

这种事情根本没人管。他去找过劳改大队的指导员反映，但那人问：“他对你做什么了？”，王耀就说不出口了，涨红着脸憋了半天也说不出来，只好说“没什么”。结果他还没走出门口，就听到他们在后面拿他开玩笑，说这是“屁精遇上流氓了”。

有了第一次别人就会有样学样。这时候他是真的想死了，母亲说的那些话也救不了他。去他妈的伊万，去他妈的父母，统统都见鬼去吧。他不想再见到伊万了，他只想死。

他在1970年底的时候割脉自杀，结果割得不够深又被及时发现没死成。这时候他已经被各种人强迫口交了半年多，真的受不了了。过了两个月他又自杀了一次，用头去撞墙结果只是脑震荡晕过去了，还是没死成。

他头上的伤还没好，有一天天还没亮就被农场的政委叫过去了。那个政委大概三十多岁，可能比王耀还年轻一些，看起来斯斯文文的。政委问他为什么要自杀，他听了眼泪就不受控制地流下来，一句话都说不出来。

政委盯着他看了一会儿，叹口气摆摆手说：“哎呀怎么哭成这样…你别说了我都知道。”又说，“我给你个机会。昨天晚上运来了一批劳改犯，刚才又发来通知调到东北去。你也别寻死了，我帮你改个罪名，你跟着他们去东北吧。”

王耀听了感激得不知道说什么了，跪下来咚咚咚地给他磕头，说他是自己的再造父母，说自己感谢他一辈子。政委随手把他档案里的“鸡奸”给改成了“反革命”，语重心长地说：“我给你这个机会是让你改好，以后别再做这种见不得人的事了。”

王耀一边磕头一边再三保证自己一定改。

我一定改，真的，就是死也不做这种事了。

他实在无以为报，便想起了伊万送他的那个手表。他被抓的时候正好戴着，后来便一直小心翼翼地藏在贴身的衣服里。一开始的时候他经常拿出来上上发条，也是激励自己一定要活下去，后来一心想寻死就再没拿出来过。恐怕他现在全身上下也就这个还稍微值点钱。

他把手表拿出来，把发条转了几圈确认还能走字，便讨好地放在政委的桌子上，说：“这个手表应该还值点钱，算是我的一点心意，您一定要收下。”政委拿过去左右看了看，笑着说了句“东西是不错”便收下了。

王耀为他收了这手表感到加倍的感激，一叠声地说“谢谢”。他本来担心政委觉得自己的东西不干净不肯要，政委竟肯屈尊收下，他为此甚至感到一丝感动。

王耀那时候的心理已经完全扭曲了，长期处在不被人当人看的环境里，他为了麻醉自己也渐渐不把自己当人看了，自己受到怎样的对待都是理所当然的，不这么想他便活不下去了。

政委是王耀这几年来遇到的唯一好人，他生怕政委对他失望。为了表示他一定改好的决心，他走之前拿着柴刀一刀把头发都削了。其实王耀本来是无所谓长发短发的，但伊万多次说过喜欢他的头发，他后来就舍不得剪短了。如今这一削别人不懂，他自己明白是什么意思。

王耀满怀着希望登上了开往东北的车。他终于摆脱“鸡奸犯”的罪名了，现在他和整车的人都是平等的！崭新的生活开始了！王耀这个政治犯的身份可谓来之不易，比起别人他干活特别认真卖力，在新的地方成了劳动积极分子，还被表扬过好几次。

让王耀有些意外的是他在这里竟然碰到了老熟人。赵立人是一打三反的时候进来的，这时候已经在农场待了小半年，见到王耀的时候真有种他乡遇故知的感觉，又是握手又是拥抱，激动得眼泪都流下来了。他和王耀叙旧的时候告诉了王耀王氏夫妇自杀的消息，还把王修平留下的遗书背给他听。

“空有才学，不识时务；教养二子，皆背祖忘宗、行不义于天地。修平者，修齐治平，今无一建树。吾自视上愧于天、下怍于人，人间六十载实为虚妄，今去矣。”

说者无心，王耀却一下失了神，觉得自己灵魂都给抽空了。父亲临死还在念叨他的事，在遗书里骂他“背祖忘宗、行不义于天地”，他最后也成了逼死父亲的人之一。可是他已经改了，真的改了，他多想亲口告诉父母，他们一定会高兴的。但没机会了，父亲死不瞑目，再不会知道了。

还有母亲。不断激励自己的母亲、柔弱却无比坚强的母亲。她一直鼓励自己活下去，最后却被逼疯了。母亲发疯和父亲的死脱不了关系，那自己便也是间接害死了娘。

他想到母亲怀着王春燕时候的事。母亲已经三十多岁算是高龄产妇，十四岁的王耀好奇地碰了碰母亲越鼓越大的肚子，问为什么还要生孩子。母亲笑得像个少女一般，满脸幸福地说：“你爹爹喜欢女儿哩，我努力一下给他生个女儿。”王耀光是听这话便觉得心里像浸了蜜一样。母亲是很爱父亲的，所以父亲一死她就再也受不住了。

过去对父母的怨恨也显得可笑起来。世界上大多数人是敬酒不吃吃罚酒的罢，父母对他那么好，就一个要求让他忘了伊万，他死活不听，最后还是要别人把他折磨得死去活来他才知悔改。

自己从来都是违背父母让他们生气，母亲为自己流过多少眼泪？父亲多少个夜晚瞪着眼睛想他的事？他从没好好尽过孝道，以后也再没有补偿的机会了。他们死时身边甚至没有一个子女收尸，孤零零横死在上海这座熟悉又陌生的城市。

他再也不想回去了，上海这片伤心之地。

之后王春燕来找他的时候，他不是因为恨王春燕或是任勇洙而不愿回去，他是在恨自己，认为待在劳改场受苦也算是对父母的补偿了。王耀觉得自己没有资格恨春燕，他和春燕非要说的话大概是共犯，他们一起逼死了父亲、害死了母亲。父母有资格骂春燕，他没有。

其实到最后他也不恨任勇洙了。一开始他当然是恨的，对任勇洙这个小兔崽子恨得牙痒痒，心想你这么害我，将来有机会定要把你敲骨剥髓。但后来可以说他认了，在长年累月的痛苦中他认同任勇洙的看法了，自己就是不正常，被这么整是应该的，现在重新做人了你们还愿意接纳我，我有什么好恨呢？当然怨还是有一点的，总不能要求他看得那么开，但也就那么回事吧。

这可以说是他对这个世界最后的和解了。时代的巨轮从他身上碾过，将他轧得遍体鳞伤，文革中那么多人生生死死，大多数人包括他们的父母起码最后都平反了，只有他这个可悲的鸡奸犯，连一句对不起都得不到，没人要对他说一句抱歉。他在心理上完全屈服了，借此得到一点可笑的慰藉感。他年轻时笑父亲胆小怕事，最后却变成了一个更加胆小怕事的可怜虫。现在他是真的理解父亲了。

但还有一件事悬而未决，那便是伊万，离开的时候信誓旦旦说会再回来找他的伊万。等生活安逸下来之后王耀就又想起伊万了，回到上海后王耀再回想过去的事情，发现他连伊万也对不起了。自己做了些什么呀？把他临走给自己的手表巴巴送了人，关于他的一切连个念想都没留下，还在心里不断诋毁他们的过去。

王耀忘不了伊万，所以回上海之后他又慢慢把头发留长了。他不知道伊万到底有没有来找过他。他回上海后跟着春燕一家住在长宁区，和造船厂正好在城市的两端，现在即便去造船厂也找不到人了。其实王耀也不敢见伊万了，他明明已经下定决心要改好了，却还在偷偷想着伊万，简直是屡教不改的典型。

对父母的悔恨和对伊万的愧疚在王耀心里针锋相对。他知道自己和伊万的关系既肮脏又恶心，但他还是放不下，他怎么都放不下。他的内心彷徨而困惑，不知道该如何定性这件事。他当然不应该还想着伊万，但心中一个声音坚定地告诉他不要忘记，他已经不知道怎样做才是对的了。

王耀死前突然要求见伊万多少反映出了他内心的挣扎。他预感到自己时日无多，最后果然还是过不去这道心坎。他想知道自己等了一辈子、记了一辈子到底意义何在，实在想不清楚，只好从伊万身上找答案。

王嘉龙本来也以为王耀真的放下了，听妈妈说王耀想见伊万后才隐约意识到王耀到底在想些什么。他在陪着王耀的时候就不断试图开导他，告诉他你做的都没错，是社会对你太残酷了，但是怎么都说不动。王嘉龙最后寄希望于伊万，希望他能到王耀面前，亲口告诉他，我一直爱着你，我也一直在等你，你从来都没错，一切都不是你的错。

可惜一步之遥，王耀最后的认知是伊万一生幸福美满，甚至还有个外孙女呢。伊万早忘了自己，娶妻生子，一辈子过得好好的。他其实是为伊万高兴的。果然不管是父母还是伊万都没错，他们当然是不会错的，从来错的都只有他一个。只有他一个人疯了，抱着不切实际的痴想过了一辈子。王耀在某种意义上也找到答案了，原来自己真的错了。

……

王嘉龙结束了他的叙述，抿了口茶将喉咙中的酸涩一并咽下。

大佬的突然离世与主观因素脱不了干系，他相信大佬在最后完全丧失了求生意志，甚至于一心向死。他或许在心里期待死在伊万到来的前夜，因为已经无颜面对伊万了：要是伊万也嘲笑他看不起他怎么办呢？真的，还是不要再见了。

可是…——王嘉龙抬眉看了一眼对面的人脸上的表情——大佬你错了。

伊万无法描述自己听完之后是怎样的心情，这些过于沉痛的往事压得他喘不过气来。王耀的遭遇是他难以想象的，他以为自己已经够苦了，和王耀比起来却不过是九牛一毛。

相同的是他们都被生活折磨得不像样了。若是真的再见到他们还敢相认吗？其实何须再见，两个被折腾得半死不活的糟老头，还有什么好见的。

“不见也好…”伊万费力地弯起嘴角笑了笑，低声重复道，“不见好啊。”像是自言自语，又像是叹息。

他脸上在笑，心里却在哭。傻瓜…你怎么会对不起我，是我没有保护好你，扔下你一个人面对这些。王耀为自己受了这么多委屈，自己却怨了他一辈子。

无论是曾经还是现在，他们之间似乎永远是一步之遥。多么滑稽啊，我每每以为能够抓住你却总是擦肩而过，这啼笑因缘令我抱憾终生。伊万疼得一颗心都不像是自己的，他想他恐怕要带着蚀骨的悔恨一直到死了。

王嘉龙沉默地看了伊万半天，还是把抽纸推了过去，说：“…你擦擦眼泪吧。”

想哭就放声哭出来吧，不要一脸心碎地笑着流泪了。

【我们】

王耀的遗体告别式定在两天后，伊万最后一次看到王耀的样子。癌症病死的人都不会太好看，他专门留起来的长发因为治疗都掉光了，皮肤干瘪几乎就剩下一副骨架子。

伊万出神地望着炉口的火光，目送他的爱人最后一程。如果活着这么痛苦，死了大概也不算太糟。

王春燕很热情，说反正伊万假也请了，好不容易来一趟就多待几天，他们负责招待，让王嘉龙带着他在上海到处转转。伊万推说身体不适婉言谢绝了，打算再休息一天就回去。

第二天晚上仍旧是王嘉龙送他去机场，等到了机场递给他一个骨灰盒。他说：“大佬的遗愿是把骨灰撒了，但我和我妈都认为就这么撒了有点可惜。我想就交给你吧，怎么处置都随你了。”

伊万看着那一方小盒，心里百感交集。他半开玩笑地说：“看来你真的不愿意让我安心了。”

“我觉得就这么纠缠下去也不是什么坏事。”王嘉龙也回了一句玩笑，又认真地说，“你不用太自责，这些事不是你能控制的，大佬也从没怨过你。我觉得如果大佬在天之灵知道你还一直念着他，一定会愿意跟你走，所以才决定交给你。”

飞机起飞后，伊万从窗子里看着上海那过度浓艳的灯光渐渐缩成黑色底板上一条条抽象的线条，想起了自己上次离开上海时的事情。这次他终于带着王耀一起走了。

进入巡航之后，伊万想休息一下，偏偏一闭眼就看到过去的事。他们还在一起的那些年，还有后来漫长岁月里无数的事，点点滴滴如走马灯一样在他脑海里浮现。

王耀和他这辈子都为彼此受尽了苦，如果能重来一次的话王耀还愿意遇到他吗？他不知道那个年轻人说王耀不曾怨过他是不是只是安慰话，但如果让他选，无论多少次他都一定会选择遇上王耀。或许他很自私，但正像那个年轻人说的，有些事就这么纠缠下去也不坏。就让他永远带着愧疚记住王耀吧，就算他会痛苦一辈子也不想就此再无瓜葛。

他所怀念的，是他们意气风发的年华；他记得的，是王耀年轻的模样。那个时候他们还有梦想，能整夜整夜不睡，谈论那些闪闪发光的东西。

他们终于捱过了最黑的夜，却都没有等到黎明的曙光。有些梦想永远死了，死在无眠的深夜、死在寂静的清晨，它们被泪水祭奠，连尘埃都不剩。

如今他甚至分不清，他究竟是因为缅怀王耀而回忆过去的时光，还是为了怀念过去而不断想起王耀。或许已经无可区分。他在最美的岁月遇到了最好的人，一切融为一体，成为他反复咀嚼、永世难忘的一段记忆。

想着想着他终于迷迷糊糊地睡着了，却睡得并不安稳，连缀着一个又一个的梦境。

在其中一个梦里，伊万梦到他上完课收好讲义正要往外走，背后突然追上来一个人拉住他，回头一看正是王耀。他先是震惊接着便是狂喜，抓着对方的肩膀叫他：“小耀！”

王耀还是二十多岁的模样，浅浅地对他笑了一下，把手上的书展开对着他，指着书上的内容问他：“布拉金斯基教授，您能再详细解释一下这句话的语法现象吗？我不是很明白。”

伊万几乎是立即就意识到这是在做梦。无论如何这状况都太牛头不对马嘴了，起码他自认自己还是个研究机械的。但他并不想醒来，只是出神地看着王耀。对方带笑看着他，眉眼神态一如既往，歪着头轻声唤他：“布拉金斯基教授？”

伊万心里漫上点点的悲哀，他明白这不过是他的念想罢了。他多希望一切就像这梦里一样，多希望他们能够跨越时光重新在现在认识，没有国家没有利益，他们只是两个再普通不过的人，简单地相识相知相爱。他又希望他们分别后的这几十年真正是南柯一梦，等他醒来还能一切如故。

这一生一世，有多少你我，被吞没在月光如水的夜里。那变换的脚步，让我们终难牵手。*

他们错过了太多年，逝去的那些冬天再也追不回了。

Fin.

* 注：化用自李健-《贝加尔湖畔》的歌词。


	7. 后记

这篇文章最开始的想法大致是去年夏天形成的。那时候看了一点沈志华先生的《苏联专家在中国》，讲到苏联撤走专家的时候有这样一句话：“当火车起动的时候，我的翻译哭了，我也非常伤心。”我当时便想国家无情人有情，不管中苏官方怎么撕逼，人民之间的感情还是很动人的，于是脑洞了这个苏联专家x翻译的故事，还写了个开头。

后来因为一直很忙而且觉得自己对那段历史有很多不了解，一直没有真正下笔写。中间把《苏联专家在中国》看完了，也查了很多资料，今年暑假终于有信心要开始动笔了。大家应该也发现了吧，我最后私心把车站送别那一幕写进小说里了。我真的挺喜欢那个场景的，如果以后有机会出本的话我一定会给这个场景配一张图。

各方面还是有很多不满意的地方，反正文章没写出来之前在脑内永远是最好的（笑）文笔还有待提高，不过剧情总体上还是满意的。中间大概50年的跨度，从中苏蜜月期，到后来分道扬镳之后各自经历的苦难，算是把我心里对那段历史的很多想法都写出来了。写完的时候有种言尽于此的感觉，如果没有好梗大概不会再想写这段历史相关的史向露中了，以后还是写点轻松愉快的ww

最开始想要表达的就是小人物卷入大的历史事件时那种对命运无力的抗争，大概就是两个人无论怎么努力还是不能在一起的故事，所以一开始基本就定了一定要BE。后来写着写着也加了点别的东西，比如社会对同性恋的歧视压迫，伊万结婚那里其实是想说同妻（或者再说大一点是爱情和婚姻的选择）。这些其实都是附加的了，最开始想写的内容最后表达出来了还是很开心。

关于人物也有很多想法，但是一千个人眼里有一千个哈姆雷特，我就不给自己加戏剖析太多了。大多数人物我都很喜欢，不管是主角配角还是原创人物。倒是我希望大家不要讨厌任勇洙和王春燕，其实他们作为在那个时代背景下成长起来的人很多事情虽然现在看来过火，那个时候是很自然的选择吧。还有任勇洙基本是来背锅的，我刚开始只是觉得任勇洙这个名字可以假装是中国人才用他的，不过性格意外地很合适（笑）作为一个韩国人辛辛苦苦到中国来背锅，简直是国际主义。

这文里的原创人物有点多，还好大家也不嫌弃。一方面实在是原著里找不到这么多中国人，另一方面其实也是我的一个习惯，觉得部分配角使用原创人物反而能把非原创的人物凸显出来。

写完了真的非常开心٩(๑>◡<๑)۶ 粗略一算竟然超过10w字了，开始动笔的时候是完全没想到的（一开始我真的以为是两更完结…）因为立了flag说这周内要完结，其实最后写得稍微有点草率，当然开学了时间不多，心里也希望把这种耗精力的长篇尽快完结。之后有空可能还会对这篇文做一些细节和语言上的润色，但大体剧情走向不会变了，这样看来这文也算是完全成型了。说实话好几次竟然写着写着突然就开始哭了，被自己写的文给虐到了感觉好蠢（笑）

写作过程中意外得到了很多人的喜欢和鼓励，是你们一直支持我写到了最后，鞠躬感谢！因为这篇文认识了很多小伙伴，尤其一些经常给我评论的小天使，爱你们，以后也一起愉快地萌露中吧！再鞠躬，谢谢看到这里的所有人~

——以沫，于2017.09.03


End file.
